Mysteries and Visitors
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Usagi and the girls are now 21, and have just gotten out of college for the summer. Usagi has plans to spend time with Mamoru and the girls, but when an unexpected pink haired girl shows up things take a drastic change.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is set when the girls, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and so forth are in there twenties. They've just returned from college for the summer. Usagi still lives at her parents house during the summers. Rei in the temple. And the other three girls have their own apartments. I have changed quite a few things from the last story I've posted. (which is taken down.) I'm actually enjoying writing this story a whole bunch. Chapter two is almost done, and I have plans for chapter three. Things are going quite smoothly with this story compared to my last two attempts to write a good story. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Senshi's. However I own Nariko Kino, Inari Hino, Maemi Mizuno, Sakura Aino, Chou Tomoe, Kiya Kaioh, Megumi Meioh, and Sora Tenoh.

Chapter One- Falling

Chibiusa stirred uncomfortably in her bed. She felt paralyzed as she fell into a black hole, she reached her arms out trying to grab onto something-anything- but nothing was there for her to grab. She feared she would land on the hard ground and that it would be the end of her life. She tried her hardest to wake from the awful dream. The harder she seemed to try the quicker she fell. A bright white light appeared above her and Chibiusa went to reach for it. A tear fell down her face, she was falling and there was nothing or anyone who could save her.

"Be safe my daughter…Look after the-"

Chibiusa hit something. She clenched her eyes shut, afraid to open them. She knew the dream was over, but she couldn't bare to see her destination. Her hands felt around for gravel, certain she had collided with the ground. She breathed in deeply when she felt only cotton. Relief filled in her mind and she continued to feel around. She gasped.

"It's not silk." she gulped, and told herself to open her eyes. "Come'on, you can do it."

She opened one eye, only to see darkness. She opened the other and her eyes quickly adjusted. She stared at the ceiling which was something she was not able to do in her bed. "Maybe dad took it down?" she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why her canopy bed would allow her to see the ceiling

She sat up slowly and was able to get a better look at the room, "This isn't my room." She ran out of the door and nearly fell down a flight of stairs. She gave out a shriek, "Where am I?"

A door from below creaked open and a blonde haired young lady appeared at the bottom of the steps. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and finally looked up at Chibiusa. She gave a startling scream, "Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

"Usagi…" Chibiusa said, taking a step down. "Is that…_really_ you?"

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. "Lunaaaa!"

"What is it?" the cat said coming out of her bedroom, and peered up the stairs. "Good heavens! Is that really you Chibiusa?"

"Yeah…" the fifteen-year-old replied. "Who else has pink hair that you know?" She came down the stairs and stared at Usagi, "How old are you now?"

"You're so nosey!" Usagi grumbled. "And why did you have to turn up just the start of my summer vacation. I was going to get some alone time with Darien and the girls, but I can see you've arrived just in time to ruin my plans!"

Chibiusa growled, "I was perfectly happy with being in my own bed with _my_ parents and friends. I had plans of my _own_ too. Don't think I come here just to _ruin_ your time. I couldn't imagine if you showed up in the future. You'd totally ruin everything if you did."

"Me? Show up in your time?" Usagi shrieked. "Don't be ridiculous!-wait, that could be interesting. Then I could meet myself, and the girls. I'd be able to see what the future would be like."

"You'd only ruin it." Chibiusa snapped. She turned on her heals to go back upstairs, "And to think I was just about to give you a compliment about _seeming_ mature."

"Pipsqueak!" Usagi yelled out. "Go back to bed. We'll deal with you in the morning."

Chibiusa's hand squeezed the railing. Right before she had hit the bed someone had tried to tell her something. The other's couldn't have possibly come to the past as well. Her heart raced with fear. She turned around just as Usagi was about to enter her bedroom, "Usagi…"

"I said-" Usagi stopped speaking when she heard the trouble in Chibiusa's voice. "What's wrong?"

"There weren't-" Chibiusa's head was pounding, as she thought about the other children. There would be no way that Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and poor Hotaru would be too young to raise a child. Chibiusa's thoughts raced crazily around in her head, "Other kids. Did other kids come here?"

"I don't know…" Usagi replied. "You're kind of the first kid I've seen in seven years." Usagi tilted her head, "Other kids?"

Chibiusa shook her head, "Never mind. I'll see you in the morning." she went back upstairs and shut the door. She knew she would not be able to sleep until she found out if the other's had come as well.

Luna yawned, "That was weird. Something is bothering her. She's never mentioned other children."

"Maybe she has a sister in the future by this time?" Usagi suggested.

Luna took one good look at Usagi and laughed, "Doubtful. I'm sure Rei, Ami, and the other's had to help you tend to Chibiusa when she was an infant."

"Are you saying I wouldn't be a good mother?" Usagi picked the cat up and gave her a nuggie.

"Usagiiii!" Luna clawed her way out of her arms and jumped onto the bed. "No, all I'm saying is-" she shook her head, "Get some sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning."

Makoto had been unable to sleep. She had never imagined herself with insomnia, but she had a bad case of it since starting college. She hoped that with summer finally arriving that she would be able to sleep better. She pulled a towel over her wet body, and went out of the bathroom and toward her linen area. She passed by the living room catching a glimpse of something lying on the couch. She continued on her way thinking very little of it. She reached into the dryer to pull out her clothes when something taped her on the shoulder. Extremely alarmed, she went into combat mode, but no one was there.

"Oh Makoto, you need to get some sleep." she groaned. She quickly put her clothes on, and dropped the towel to the floor. She went to her bedroom to find that the light had been turned on. She shut it off and then back on again. She let out a blood curdling scream, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"What? How? Where? When?" Makoto couldn't talk anymore. She stared up at the auburn haired girl, who was peering down at her very curiously. "You're seeing things now Makoto." she smacked her own cheeks, trying to get the image of the little girl out of her head. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them the image was gone. "Oh thank-" the girl appeared back over her.

"Are you real?" Makoto asked and reached up to poke the little girl. Her finger did not go through her leg, and Makoto had to come to the realization that she was not here due to lack of sleep. Makoto sat up and the little girl stepped back a little frightened. "Do you have a name?"

She shook her head and took a few more steps back. Makoto remained sitting on the ground. "Do you know me?" Makoto knew it was an odd question.

The little girl nodded shyly. "Well, are you hungry?" Makoto asked. She knew the quickest way to get people to open up to her was by her cooking. The little girl nodded. "Alright, well, let's see what do you like?"

She shook her head and backed up once more. Makoto stood up slowly, "How about I make something, and you can sit in the living room?"

The auburn haired girl nodded, and moved toward the living room. Makoto sighed a sigh of relief. She had no idea where the child had come from or why she had come to her, but she guessed she really did know her some how. Makoto felt a strong connection between her and the little girl. She brought herself into the kitchen and took out a few ingredients to make something quick and easy. She could easily see the little girl sitting in the living room. She was nervously kicking her feet and looked down.

Makoto thought about calling one of the other's but she didn't want to frighten the girl with visitors. She started to prepare the ingredients, mixing them all into one bowl. When she looked up to check on her mysterious visitor she was gone. Makoto gulped.

"Little girl?" she called, but there was no answer. She looked down at the batter and frowned. Shrugging, she thought she might as well finish making it. She picked it up to take it to the counter near the stove, when she spotted the little girl sitting at the table. Makoto threw threw the bowl up into the air, and it came crashing back onto her head.

The silent one started giggling uncontrollably. Makoto took the bowl off her head and licked the batter off her hand, "Funny, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well, will you tell me your name now?" Makoto insisted.

"Nariko…" she said shyly. And that was the only question the girl answered that night. Makoto was finally able to finish making some blueberry muffins and then she made her a bed on the living room floor.

Rei was sleeping peacefully in her own bed when her hand collided with another figure. The first thought that ran through her head was Yuuchiro. She grabbed onto his arm, and gave it hard squeeze, "What have I told you about-"

"OWIE!" a small little girl cried out. Tears immediately filling her eyes. Rei turned on the light and looked at the little girls arm, horrified that it was turning red. She hoped it wouldn't bruise.

She tried to find words to comfort the little girl, but the only thing that came out her mouth was a demand for her to tell her how she had gotten inside the temple and who she was exactly. The little girl stood up in the bed, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not telling you _anything_. You're a meanie!" She jumped down off the bed and went out of Rei's bedroom. She turned around and stuck her tongue out, "Meanie!"

"What a temper," Rei groaned. She thought about following after the child, but decided to let her cool down first. The girls red hair matched her fiery temper. Of course, Rei had to admit that she might have a temper if someone squeezed her arm like she had and then did not apologize right after. Rei rationalized with herself that she also had the right to do it, as seeing the little girl was trespassing.

After a good twenty minutes Rei went to find the little girl. She discovered her to be in the fire room. Her eyes grew with anger, "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking." she replied, her eyes in awe of the flame. Rei was about to tell her to get out, when she spoke up, "It's just like the one at home. My mama spent hours in front of it, trying to get a vision from the fire."

That struck a chord with Rei. "Not many people do fire readings."

"My mamma does."

"What's your mom's name?" Rei asked. "And why aren't you with her?"

The little girl put her hands on her hips again, "None of your business lady!"

"It is too my business! You're in _my_ house!" Rei pointed out. "Your name?"

She wrinkled up her nose, "You should know lady."

"You're a very rude child." Rei said.

"You were rude first," she replied, pointing to her arm that had a yellowish tint.

Rei looked down, "I'm sorry."

"That's a start."

Rei bit her tongue hard. She was ready to ring the little girl's neck. Now she knew how Usagi felt whenever Chibiusa dropped in for an unexpected visit. "You should really get some sleep. We'll go find your mom first thing in the morning."

The little girl smiled mischievously, "Okay. And my name is Inari!"

"Well, since you found yourself in here, Inari, I'm sure you can find a place to sleep other than my bed."

Inari glared at Rei, "Fine! My momma is so much nicer than you are."

Rei grumbled to herself and went back to her bedroom. She would take care of the little girl first thing in the morning. There was no way she was going to be staying at her house. She wondered if the little girl's parents were worried about her. Perhaps she was a runaway?

Maemi wandered through the small apartment. She wondered where her friends had gone and why she ended up on the floor of some strange apartment. Other than the dishwasher running there were no other noises. She caught the clock on the stove. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Either this is a really weird dream or I slept walk again." she sighed. She had never seen this in the palace before. She spotted a light coming out of a room down the hall. She decided to follow it, hoping that there would be some form of a living creature there. The door was cracked open just a bit. She pushed it open, startling the young woman sitting in the chair.

"Mom?" Maemi said with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Ami asked back. "Where did you come from?"

Maemi's face turned red, "Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like someone I knew."

Ami knew this didn't make sense logically, but chose not to question it. "How'd you get inside?"

"I assume I slept walk. I have a bad habit of doing that." Maemi explained. "I should probably get back home."

"Why don't you stay here? It's dark outside. You can leave in the morning." Ami suggested.

Maemi didn't want to intrude on the young lady's studying, but she also didn't know how far she had slept traveled. She tilted her head, "If you don't mind."

"I insist." Ami explained.

"Thank you, you're very kind." Maemi said.

Ami nodded, and got up to get the young girl some covers. Maemi wondered if the cold medicine her mother had given her right before bed had caused her to see this woman almost as an exact replica of her own mother. It was insane that she was so much like her own mother in looks and personality.

"What are you studying to become?" Maemi asked very curiously.

"To become a doctor," Ami explained. Maemi froze, as Ami went to go make a bed in the living room.

"_She's just like my mom. Maybe a clone?"_ Maemi thought quietly to herself. She walked into the kitchen, "Do you have any children?" the question slipped out of her mouth.

Ami turned slightly pink, "I just turned 21 this September. Children are quite out of the question."

Maemi frowned.

"What does your mother do for a living?" Ami asked.

Maemi blushed, it was so weird that this woman and her mother had the same career path. She was afraid to tell her that her mom was a doctor. She laughed and said, "Oh, she's just a stay at home mom. My twin brother's are such a handful at times."

"Twin brothers?" Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "Twins aren't very common."

Maemi shrugged, "Guess my mom was the lucky one."

"It must've been a painful experience." Ami said.

"Oh, it still is painful, even when they're twelve" Maemi laughed. "Thank you for the place to sleep."

"No problem." Ami said.

Sakura kept herself occupied by looking in one of the blonde haired girl's scrapbooks. She had awoken up from a frightful nightmare and had ended up in a strange apartment. It seemed to be vacant at the moment, but that didn't stop Sakura from making herself feel right at home. She wondered where the woman who owned it was. She laid on her back, the book above her face. She kept giggling at each new picture she saw. "These teenagers look so much like the people we know at the palace." she said to no one in particular. "I wonder if this apartment has food. I'm starved."

She put the book down and found her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find absolutely nothing in it. "What gives?" Sakura grumbled, and proceeded to the pantry. Once again nothing was in the pantry. "Great, the person that lives in this apartment is dead!"

She heard the door open. She ducked under the table and hid. In the back of her mind she was hoping it was the owner with some food. She knew she should've eaten dinner before she had gone to bed.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke.

"Hi!" Sakura called back.

"Who is in my house?" Minako cried.

"Just me! Did you bring food?" Sakura crawled out from underneath the table and into view of the woman. "Whoa! You do look like my mom! Are you my mom?"

"No way, I didn't give birth to anyone!" Minako screeched.

"Minako! Minako! Minako!" Sakura giggled, jumping up and waving her arms in the air.

"That's not my name!" Minako said, startled that the little girl knew her name. "What's your name?"

"You don't remember, mom? You named me! Shame on you!" Sakura shook her head. "So, did you bring any food? And when did we move?"

"I…don't have a daughter…" Minako explained very exhaustedly.

Sakura looked at the woman very confused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. No baby. Now, if you don't mind, you've come at a really bad time," Minako explained.

"You're telling me, there's no food in your…" she dropped the subject altogether when she noticed the young lady trudging through her house. "Did someone die?"

"My heart was recently crushed, but you're too young to understand that," Minako explained. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep, please do not pester me anymore with this nonsense of a kid."

Sakura sat on the couch very puzzled by all this. She was almost certain the woman was her mother. She had to be, but she didn't have any recollections of her. Sakura had to admit, she did look a bit younger than what she did at the palace. She snapped her finger, and pounded her hand into her fist, "I got it! This has to be the past!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Surprises

The next morning Ami took Maemi back toward her house. Maemi hadn't said anything about it being a palace and she was glad she hadn't when they arrived at several duplexes. Maemi looked at Ami and forced a smile on her face, "Thank you for the ride."

"You're welcome," Ami said, feeling as if something wasn't right within the child. She could sense her uneasiness. "If there's anything you need- _ever_ you know where I live."

Maemi nodded and opened the car door, "Thank you." she said again. "I should be getting home now. Mom's probably worrying."

Ami watched the little girl as she walked to the sidewalk. She kept looking at the duplexes with a very confused expression. Ami finally made herself drive away. She had told her if Maemi needed anything she could always come to her. She drove back into town, when her communicator went off.

"Minna! Everyone meet at the park." Usagi said. "It's urgent."

"Oh, it better be." Rei called back. "And I'm bringing a surprise too." she clicked off much too fast before anyone could ask her what she was talking about. Ami shut her communicator. Her mind kept racing back to the little girl. Something just didn't seem right. She tried to recall the conversation from last night, but couldn't.

She drove up to the park. She saw a pink haired girl sitting on some swings, but thought nothing of it as she went to find Usagi and the other's. She found them under the pavilion. All were accounted for, except for Minako.

"Is Minako coming?" Ami asked.

"She called in sick," Rei groaned. "Second time she's totally ditched us since summer begin."

"Maybe something is wrong?" Ami suggested.

"It probably has something to do with her boyfriend," Rei snapped. "Anyway, Usagi, what news do you have?"

"You must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Makoto laughed.

Rei glared at Makoto.

"Chibiusa came back last night," Usagi explained.

Ami recalled the pink haired girl sitting on the swings. She looked so much older than eight, "Wait, is she here?"

"Yes." Usagi replied.

"Where?" Rei asked, looking out across the park. "I see a bunch of kids, and a pink hair- Wait, _that's_ Chibiusa." Rei's eyes widened with amazement. "She's grown so much from the last time we've seen her."

"Seven years ago." Ami recalled.

"She was concerned about other-"

Before Usagi could get the words out, a red haired girl came up, "When can I come out? It's getting hot in the car."

"You're already out," Rei snapped. "Do you listen to your elders, _ever_?"

"Who is she, Rei?" Ami asked. "She's adorable."

Inari smiled, "I am, aren't I?"

"Inari…" a small voice said from behind her.

Inari turned around and found Nariko standing there. "Narikio!" She screamed, and ran and embraced the petite girl. "You're here too!"

"Obviously." Nariko giggled.

"Wow, that's the most I've heard her speak." Makoto said.

"Wait, you got landed with a child too, last night?" Rei asked.

"That's sort of a mean way to put it, Rei. They're just children." Makoto pointed out.

Ami examined Inari's arm, "What happened here, little one?"

Inari looked up at Rei with a sinister look, "I fell off the couch." she lied.

"Where's your kid?" Rei asked Ami specifically.

Ami cupped her hands over her mouth, "Maemi wasn't sleep walking. Oh no, I dropped her off at a duplex. We need to find her."

"You girls are with Chibiusa, aren't you?" Usagi asked. Both Nariko and Inari nodded. Realization struck each of the girls. The kids were from the future, just as Chibiusa was, which also meant there was a huge possibility that these were _their_ kids. Rei looked at the girl one last time. She could see the resemblance between her and the little girl. She was surprised she hadn't seen it before. "Well, I guess we should find the other girl."

"Wait a minute." Inari waved her hand. "Even if you do find Maemi we're still missing five others."

"There's five more of you?" Rei said, the color from her face fleeing She couldn't imagine five more of them. "What about Minako? Maybe she's hiding one under her bed?"

"Minako would have Sakura." Inari pointed out. "You people should _really_ know these things. You had us."

Makoto smiled, "Not yet we haven't. You've come to past. Though, I'm not sure why. Chibiusa's on the playground, why don't the two of you go and meet her?"

The two little girls took off, excited that Chibiusa was here. "Five more?" Rei said almost in tears. "Even if Minako does have one, that's still four more lost children."

"Do you think we could have had more than one child?" Makoto asked.

Ami bit the bottom of her lip. If Maemi was truly her daughter then that must mean she gave up her dreams to become a fulltime mother. "I know I don't have anymore girls." Ami explained.

"There is no way I'd think of having another child after that demon." Rei pointed out.

"Nariko seems like an only child," Makoto added. "And Rei, I'm sure she's just as terrified as you are. She's just a child, far away from home. I'm sure any acting up is just due to her being afraid."

"She knows I'm her mother. She knew it all along, and she messed with my head." Rei said.

Makoto laughed, "Not as much as Nariko did. The child nearly gave me a heart attack. She doesn't say much-"

Rei cut her off, "Wait, Nariko is _your_ child. She's nothing like you!"

"She's practically in a foreign place. She's probably just afraid. I haven't seen all sides of her."

"We need to find Maemi. We can talk later." Ami said. She wasn't too thrilled to hear that she had given up her dreams to raise a family, but she knew she wanted to get to know Maemi more. The girls nodded, and were just about to split up when Chibiusa came up.

"Maemi is lost?" Chibiusa asked concerned. She had wanted them to stick together.

"I'm so sorry Chibiusa. We were both at a misunderstanding. She thought she had slept walk." Ami explained.

"She does tend to do that, please do find her." Chibiusa said. "I'll stay here with Inari and Nariko."

Sakura woke up the next morning with her stomach growling. It took her a few minutes for her to remember that she was in a different house. Though, she was certain the woman with no food was her mother. She entered inside Minako's room.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Sakura groaned. "I'm very hungry."

"Go away." Minako groaned, swatting into the air.

"You're my mom. You _have_ to take care of me." Sakura explained. "You know, they can come arrest you for child neglect."

"If you were my child maybe." Minako rolled over. "Go play with scissors."

Sakura sighed, "Alright, where are they?"

"Top drawer, by the sink." Minako explained.

Sakura disappeared out of Minako's room. She got the scissors out of the top drawer and looked around for some paper to cut. She rolled her eyes when she found that there was no loose paper in the house. She snipped the scissors into the air, still looking for something to cut. Her eyes fell on the orange colored curtains. She looked from the scissors to the curtains, "She did tell me to go play with scissors. This outta teach her." She began snipping away, but as she did the hunger pains didn't go away. After she finished revamping the curtains she went back into Minako's room, moaning.

"Mom… Can we please get some food? I'm sooo hungry!"

"I don't have a daughter," Minako snapped, and threw the pillow at Sakura.

"That doesn't change my hunger pains. Daughter or not, you still have to feed me!" Sakura threw the pillow back at her. "And lying in bed isn't going to mend that broken heart of yours."

"Fine! What do you want?" Minako asked sitting up in bed. Her spaghetti strap slipped down, and her hair was such a mess from the usual.

"You need a makeover." Sakura rolled her eyes. She snapped her finger, and pounded her fist into her hand. "That's it! We're getting you a makeover! The best way to get over a guy is to get back at him, but you're not going to do it if you're moping and sad and depressed."

"How old are you?" Minako asked.

"I'm ten." Saukra smiled.

"Then you're too young to know what a broken heart feels like." she laid back down. "Go get ready."

"I am." Sakura explaind.

"But you're in your pajama's." Minako pointed out.

Sakura shrugged, "This is all that I had when I landed here. No other clothes."

"Homeless kid." Minako groaned. "I guess we're going to have to get you an outfit. When are you going back to your house?"

Sakura's eyes saddened, she shrugged, "I don't know, but I wish I were there. My mommy knows how to comfort me. She always reads me a book right before I go to bed."

Minako frowned, even if the child was telling the truth about her possibly being her mother in another time, she just didn't feel as though she could be a mother right now. She was barely able to take care of herself, let alone a child. She urged Saurka out the door, while she quickly dressed.

The other four girls searched earnestly for the missing child, but couldn't find her. Ami felt horrible for not asking more questions about the young girl. The two younger children were getting hungry, and it was time to call it quits. Ami thought about going to the police station to put out a missing child's report, but with no picture and the fact that she wasn't born in this time would only make her seem like a crazy person.

"I'm thinking Pizza," Makoto said to the two younger girls sitting under the pavilion now. Rei was passing out bottles of water to everyone.

"You're looking a bit feverish," Rei said to Inari, as she sat down. Inari nodded and rested her head in Re's lap.

"Her blood sugar might be low," Chibiusa explained. She was distracted by so many different thoughts and scenario's as to what could of happened to the others. "Has anyone checked Minako's house for a missing child? Sakura more specifically?"

"No," Rei said truthfully, brushing Inari's hair off her face. She watched the child take deep breaths, almost panting She splashed a bit of water on her face. "Do you really think Minako would have a child in her house and not say something about it?"

"It would be a bit odd," Makoto said. "We should probably get out of the heat. Let's go to the little pizza shop."

"That's a good idea, and then Chibiusa you can continue to tell us about the other children and where we might find them." Rei explained. She gathered up Inari in her arms and toted her to her car. Makoto followed after to her own.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Ami asked Usagi and Chibiusa.

Both of them nodded. "I need to stop by my house quickly and get a different shirt." Ami had been the unfortunate victim of bird poop earlier that day. She didn't find it to be exactly attractive. Usagi and Chibiusa didn't seem to mind, and it was on the way toward the pizza pallor, so it worked out perfectly.

The car ride was silent. Ami suspected that everyone was trying to take in what was happening. Usagi, the future queen, was mauling over all the six missing children, and what they were here for. Was their future in trouble? Did they need training? _Were_ they Sailor Scouts? There was no need for the Sailor Senshi's at the moment. Enemies had not surfaced in seven years. Usagi had missed Chibiusa dearly for the past seven years, but she had truly hoped the next time she would be seeing her was when she was a tiny blob on a monitor.

Chibiusa exhaled noisily, "This is bad…"

Usagi felt an ear piercing pop, "What's bad?" she asked, rubbing her ear. She felt light headed and dizzy.

"My future could be altered," Chibiusa sighed. "How are the outer's?"

"I suppose they are doing well. We've only seen them at festivals over the past seven years. Michiru is still as sweet as can be, and Haruka is well… Haruka." Usagi explained. "They're close though." There was a few minutes of silence before Usagi asked the big question, "I understand there being four extra children, I'd insist on my friends having children. It wouldn't be fair for them if I were the only one to fall in love and have a child. But how do four more other children fit in this?"

Ami's car skidded, and she nearly hit the car in front of her. She shook her head and turned into her apartment duplex. She now knew that Usagi _had_ to be the reason why she had children. She have never once dreamt of having a child since the divorce of her own parents and becoming a Senshi. She always thought it was her duty to become the protector on the future Queen. "Sorry," she said, but no one seemed to notice that she had almost wrecked. "I'll be right back." she left the car running as she got out, and started toward her stairs.

She was shocked to see a blue headed girl sitting there. "Maemi?"

She looked up, wiping some tears off her face, "I'm sorry… You said I could always come back if I ever needed anything."

"And I meant it," Ami said. "Chibiusa is in the car."

"Chibiusa?" Maemi repeated, shocked and excited at the same time.

"You've all come from the future," Ami explained, trying to shed some light into Maemi's sleepwalk confusion. "This is the past, well, present for me. Past for you. I'm only twenty-one."

"Oh!" Maemi smiled, tears rolled down her face once more. Only this time it was from happiness and slight embarrassment for not seeing it beforehand. "Is Sora and Megumi with you guys?"

"Sora, Megumi?" Ami asked, her head tilted. She shook her head, "They must be apart of the five missing kids."

"Five?" Maemi was very alarmed. "Who all has been found?"

"Only Inari and Nariko. And of course, Chibiusa and you." Ami replied. Maemi's eyes widened with dread.

Maemi and Ami walked back to the car, the older woman forgot about changing her shirt. Usagi was very curious in the new girl, quickly getting out of the, she ran her hair through Maemi's dark blue hair. "It's so soft, and long!"

Maemi giggled, "The first thing the future Queen says to me is something pertaining to my hair. Amusing."

Usagi chuckled lightly, "Sorry, assuming you are Ami's daughter, you have very long hair."

Maemi shrugged, "My dream was to become a mermaid when I was five and six years old. So my mom let me grow out my hair. I've adored it since," Maemi explained. Ami thought quietly to herself about the possibility of having three children. She wondered if the twins were so much as a handful that she had to give up her career? Or maybe she never finished college? Ami frowned she couldn't imagine herself throwing out her dreams just because children came along. This had been something she wanted to be for as long as she could remember. The way Maemi talked of Ami's future self, it seemed as though they were close.

"Let's go," Ami said. "We're joining the other's for pizza."

Maemi smiled and climbed into the backseat beside Chibiusa. Chibiusa was glad that one more had been found. Usagi mentioned something about Ami's shirt and she quickly went back up to her apartment and put on a clean one. Then they were off. They arrived at the pizza polar ten minutes after Rei and Makoto had. Inari and Nariko were glad to see that Maemi had been found.

"Sakura is the last inner that needs to be found," Maemi pointed out as they enjoyed some pizza. "And then we'll have to find the Outer Children."

"Well, that solves that question," Rei muttered. "Outers and Inners though? That must mean-" she gasped, looking rather horrified. It hit her hard, like a brick wall, _these children were Senshi's in their time_. Rei wanted to ask why they were so young and training to be Chibi Senshi's, but she reminded herself that Chibiusa had been eight.

"It's okay mommy," Inari placed her hand on Rei's, and the other occupied a pizza. "You don't have to look so scary."

"Scared." Chibiusa corrected her.

"Scary works too," Inari replied, sticking her tongue out.

Rei was still stuck on the word 'mommy', that she barely noticed her future daughter's horrible grammar. Makoto asked the girls what they should do for tomorrow.

"I wanted to hang out with Mamoru." Usagi groaned. "We have a date."

"Wouldn't it be wise if we looked for the other five missing children?" Ami asked.

Usagi thought silently to herself about the possibility of four of the children being with Haruka and Michiru at their mansion. Though, they had adopted Hotaru, she wasn't sure that they'd be as accepting if four kids landed on their doorsteps. Not to mention, showing up unexpectedly for an informal visit didn't seem like the best idea considering they only saw them a couple times a year.

"We can call Minako and see if she has Sakura as the children keep suggesting," Usagi said. She took out her communicator and spoke into it. "Minako-chan."

There was no answer. Makoto, Ami, and Rei tried contacting her, but each of them had the same results-ringing. Rei was the most infuriated by this. "She's going to spend her entire summer wrapped up on some stupid boy."

"Rei…"Usagi said, sticking her bottom lip out. "She's in love."

"With who?" Inari asked.

"Some American transfer," Makoto explained. "We've never actually met him."

Inari wrinkled up her nose, "Oh, _that_ guy."

"Here, Inari, eat some pizza- quick!" Maemi said, kicking Inari from under the table. She knew that if they gave out too much information about the future that it could end up being a bad thing. Inari glared at Maemi and did as she was told.

Rei just shook her head. She had no idea what Inari meant, but decided she could care less. She was angry with Minako that she had totally ditched them.

Meanwhile, Minako and Sakura were just heading out of the house to grab a bite to eat when she noticed her curtains had all sorts of different shapes in them. Her eyes bulged and she looked highly irritated.

"What happened to _my_ curtains!" she demanded at once.

Sakura shrugged, "You said go play with scissors."

"I. Uh. Grrrrr" Minako grabbed her purse, unable to take her eyes off her curtains. "I can't believe… Ugh! Come on."

"Do you like it? I redesigned them just for you!" Sakura beamed.

Minako was lost for words. They were her bright orange curtains, and they were now ruined by some little monster that had entered into her life. She scowled, but tried her best to be nice to the kid that kept calling her mom.

**Authors Note: There will probably be one last part to the Inners children before we get to the Outer children.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- We are One

The girls had gone over to Minako's house to try and talk to her, but she wasn't there at the time. She wasn't answering the girl's call. They discussed searching for the other missing children, but thought it would be disastrous to do so. The only ones that knew what the children looked like were their friends, Maemi, Nariko, Inari, and Chibiusa. The three younger ones would get tired fast and they would have to keep taking breaks.

"I have a date with Mamoru tomorrow!" squealed Usagi.

"We know, we know!" the other three coursed at once.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes, "Some things never change."

"Well, we should probably take the girls to get some clothes." Rei explained. "Pajama's aren't going to suit them for very long."

"Good point.." Makoto said, and looked back at Nariko who was playing with Inari. Maemi had her nose stuck in a book, or so that's what it appeared. Inari and Nariko walked over to see what she was doing. Nariko chuckled when she read what Maemi had written in her book.

"You're suppose to read it. Not write Keji's name all over it," Nariko giggled. Maemi turned bright red and shut the book. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi all turned to Maemi very interested in this boy

"Who is Keiji?" Ami asked. She wasn't usually one to pry in on love relationships, but she knew that Maemi was still very young.

"Nariko I'm going to get you back for this," Maemi threatened. "A friend. _Just_ a friend. Can we drop it?"

Ami nodded, and turned away from her and toward Chibiusa, "Would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much, but I think I'm just going to wander through the city and look out for the other girls. It's my duty to watch after them. I must find them," Chibiusa explained. She was becoming very worried that she wouldn't be able to find them. And they weren't a hundred percent sure yet on if Sakura was with Minako.

"You don't want to see Mamoru?" Usagi said.

"No thanks," Chibiusa said. "I think I'm going to walk home, I need to clear my head of some things. Sorry, Usagi."

The girls watched as Chibiusa walked off, Rei sensed something different in Chibiusa. She wasn't sure if it was because of the missing girls or if it had something to do with at home. Chibiusa not wanting to see Mamoru was very odd, especially since as a child she often looked up to him. Perhaps, it was just the teenager within her.

"She seems a bit more mature than Usagi did when she was that age." Ami said.

"Mhmm. She keeps to herself a little bit more too." Makoto pointed out.

"She's sort of always been like that, even as a small child. Remember when she came here during the Dark Moon Kingdom?" Rei asked. "She wouldn't tell us what was going on. She wouldn't trust us at first."

"Let's call it a night girls." Usagi said. She had heard the things that they were saying, but it made her very curious to know why she didn't want to see Mamoru. Had the two of them had a fight in her time?

Sakura and Minako had just finished up shopping for a few different things. Sakura was very happy with the few outfits she had gotten. She was even more thrilled that she got a stuffed kitten, and a journal "Mommy, where is Artemis been these past two days?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "He's… Not doing well. Him and Luna aren't speaking, so he took off to clear his head for the moment."

Sakura giggled, "Chassira?"

"What? How do you know… Oh, right." Minako shook her head. "Yes, he's decided that he wants to see- hey wait! Do Luna and Artemis ever make up?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Artemis finally realizes his mistake. I'm not sure when though. They have Diana and a few other Kitten's together."

"Well, at least there is hope for one of us." Minako sighed.

"Chassira lives with the Kaioh's and Tenoh's. It's not exactly pretty when Chassira and Luna pass each other. Especially since-" she stopped speaking when she noticed a man was staring at them. She clutched onto Minako's shirt, "Who is that guy?"

"Hmm?" she said and looked over to where Sakura was eyeballing the guy. "Oh, that's Jiro…" He walked up to Minako and the little girl. He extended his hand toward Sakura, she had the urge to bit his hand, but she managed to shake his hand weakly. "What do you want?"

"I think I was wrong in breaking up with you," he said. Sakura shook her head, wondering if this guy had lost his mind.

Minako looked at him aghast, "Really?" She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. A slender woman with long dark brown hair walked up to the little group, her lips pursed together.

"Hello dear," she said and wrapped her arms around Jiro. Jiro smirked and wrapped his arms around the slender woman. Minako felt dinner rising up into her throat

Sakura glared at the man and slid her foot back getting ready to kick him, but Minako stopped her, "He's not worth even that. Let's go Sakura."

"Where'd the kid come from? Aren't you too young to have kids? Why didn't you ever tell me you had a child?" Jiro laughed.

Sakura held onto Minako's hand as they walked away. His insults slowly died out as they walked further away. Minako's grip became firmer as she tried to control herself from bursting into tears. Sakura looked up at her mother to see that her eyes were glassy. She balled her free hand up and vowed she would get revenge on the man. She just wished she knew where the other girls were; they would help in a blink of an eye. She sighed deeply. She missed them dearly.

Chibiusa was one of her best friends, and the best advice giver in any situation. Nariko Kino was someone she could always depend on. Inari Hino always gave the girls a laugh. She spent most of her weekends grounded, and yet, always managed to get in trouble while she was grounded. Sakura loved it when Maemi threw out bets. It had become a bad habit for her, and the consequences were priceless.

Once the girls had to go the entire day without complaining about one another. The only two had succeeded were Nariko and Chou Tomoe. The losers had to streak across the palace only in their underwear- it had been all Maemi's idea, and she had lost her own bet. The children hadn't gotten very far before their parents had stopped them. Each dealt with their children on their own accord. Meanwhile, Neo-Queen Serenity had came up with the perfect embarrassment. She had pictures taken of each of the children and blown up to poster size. When they went for a casual dinner with the Queen one evening the children were quite astonished to see their pictures hanging behind their seats.

"Isn't it lovely?" the Queen had giggled. "Now, now children if you had only been nice to one another your pictures wouldn't have made it up on the wall. How long do you think they should stay up there?"

"Forever!" Kiya Kaioh cried out. She was the only one not phased by this, as she had only been four at the time.

"Please, Neo-Queen Serenity, have them taken down," Sora Tenoh begged.

Ami shook her head, turning her attention to her own daughter, "When will you learn to not make bets? What is one bet that you have won?"

Sakura giggled, causing Minako to look down at her. "What's so funny?" She eased her grip up on Sakura's hand and tried to shake off the incident with her ex. Sakura looked up at her mom, her green eyes sparkled,

"Oh nothing, I was just reminiscing." Sakura said.

"About?" Minako asked, bumping Sakura lightly with her hip.

Sakura giggled again, "I can't tell you." she waved her hand for Minako to get closer. Minako bent down to her level and Sakura cupped her hand around Minako's ear. "It's future stuff. If I tell you it could alter the future and then it wouldn't be as funny."

"As funny? The future is funny?" Minako asked. "What goes on in the future?"

"A lot of things." Sakura said, her heart leaped. Minako was finally interested in what went on in her time. "You and the other mother's always say we kids give you a run for your money."

Minako smiled halfheartedly. She didn't want to believe in the future just yet. Her mind traveled back to seeing her ex and how he had just treated her. For a moment she thought he was being sincere, but he managed to turn it into one of his sick games. The two of them picked up some takeout and headed back to the apartment. When they were home, Sakura noticed how quickly Minako reverted back to her depressed self.

Sakura took the food out and placed it on the table. She knew Minako wouldn't be joining her. She took out the small journal that Minako had bought her. Opening it to the first page, she begin to write down how many times Minako had laughed that day. Sakura frowned, only once had Minako laughed, and that was when Sakura had been modeling the clothes they had gotten for her. She wrote her goals for the next day, 'Make Mommy laugh five times.'

She knew it was going to be a challenge, but she was up for it. She smiled, as she shut the journal, and started eating.

The next morning, the girls; Makoto, Rei, and Ami took the girls' out for breakfast and to do some shopping. Usagi went over to Mamoru's house to spend the day with him. Nariko Kino was overly excited about shopping that morning. She had been unable to sleep very well, but so far that didn't seem to phase the bouncing girl.

"Narikoooooooo." Inari came up behind her, tickling her sides. "Shopping spree!"

Nariko danced around and turned to face Inari, "Eskimo?"

Inari giggled and the two of them rubbed their noses together. Maemi shook her head, giggling. "You two are goofs."

Makoto, Rei, and Ami laughed at the two of them. "Are the two of you best friends?" Rei asked.

Inari giggled, "Yes, but we're all a pretty close bunch. Neo-Queen Serenity says it's crazy how well we all get along together."

"That's good," Makoto said.

"We are one," Maemi said. It was their motto they had come up with when they found out they were Chibi Senshi's. And it didn't matter how young some of the children were, they had made a promise that they would listen to each and every one of their ideas. "But we still have our quarrels." she added.

"Are Sora and Megumi your best friends?" Ami asked her future daughter.

Maemi shook her head, "They're two of my good friends, but I tell all my secrets to Sakura."

"Secrets?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Her secret crush." Inari whispered.

"He's just a friend!" Maemi said, waving her hands around wildly. "Why can't you two understand that?"

Makoto, Rei, and Ami laughed. This must be one of their daily quarrels. They arrived to Reiko's Breakfast Dinning area. Nariko's eyes brightened instantly, "Momma takes me here all the time."

Inari chuckled, and looked up to Makoto, "It's her favorite place."

Makoto smiled, "It was built just last year. It's fairly new." Nariko waved for Inari to follow her. Inari took off after Nariko. The two little girls headed toward the play area. Maemi decided to follow the adults to the table. She wished that one of the other girls were here at the moment so she could have someone to talk to.

"Hey, Ami, I noticed you didn't bring any books to study?" Makoto said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Today is the little ones days. I can study as soon as I get back home." Ami explained.

"That's a girl," Rei said patting Ami on the back. "You should enjoy your summer."

Ami smiled sheepishly. The girls came back to the table all hot and sweaty. They squeezed into the booth next to their future mother's. The waitress walked up and introduced herself. The woman brought the kids glasses of milk; which, Maemi stared at in horror.

"Hot tea." Makoto said, putting in her order for her drink. The other's nodded in agreement. Maemi wanted to speak up and say she didn't want milk, but she didn't. Inari and Nariko were engrossed in a story that they were telling.

"I will be back shortly to take your breakfast order." the waitress explained, and scooted onto the next table to take their drink orders as well. Maemi looked at the menu and choose something simple to eat, and hopefully wouldn't need her glass of milk. When the woman came back to take their order, Maemi politely spoke to the woman, "I would enjoy the fruit bowl, please."

"I want blueberry pancakes," squealed Nariko, kicking her feet happily. "With lots and lots of berry syrup!"

"Please." Makoto whispered to Nariko.

"Pretty please?" she added with emphasis.

"Of course," the woman smiled and wrote down the child's order.

"Eggs and bacon please? With a side of jelly toast." Inari said.

Rei leaned over the table, "She's still nothing like you."

"Please, Rei." Makoto hissed. She turned her attention back to the little girl sitting next to her, "Are blueberries your favorite?" Nariko smiled, and nodded her head frantically. The food came, and Maemi ate her food slowly. Inari and Nariko ate their food quickly, as if they hadn't eaten in several years.

"They have Usagi's table mannerism," Rei pointed out. "Slow down Inari, you're going to choke."

Inari slowed down enough to where it was noticeable. The two of them had scarffed down their food in a matter of minutes, and downed their entire glass of milk. "May we be excused?" Inari asked.

"Yes," Rei replied, as she took a single bite from her food. Makoto gave Nariko permission as well. The two were gone in a flash.

"Drink your milk. It helps grow strong bones," Ami told Maemi. Maemi was about to protest, but she grabbed the milk and slowly began to drink it. The girls finished up their meals. Maemi was feeling a bit queasy, she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Ami looked at Makoto and Rei concerned. "I should go check on her."

She walked in to find Maemi cleaning herself up, "Are you alright sweetie?"

Maemi nodded, tears brimming her eyes, "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Aww," Ami took the girl into her arms. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have made you drink the milk."

"I didn't want to make you agitated." Maemi explained.

Ami shook her head, "You wouldn't have made me agitated or angry. Why do you think that?"

Maemi shrugged, "Because you're not my mamma yet."

Ami smiled, "So you feel weird telling me things at this time now, do you?" Maemi nodded. "It's okay. I probably would have too. You can trust me though in this time."

Maemi smiled. "I'm ready to go shopping now."

They walked out to find that the bill had already been paid for. The girls' were waiting outside trying to figure out where they should shop. "The thrifty store!" Nariko cried out. Inari nodded in agreement.

"The thrift store is a good idea," Makoto said. "We can always get more there then we could at a regular retail store."

Ami thought quietly to herself about what the future was like. Nariko seemed to really enjoy thrift stores. Did Tokyo's palace ever take place, or did Nariko know the value of a dollar more than other children? Surely, wherever they lived they gave their children spending limits. They headed toward the nearest thrift store, and one of the finest.

The girls were so cute modeling their clothes. Although, Ami noticed that Maemi tried her hardest to stay away from pants and shorts. Whenever Ami pointed out a pair of cute pajama's with pants Maemi shook her head and turned it down.

"Maemi… Is something bothering you?" Ami asked.

She blushed, "I'm not use to thrift stores. I'm okay with shirts and dresses, but not pants from thrift stores." She looked down at the ground. "I feel like a bother."

"You're not a bother." Ami smiled, and pushed Maemi's blue hair off her face. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm not to fond of them either. We'll get you some nice pajama's and shorts this evening."

Maemi smiled. The rest of the day went smoothly for the three of them. Ami was learning much about her future daughter, but she still had that nagging worry about her career.

**Authors Note: **The outers part is next.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I forgot to add this last part into chapter three. Heh.

Chapter Three-

A young girl with long violet hair, that could wrap around her body easily, slid down a long tube. Her feet landed on cold cement. She adjusted the bag that she carried on her shoulder and walked onto the carpet.

"Tarvos." she begin in a small, shaky voice.

A boy with dark red hair turned around to her, shooting the death glare at her, "Have you found it yet?"

"N-no." her hands were shaking violently. "There's no sign of the Pearl of Life. W-what sh-should I do?"

"Find it, idiot. The Queen doesn't believe you are fit to be in her court. She will kill you if you can not prove to her that you can do a simple task." Tarvos shot out. "And how many times have I told you to call me Kanaye."

"I'm sorry Tar- I mean Kanaye," she said, bowing. "I don't see why we must sacrifice someone's life, though."

"Phoebe," he groaned. "Your own life depends on this. Why is it even in question?"

"I understand," she said sadly. She bowed and was on her way toward the exit when Tarvos added,

"Remember all the good that the Queen will do once she receives the pearl, that was rightfully ours."

Phoebe breathed in deeply. She didn't understand how the queen could possibly do any good, when in Phoebe's eyes she only saw evil. She exited through a door and went up the stairs. She had tried to see it from her -mother's- the Queen's point of view, but so far she hadn't been able to. The Queen had said that Phoebe was the weakest out of all her children, and therefore she would always make it difficult on Phoebe.

Chapter Four- The Outers

Chou sat up in bed, clenching onto the sheets, as she looked around the extremely dark room. An unexpected tear rolled down her cheek, and then as if that were queue the other's followed silently after. She wanted to get up and look around, but her legs were shaking violently.

"Mamma…" she called out silently. A full shower of tears erupted from her eyes. She couldn't find it in he r to be brave. "Mamma." she choked once more.

The door creaked open, and a black haired young lady stepped through, looking very confused. Chou's eyes widen in horror, as she sees the figure of someone heading toward her. She shot under the covers, her entire body shaking violently. She wanted to scream out for help, but couldn't find her voice.

"Hello?" Hotaru said, she was just as scared. She didn't want to hurt the child that was in a panic, but she had no idea what to say or do. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"St-st-stay away," Chou screamed, moving further down the bed. She couldn't hear what the crazy woman was saying, but she knew she wanted to stay away. Hotaru bit her bottom lip. She had no idea what to do or say. She thought about calling her mom and papa, but they wouldn't have any better luck than she.

"I only want to help," Hotaru said, her voice slightly strained. She lifted the covers up off the child. She kicked and screamed. "Shhh. Shhh."

Chou rolled off the bed, and the woman walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Chou wiped the tears out of her eyes. She saw the woman for the first time. Her stomach twisted and turned, she cupped her hands over her mouth and spewed all over them. Vomit ran down onto her pajama's. Chou started crying again, this time embarrassed.

Hotaru was slightly grossed out by this, but she had remembered several times when she had done this to herself. She remembered what Michiru and Setsuna-mama would do in a time like this. Hotaru bent down to the child's level, "It's okay, sweetheart."

Chou went to wipe her eyes with her vomited hands, but Hotaru stopped her. She grabbed a tissue from her night stand and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You know what would make you feel better?" Chou shook her head. Hotaru smiled, "A nice warm bath, and a nice glass of spearmint tea."

Chou smiled for the first time. She noticed how much the woman resembled her mother. The only difference was, she looked younger. Hotaru helped the little girl up and walked her to the bathroom. "My name is Hotaru, what's yours?"

"Chou." she whispered.

Hotaru smiled, "What an adorable name. Your name means Butterfly. Mine is Firefly."

Chou giggled. She knew this young woman was her mother, but she got the feeling she was in the wrong timeframe. She was too afraid to speak and ask questions. She listened to what Hotaru instructed her to do. "I have some clothes for you. Luckily, I saved a box from when I was a child." Hotaru laughed. "Never thought I'd actually need to use them." She ran the bath water for Chou and went to get the box out of her closet. She couldn't help but feel a strong connection between her and the girl. She wondered if there was a possible chance that they were related somehow. She knew she needed to get over to The Mansion and talk to her family about this. Strange things were always happening to them because they were Senshi.

Setsuna Meioh was sitting alone in a quaint café, sipping a warm glass of tea. She still lived with Haruka and Michiru inside their mansion. She had to admit since Hotaru had moved out things had gotten a lot quieter. Michiru had taken up painting and more recitals, and Haruka went back to racing full time.

The woman walked back up to Setsuna, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," Setsuna said.

The woman looked into the seat across from her. "Awwh, is that your daughter. She's adorable. Would she like anything for hen she wakes up?"

"Huh?" Setsuna said, and peered over the table. She was shocked to see a little girl curled up on the booth. She turned back to the waitress and smiled, "I'll have to see what she wants first."

"Alright, I'll be back when she wakes." she said.

Setsuna leaned over the table again, "Kid, wake up."

The child stirred around in the seat. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, startled she was in a café. "I don't usually sleepwalk." She stuck her bottom lip out, she turned to look at Setsuna, "Mom, how'd I get here?"

"Mom?" Setsuna asked.

Megumi's face fell, "Please, don't play games."

"I'm not…" Setsuna said truthfully.

"But you are Setsuna Meioh, aren't you?" Megumi asked extremely confused.

Setsuna nodded slowly and Megumi continued, "You're the gatekeeper. Guardian of Time."

"Yes, but we usually don't address these things in public," Setsuna explained.

"I'm so sorry," Megumi said, and cupped her hands over her mouth. "My name is Megumi Meioh, I'm eleven years old, and I usually live in the palace."

"You're in the wrong time, sweetie." Setsuna said. "The time of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign hasn't begun."

"Hmm… I wonder how I ended up here," Megumi said. The waitress came back and asked Megumi if she wanted anything to eat. She looked at Setsuna looking for permission to order something. Setsuna nodded, and Megumi ordered a strawberry muffin, with a glass of orange juice. Setsuna asked the waitress if they could get it to go. She nodded and swept away to go place the order.

"You don't remember how you ended up here?" Setsuna asked. "You weren't told that you were coming to the past? Are there…other's of you?"

"Yes ma'am," Megumi said. "There are eight more of us, assuming that everyone is here. Perhaps we are here for training? Our parents don't want us fighting the current enemies, due to our ages, and such."

"How old is the youngest?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, there are two five year olds." Megumi explained. The woman came back with the food and a check. Setsuna quickly dropped some change there and hurried the little girl out.

"We're going to the mansion so we can figure this out," Setsuna explained, opening the passenger side for the girl. Megumi got in and Setsuna shut it. She got in on her side and cranked the car up. Megumi wondered what was in store for them when they got to the mansion. She could tell that Setsuna was not pleased with her sudden arrival, but she wasn't sure why.

Haruka Tenoh was placing her helmet on, when her manager walked up to her. He had a huge big grin on his face. He placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder, "We're glad to have you back fulltime."

Haruka flashed a smile, "It's good to be back."

Something caught the managers attention, and he turned to look inside Haruka's car. "Eh, Haruka, we usually don't allow kids in races. I thought all your kids were grown."

Haruka's looked at the man bewildered. She looked into the car window and sure enough there was a child curled up in the passenger seat. "I'll take care of this." Haruka said. The manager nodded and walked off. Haruka opened the door and pulled the brown haired girl out of the front seat, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The little girl barely had time to catch her balance. "No-nothing," she looked at the car confused, and back at Haruka who had her by the neck. She pulled back away from her, slightly aggravated. She was quite aware that this was not the Haruka she knew. She stomped her feet, and crossed her arms. "You have issues."

"I do?" Haruka asked, her eyebrow raised. "I'm not the one playing inside people's cars."

"Well, I wasn't playing. I was originally sleeping peacefully in my bed! And then I end up in _your_ car." Sora growled. She glanced at Haruka's gear. Her name was written all over it. She knew spatting out her name wouldn't be very effective. "Where's Michiru-mama?"

"Who?" Haruka asked, slightly aghast.

"I think you're fully aware of who I'm talking of." Sora said.

"I have a race to win." Haruka said, and went to shut the door, but Sora slid in just as it shut.

Cursing, Haruka got into the driver seat, "What do you want kid?"

"I need to speak to Michiru-mama and find my sister," Sora explained. "I'm not getting out of this car until that happens."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haruka said. "Now get out!"

Sora shook her head, "Sailor Uranus, you better listen to me now. I have the ability to tell your identity to the world."

Haruka glared at the little girl. Her manager walked back up to let her know the race was about to start. Haruka tried to show that she was not irritated, "Something's come up."

"Haruka Tenoh…are you forfeiting?" he asked completely shocked.

"I'm going to have to," Haruka said gripping the steering wheel.

"This will be the first race…ever"

"Please, don't say anything else. I have to go." Haruka said, cranking the car up. She slammed he foot on the pedal and took off. She couldn't believe she had to quit for the first time ever. She was far too ticked off to try and speak to the girl.

Kiya Kaioh's eyes popped open. She blinked several times to see if she was dreaming. The ceiling was painted with angels. She smiled, and sat up. Yawning, her eyes bounced back and forth trying to grasp her new surroundings. Her feet touched the ground and something small, and furry came up to them and begin licking them.

"Eeeee!" Kiya squealed. She looked down to see a small puppy looking up to her. "Oberon!" The puppy yelped, excitedly. Kiya bent down to pick him up. "You're so adorable! I've never seen you as a puppy. You're all old in my time."

The puppy licked her face. Kiya stood up from the couch. She needed to find out why she was here, and why her puppy had been kidnapped- _dog napped. _She was amazed at how big the house was, and the breathtaking scenes. She passed by a huge kitchen, that could easily fit twelve people in it. She wondered who lived in this mansion. She was shocked that there weren't a gazillion different people going all over the place. She heard a soft humming melody coming from upstairs. She looked down at the puppy, gulping.

"Ready to go find the culprit?" she asked. The puppy licked her feet. Kiya giggled. She started tiptoeing up the stairs. Her insides were squirming, as she knew she was about to encounter a possible thief. She wasn't sure how she was going to confront the horrible person, but she knew she had to. She felt nauseated when she got to the last step, to see a hall full of rooms. She wanted to scream. She had never seen so many rooms, and them to be all empty. At home, they had only _five_ bedrooms, but there was often people coming in and out of them.

She spotted an open door, and walked up to it. Peering in, she saw a woman, with her hair pulled back into a hat. She was painting a beautiful picture. Kiya's eyes grew large when she recognized the picture. She gasped, and walked into the room, "You stole that picture!"

Michiru's paintbrush went up through the picture, startled. She turned around to see a small little girl standing there, pointing her finger at her, and the puppy at her feet. Michiru smiled, "You're quite adorable."

"No, you can't kidnap me too!" Kiya squealed, she went to make a run for it, but stopped and stared into the woman's eyes. "You look very familiar."

"Do I?" Michiru asked, very amused.

Kiya nodded indefinitely, "Why did you kidnap Oberon? That's not very nice."

Michiru laughed, "I'm afraid I bought Oberon fair and square. He was a gift from Haruka."

Kiya whirled around and came back to face Michiru. "How do you know Haruka? I know Haruka, you can't too. You're an evil kidnapper." She bent down and picked the puppy up. "I'm taking Oberon back!"

Michiru nodded, "I agree, you should. Do you need a place to stay? I have a room, but it's going to cost you."

Kiya looked at her quizzical. "How much?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out some lent. "This is all I have."

Michiru smiled, "That's the right amount of lint I needed." Michiru held out her hand. Kiya looked from her hand to the lint. She bit the top of her lip, and slowly walked toward her. She shut her eyes as the lint fell out of her hand and into Michiru's hand. She quickly pulled her hand back so the kidnapper wouldn't grab her too. Michiru stood up, and put the lint in her own dress pocket. "I will show you and Oberon to your room now."

Michiru led the way down the hall. She came to the second room and opened it, "This will be your room while you stay."

Kiya nodded. She went and placed Oberon on the bed. She looked back at Michiru, "Miss… I'm a little hungry."

Michiru smiled, "What would you like to eat?"

"Ice cream!" Kiya squealed.

"I can do that." Michiru replied.

"And you won't poison it?" Kiya asked.

"I promise," Michiru said. "Besides you paid fair and square."

Kiya nodded in agreement. Michiru shook her head. The child was very creative. The two of them walked into the very big kitchen. Oberon followed close behind Kiya. The front door opened, catching Michiru's attention. She looked around the corner just as Hotaru was coming in.

"Hotaru, I wasn't expecting you." Michiru sad coming toward her daughter. She spotted a little girl quivering behind her. "Oh, I see."

Kiya came out of the kitchen, ice cream smeared all over her face. "You know Hotaru too! Just who are you evil kidnapper?"

Hotaru looked at Michiru slightly confused. She had never seen the girl in her life, and was calling her mother a 'kidnapper'. Michiru smiled, "Are you sure you want to know? Can you handle the truth?"

"Yes, I can handle the truth." Kiya said.

"Alright, if you think so." Michiru said. She took her hat off, causing her aqua hair to cascade down to her shoulder's. Kiya's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't speak.

Haruka and Setsuna came in the front door, with children of their own. Haruka groaned when she saw that there were other children already there. The little blue haired one gave out a shriek when she saw Megumi and Sora. Chou even went over to the two older girls.

"We need to talk," Haruka said to Michiru directly.

Setsuna took the children into the living room, and then met the other three in a secluded room. Haruka was infuriated, "I had to forfeit my first race ever! Not even when I was Sailor Uranus did I forfeit a race."

Michiru looked at Haruka, shaking her head, "Because there was no reason for you to forfeit. We knew the other girls could handle it, and you and I both know, if we were ever needed than you would have forfeited a race."

"Michiru, these kids are bad news!" Haruka stated. "They show up expecting us to be their _parents_."

Michiru took a note out from her pocket, "They _are_ our children. Whether you want to believe that or not." The note was passed around. It was written by Michiru from the future. "It'll only be for the summer."

Haruka shook her head, "It's not that easy, Michiru. Our lives are going to change no matter what. I was content with having only Hotaru."

Hotaru's stomach squirmed. She had never seen Haruka so upset about kids. Of course, in her childhood life they tried to eliminate her because they thought she was evil and not possessed. The two bickered back and forth until Haruka just walked out.

Setsuna sighed, "She'll come around eventually. For the time being, though, I must return to my post and see if I can read into the future. There is no sign of an evil presence, and if they're here from the future than our future selves must know something."

"Megumi is staying here than?" Michiru asked feeling exhausted. She had never had an argument with Haruka this bad. She couldn't help but feel as though Haruka felt like her freedom was just swept right out from under her feet. She understood from her perspective, but they were just children and they wouldn't understand that.

"If that's alright with you? I will be back within a couple of days." Setsuna said, she picked up her purse and walked out. She didn't bother to explain to Megumi that she was leaving.

"May I stay here and help you out with the kids?" Hotaru asked.

"That would be wonderful," Michiru said. "I better go speak to them and then I'm going to have to find Haruka."

Hotaru nodded. She had a bad feeling that she was going to be watching four children all at once.


	5. Worms Haruka's Dismay

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Had a bit of writers block with this one, and college started back up. I've had buckets of homework dropped on me. Hopefully, there won't be such a long delay with the next chapter. But if there is, it's schools fault. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five- Worms

Megumi Meioh sighed heavily. She had been showed to her new room during her stay, but she couldn't help but feel they were intruding. Setsuna, her mother, had left almost immediately after their arrival at the mansion. She wasn't quite sure why she couldn't just accept she had a daughter. She curled up on the bed of the empty room.

She had _nothing_ here. She didn't have her favorite stuffed frog that her mother had gotten for her. She was slightly jealous of Kiya, who had befriended her puppy so quickly. There was a knock on the door. Megumi sat up, "Come in."

Sora Tenoh came in, shutting the door behind her. "I never knew in my whole life that Haruka-papa was this afraid of life changing." she frowned. "How are you holding up?"

Megumi shook her head, shrugging. "As good as I can. I want to go back home."

Sora plopped down beside Megumi and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "I do too. Things might get a bit icky before they get better."

Megumi nodded in agreement, "We have to remember why we came here, I guess."

Sora rolled her eyes and laid back on Megumi's bed. _The reason why they had come here_. Couldn't she just forget it all? Their parents wouldn't accept them in this time, and there didn't appear to be a threat of any kind. She wasn't sure how they were going to get any training done here. Perhaps, they had been sent to the wrong time. That was a wish more than anything else.

"Haruka, can we talk about this?" Michiru asked. She wrapped her arm around Haruka looking out across the ocean. "It's okay to be afraid."

"Why have you accepted this so quickly?" Haruka asked. "Don't you understand what it means?"

Michiru frowned, "It means less time painting, swimming, and other things. Have you ever thought about the pros?"

Haruka shook her head, furious. She didn't want to think about the pros. She only wanted to spend her days racing and focusing on Michiru. Now with kids it meant they'd always be in-between them. They would come first, and their freedom that had been stolen from them ever since becoming Senshi's was taken back again.

Michiru threw her head back looking up at the sky, thoughtfully. She sighed, putting her head back down. She intertwined her fingers with Haruka's and gazed into her eyes sadly. "You really don't want to have children, do you?"

Haruka shook her head, "No, do you remember the difficulties we went through with Hotaru? Sure, she was a sweet child, and adorable at times, but I didn't know how to answer those questions about her birth parents or about why she was the Senshi of Destruction and-""

Michiru's eyebrow raised, "Haruka, these children _aren't_ Hotaru. Don't you feel the connection between those two?"

Haruka gulped, she didn't want to admit it, but she did. "Do we have to have children in the future?"

Michiru frowned, "Let's think about the present now, and worry about the future when it gets here. Let's just get through these next few weeks and then it can be us."

"You promise?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded slowly. The only times that Haruka and Michiru had been spending time together was at nights, and that was if Haruka wasn't working on her car. Michiru wondered if Haruka really wanted it to be 'them', or if she was referring to her car again. The house had been lonely since Hotaru moved out, and considering she was in college they didn't see her until the Summers or for the Holidays.

Haruka gave Michiru a hug, she was already dying for these next few weeks to get over with so she could get back to being herself and doing her own things. "We should get back home."

"How about dinner?" Michiru asked, grabbing Haruka's arm. "Just the two of us?"

"Hmmm." Haruka looked up at the sky, scratching her chin. "Where would we go?" Haruka laughed, "I don't remember the last time we went out to dinner as just us two."

Michiru looked down at the concrete. She remembered it all too well. They had gone to an expensive Sushi Restaurant and all Haruka could think about was her race that weekend. She had been nervous about it all week, and halfway through she had gotten up to go work on the car. She promised Michiru she would make it up to her next week, but she never had. Haruka had been engrossed in herself to realize that the dinner was for their own Anniversary.

"Let's go to that new fish grill that just opened up." Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded in agreement, sliding her hands into her pockets. "We should probably give Hotaru a call and make sure it's okay."

Michiru laughed, "Four kids at once, poor thing."

Haruka smiled mischievously, "I'd almost feel sorry for her, but- this is like the ultimate payback for all that she put us through."

Michiru rolled her eyes, "She wasn't _that_ bad."

"That's because you have more of the mother's eyes. _My child is perfect_." she fluttered her eyes.

Michiru playfully hit Haruka, "Knock it off." She pulled out her phone to dial Hotaru's number. It rung twice, and then she answered.

"Michiru-mama, is Haruka-papa okay?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru looked over at Haruka smiling. Haruka just didn't realize how much she was cared for by Hotaru. "She's fine. I was calling to let you know me and Haruka are going to grab something to eat. We wanted to make sure you were okay with the children. We'll be out for a couple of hours."

Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Kiya and Chou are sleeping with the dog that Kiya claims is hers. And the two older one's are up in Megumi's room."

"Use the credit card and get them something to eat when they're hungry." Michiru explained. "You know where it is."

"Thank you," Hotaru said. "You two enjoy yourself." Hotaru shut her phone and turned around to go check on the girls. They were both there when she turned around. Hotaru jumped, and swallowed her scream. "Are you hungry?"

Sora shook her head, "Are we allowed to go outside?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, you're more than welcome to."

"Thank you," Sora took Megumi's arm and walked through the huge mansion and out the back door. She threw her arms up, and arched her back. "Phew! The palace and this mansion are totally different. The Mansion is too quiet."

Megumi giggled, "It is. It's even weirder that we don't have Kiyoshi breathing down our necks. 'What are you girls up to now?'" she mimicked Chou's older sister, and their cousin.

"That's a positive." Sora said. Sora put her hands on her hips, her eyes surveying the small garden they out in one section. "We have no reason to try to fancy our parents and try to get them to like us. Haruka-papa isn't going to accept it as easy as Michiru-mama."

"And my mama isn't going to accept that she falls in love- at all." Megumi said, her face falling a little. "What's the plan?"

"Worms." Sora grinned. "Grab that pail over there and meet me in the garden."

Megumi nodded. The two of them separated for a few seconds and then met back up in the garden. Sora had chosen a spot quickly to start digging in. It was a secluded place, so it would be hard to see from the door.

Setsuna's hands shook a great deal. She had read over and over and over again the future, but saw no daughter. It didn't make sense, what changed now that made her accept love? Clearly it was a mess up. She, the guardian of time, could _**not**_ fall in love. It was unheard of.

"Perhaps, there are some questions better unanswered." a voice spoke.

Setsuna felt a chill run down her spin, "A child in the future poses a threat."

"She's in the past now, not the future, correct?"

"Chronos, it doesn't work. I don't just don't hook up with some random stranger or- Everything is set in stone as to what I am to do." Setsuna said, her voice on the edge of rising.

"Chibiusa and Hotaru weren't meant to happen? You love those two children dearly, and would do anything for them. Stop questioning all aspects of your life, and enjoy the stay of your daughter, Megumi Meioh. Remember, you live in the present, she lives in the future. It's completely up to you on if she exist." he explained. "Just as it is up to Haruka and Michiru with their children."

"You make it sound so simple. Just accept it as the way it is." Setsuna snapped. She couldn't just _accept_ this. A child was _huge_.

"Well, you can. How long do you plan on hiding here, child?"

Setsuna sighed. She covered her ears with her hands, trying to get Chronos voice out of her head. She hated how he spoke into her thoughts at times. She stood, with her staff next to her, and continued to watch the ripples through space. Something seemed to be stirring, something troublesome, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is the house clear?" Sora whispered.

Megumi came back, nodding indefinitely, "Yes, Hotaru is upstairs tending to the little kids."

Sora came inside, the bucket behind her. Her muddy feet left a trail from the sliding doors, and into the bathroom. The girls quickly hid the bucket of beetles under the cabinet. "No mercy."

Megumi agreed with Sora. "Girls!" Hotaru called.

Panicked, they turned of the light and rushed out to find Hotaru in the kitchen searching through the drawers. She pulled out a card, and slid it into her pocket. Megumi and Sora slinked out of the kitchen, thinking they weren't meant to see the hiding spot of the card. They sat down on the couches, and waited for Hotaru to come in.

"Ah, there you are." she said, as she came into the room. "Would you girls like chicken and rice tonight?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Sora proclaimed.

"Oh…" Hotaru said, giving her a funny look. "I could order a side of vegetables?"

"No thank you, a salad will be fine." Sora explained. Hotaru nodded and then looked at Megumi awaiting for her answer.

Megumi spoke softly, "Chicken and rice is fine."

Hotaru turned and left the room slowly. She could feel the tension in the children's spirit, and didn't like it one bit. They seemed very cutoff and dry. Hotaru tried to put herself in their position, but found it impossible. They were from the future, and she couldn't compare her life to theirs. She wondered if the two children even liked her in their future. She sighed. She grabbed the phone book and skimmed through the pages until she came out to her favorite takeout place.

Kiya and Chou came downstairs with Oberon behind them. They walked into the living room, Kiya climbed in Sora's lap and Chou climbed in Megumi's. Megumi wrapped her arms around the little girl and smiled, "Are you and Kiya having fun with the puppy?"

"Yes," Chou replied. She leaned into Megumi, "I wish you were my sister instead."

Megumi giggled, and Sora smirked at Chou. Kiyoshi was sometimes very cruel to her sister, and didn't want anything to do with her at times. Kiyoshi Tomoe only got along with Chibiusa, and then she had her friends at school. Kiyoshi had already threatened Chou to not bother her when they started school. No one understood the animosity between Kiyoshi and her little sister, as it had always been this way since the birth of Chou. Megumi and Sora believed that Chou becoming a Chibi Senshi over her didn't help their relationship any better. It just gave her another reason to belittle her sister.

"I wish you were my little sister too," Megumi hugged the little girl.

Michiru wiped her mouth off with the soft napkin and placed it back in her lap. They had enjoyed a quiet dinner without the mentioning's of the children back at their house. Her stomach twisted and turned with the news she had to tell Haruka. Though, Haruka had known about it for several months, she wasn't sure how she would take the news now.

"Haru…" Michiru spoke softly. Haruka looked up into her Michiru's sea green eyes. Michiru swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat, "You do remember that it is time for me to go… on that cruise recital?" Her hands shook, she quickly hid them from view, but she was certain Haruka had already seen how scared she was. "I can cancel of course."

Haruka raised her eyebrow, "On such short notice?"

Michiru nodded, "Yes,"

Haruka shook her head, "No, you go. It's only for three days. I can handle the kids."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked, taken by surprise the sudden change of events.

Haruka moved her steak around with her fork, "Yeah, it'll be fine."

She could tell the woman was frightened. She put her own shaking hand on Haruka's, "I'm sure Hotaru will help out when she can."

"She had plans this weekend too," Haruka said shaking her head. "I can't keep her from her plans. We should probably get back." Michiru agreed. They did need to get back, and put the children to sleep. She wondered if Hotaru was okay, or if she was hanging by a thread with the kids. Michiru wasn't sure what to expect from the children. She knew she felt a close connection with Sora and Kiya, but she knew very little about their personalities or what they liked or their needs.

The children spent the rest of the evening playing board games with Hotaru, and eating their dinner. Sora had caught Hotaru putting the plastic card back into the drawer. She knew what she and Megumi's next plan of action was. When Haruka and Michiru had come home, Haruka immediately left to the garage. Sora rolled her eyes, seething at this gesture. She wanted to be recognized for who she was- and that was Sora Kaioh-Tenoh, the daughter of Neptune and Uranus.

Kiya had jumped up excited when they had come home. She wanted to give Haruka a hug, but she had vanished from the room too quickly. "That's not our real papa," Sora scowled and Kiya sat back down.

Michiru looked hurt, but said nothing to the children to comfort them. She was dreading leaving out more so than ever. She hoped Haruka wouldn't do something to damage the child's spirits more. She didn't know if this was for better or worse. She sat down on the couch, and watched the five of them play a memory card game. Chou seemed to be an expert at it.

"It's getting time for shed eye," Michiru said to the children.

Sora looked up at Michiru, "The older kids usually get to stay up thirty minutes later. Megumi nodded in agreement. Her bedtime was usually nine o'clock, an hour past Sora's. Michiru looked over at Hotaru for help, but the young woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright." Michiru finally gave in. Sora smiled, and they continued their game until it was finished. Kiya and Chou listened to Michiru when they told them it was bedtime. Hotaru came up the stairs with them.

"Can we sleep together?" Chou asked shyly, she was holding Kiya's hand tightly.

Hotaru nodded, "That's fine with me."

"Are you staying here mommy?" Chou asked the young Hotaru.

Hotaru's stomach did a summersault, and small little bumps raised over her body. '_Mommy_' was not a term she was used to being called. It felt so strange that the little girl would call her that. Chou's eyes begin filling with tears.

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, I'll stay here for the night. But in the morning I have to go out of town for the weekend."

"Why do you have to go away?" Chou asked, the tears escaping from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop. Kiya put her arm around Chou.

"It's okay Chou. We have Oberon! He will keep us safe while your mommy is away."

Hotaru really wished they would stop reffering to her as a mother. It was hard to hear those words. She had never really put much thought into having children in the future, and while she was accepting to Chou's sudden appearance she felt overwhelmed with being called a mother. It was a whole nother world.

"I'm meeting with some of my college friends." Hotaru explained. "I'll be back on Monday though and then we can spend all the time together."

Chou nodded. Hotaru bent down and swopped the little girl into her arms. Michiru smiled, whether Hotaru wanted to admit it or not, she was a natural at this motherhood thing. Michiru's looked back at the smiling Kiya, and chuckled to herself. The blue haired girl never stopped smiling.

"Is papa coming?" Kiya asked, sweetly; swaying from side to side. Michiru and Hotaru looked at her startled. Michiru couldn't help but feel that Kiya had a strong bond with Haruka, and if Haruka kept up her pestering self than that bond may be broken.

"Not tonight, sweetie, she's working on her motorcycle."

"But papa _has _to sleep." Kiya said throwing her arms up drastically.

"Ah, remember, though, you're from the future. Haruka's different right now." Michiru explained.

Kiya wrinkled her nose up in confusion, "But you the same."

A laugh escaped from Hotaru. Michiru shot her a glare that said that's-not-funny. "Come on, lets get you girls in the bed. We can talk about this confusing stuff later."

Kiya obeyed, and climbed into the bed near the wall. Hotaru laid Chou down next to Kiya. Oberon poked his head in. Upon seeing the little girls he pounced up on the bed an snuggled himself inbetween Kiya and Chou. Hotaru smiled, "Well, if I ever see this dog in the future and wonder why it's so close to Chou and Kiya, I'll know why."

Chou giggled, "Oberon loves us!"

Hotaru bent down and kissed Chou on her forehead, "Goodnight little one, I'll see you in the morning before I leave."

Michiru blew Kiya a kiss. She threw a kiss back. "Night mommy."

Miciru swallowed hard, "Goodnight," she turned the lights off and the two of them walked out silently. She left the door craked just a tiny bit, just as she used to do for Hotaru, and the two of them walked down the hall just a little, "Is everything alright?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah," Michiru said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "You adored the little girl before you had to go chase Haruka down. Do you think this is all a mistake?"

Michiru sighed, "The kids aren't mistakes by no means. It's Haruka…" her voice drifted. "She doesn't want to have kids."

"Oh." Hotaru said. She thought back to the two little girls in the room. They shared a strong bond. If Chou didn't have Kiya who would she have instead? And if Sora wasn't there either, who would Megumi have? Or did Setsuna-mama not want children either? Would that mean Chou would be the only outer child? Hotaru couldn't help herself, but she had already fallen in love with the little girl. She was frightened by the aspect of her having children, as she had never given it a thought, but now that she had met Chou she knew she needed her in her own life.

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs, catching everything Michiru had said. She hadn't noticed the sadness in her eyes or voice beforehand, but now she could recall the conversation from earlier and realized that Michiru was only trying to comfort her. Haruka cursed herself lightly, who was comforting Michiru? Haruka was only concerned about herself and her own future. How could she have forgotten about Michiru's own feelings in all of this? She cleared her throat, "Michiru-dear?"

"Yes," Michiru said, startled.

"I'm going to wash up before I come up, a bit dirty." Haruka explained.

Megumi and Sora turned to each other horrified. The bathroom door on the first floor shut. "The worms." they both said.

"We are so-" Sora curled up in the couch. "Doomed."

Haruka started the water. She slid out of her oily clothes and stepped into the hot steaming shower. She tried to think of ways to convince herself that children in the future were okay. She wondered how far in the future the children had actually come from. She shuddered, this had to be a mistake. _One_ child was enough, but _two_ would be a much bigger challenge. Maybe she could still talk Michiru out of it. She had too, she needed her freedom. Children were like a prison from that.

She finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. She opened the cabinet under the sink and worms spilled out all over the floor. She shot back, slipping on a puddle of water and landed back in the bathtub. Her eyes lit up with fury, "Michiru!" she screamed.

Sora darted out the back door. Megumi tried to follow after her, but by the time she got to the door the girl was gone. She gulped, tears welding up in her eyes.


	6. Tested, and Sailor Pluto a Murderer!

Chapter Six- Tested; and Sailor Pluto a murderer.

It took Michiru and Hotaru a good while to get Haruka to calm down. Megumi took the harsh words from her Aunt about how selfish they were, and that they should be kicked out right then and there and go back to the future where they had come from. Michiru tried to comfort the girl, but it wasn't helping with the tension in the air. She wanted to fall into Michiru's arms and cry. She yearned for her mother's comfort, but she had a feeling that even is she were here at the moment that she wouldn't comfort her. She was glad to know that Hotaru and Michiru were still the kind same people they were in the future.

Megumi stirred around in her bed the next morning. Her green hair was matted, and stuck to her face. She sat up, everything from the previous night coming back to her. She collapsed onto her pillow, exhausted. She wondered if she could stay in her room all day? Perhaps, for the whole stay. She sighed, getting up. Her feet stepped on something hard. She lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" groaned the person on the floor.

Megumi looked at Sora in disbelief, "What time did you get in?"

"Late." Sora replied. "They left the door open. I waited till all the lights were out."

"Well, thanks." Megumi replied haughtily. "You left me here by myself, and I got yelled at by Haruka."

Sora cringed. "I'm sorry. I guess I was only thinking about myself last night."

"That's something you and Haruka have in common." growled Megumi.

The door opened and Michiru slid in. "Oh hi, Sora, nice to see you're home safe and sound. Breakfast is ready. I'm leaving shortly."

Sora and Megumi looked at her horror-stricken, "Leave-ing?"

Michiru nodded, "I have a weekend cruise I'm going on. Haruka will be watching after you four."

"After last night?" Megumi asked, mortified.

"Last night?" Michiru asked, raising in eyebrow. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetie. Now come on you two, breakfast."

The two of them got up slowly, feeling as though they had been struck by a two-by-four. They both wondered if this day could get any worse. When they got downstairs it was very evident that last night-did happen. Haruka's eyes followed their every move as they sat down at the table across from the little ones who were chatting happily. Oberon was at Kiya's chairs, laying down.

Michiru walked out of the room to finish packing. Haruka came over to the table, putting her hands on it, and leaning over the table. "Listen up pip-squeaks, I want a quiet weekend and absolutely no more little stunts."

Kiya looked up at Haruka puzzled, "Papa mean. Papa doesn't love us." She wasn't use to this animosity. "You like Kiyoshi." Chou nodded in agreement, but Haruka didn't understand the reference. "Little Kiya, is it? I'm _not_ your Papa in this time. If you want something call me Haruka. I will watch after you for this weekend, but as soon as Michiru gets back she'll deal with you. Don't act up, or I'll put you on someone else's doorsteps."

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Sora said defensively. "She's only five and doesn't understand it."

"You little miss better put a sock in it right now. After the stunt you pulled last night, you should consider yourself lucky that you haven't already been thrown out." Haruka said, and walked out of the kitchen.

Megumi and Sora looked at each other, both were seething, "Card?" Megumi asked. Sora nodded in agreement. Chou and Kiya stared, open mouthed, at them lost.

"You two make no sense!" Kiya scowled.

"Don't worry about it kiddo." Sora said. "Why don't you take Pooka upstairs and say goodbye to mommy."

Kiya nodded, and got down from the table, she patted at the side of her leg, "Come on Oberon." Oberon wagged his tail and followed. Chou followed behind Kiya as well. They clambered up the stairs and went up to the closed bedroom door that was Haruka and Michiru's. Kiya knocked and waited for an answer. The door slid open and Michiru appeared, smiling.

"Come in." Michiru said. "I'm almost done packing."

"Awww, does that mean you leave soon?" Kiya said, picking up Oberon and setting him on the bed.

Michiru nodded, "Yes, but I'll be back before you know it. Just watch after Haruka for me, she can be a biiiiig baby sometimes."

Kiya and Chou nodded. "We will."

Over the next twenty minutes, Michiru was saying goodbye to everyone and heading out to the limo that was sitting in her front yard. The children stayed inside, as Haruka walked Michiru out. They were all in awe of the limo. Megumi and Sora had taken this time to snatch the card from the drawer. Michiru and Haruka kissed, sending the four of them into a fit of gags.

"So gross!" Sora grumbled.

"I hope I don't look like that when I kiss someone." Megumi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Sora turned around snidely, "I bet that's what Maemi and Keiji look like."

Megumi scrunched up her nose, "They haven't kissed." Sora continued to smile. "Have they?" The brown haired girl never answered. Haruka was making her way back toward the house.

"Kiya and Chou, you better take Pooka upstairs and play. Haruka might be upset since Mama had to leave for the weekend." Sora explained. Chou and Kiya quickly obeyed.

"Why does your sister call Oberon, Pooka?" Chou asked as they climbed up the stairs.

Kiya shrugged, "I don't know. She just does."

"Your sister listens well." Megumi pointed out.

Sora laughed, "Not all the time. She can be a real brat. I'm sure she's just acting out in fear rather than anything else."

"And we're acting the complete opposite." Megumi mumbled. The front door opened and both of the little girls placed pretend smiles.

"Haruka, we wanted to know if we could go to the park- by ourselves." Sora asked.

Haruka looked at them wearily, "Why?"

"To play, of course." Megumi smiled. "We'll be out of your hair, and our parents always let us go by ourselves." Which was the truth in some aspects. They were allowed out in the palace, as there were always guards out to watch the children. Not to mention, one of the Senshi's were usually roaming the palace's quarters.

"I guess. Be home before dark, and no worms." Haruka grunted.

The girls slid into their shoes and out the door. When they reached the end of the driveway, they turned to each other and snickered. "Lets go shopping."

"Chou, mamma said to watch after papa, we should go check on her." Kiya said. Chou nodded in agreement. "You coming Oberon?" The puppy wagged his tail. Kiya smiled, she loved this newer Oberon. He was always so happy, and fast. The girls' went down the stairs and toward the garage where they heard Haruka beating on something. They entered, unnoticed.

Haruka cursed loudly as she scrapped her hand with the flathead, a little bit of blood oozed from her hand. Kiya quickly reacted and grabbed the first aide kit, that was on the back of the door. It was in the same place at her home in the palace. She put the Band-Aid out in front of Haruka. Haruka looked up, startled.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The future, that's what everyone keeps telling me." Kiya explained.

Haruka smirked, but quickly hid it. She took the band-aid, mumbling thank you, she sent them on their way. Haruka wasn't going to let herself fall for these children.

Kiya and Chou stared at the large television set in front of them. It was covered in dust, as if it had rarely been touched. Chou reached her hand up and put it to the screen. When she removed it her handprint was left on the tv screen. Her little fingers made it down to the power button and she pressed it.

The tv blared loudly through the house. Kiya ran behind the couch, tears coming to her eyes, as the noise was too loud. "Turn it off!" Chou fumbled around frantically looking for the power button again, but her fingers couldn't find it. Haruka came out of the garage from her work and unplugged the tv from the back.

"Why are you girls touching our stuff?" Haruka asked.

"We're bored," Chou whispered, truthfully.

"My ears hurt." whined Kiya.

"If you hadn't of messed with the tv then your ears wouldn't hurt." Haruka grappled. "Now, sit down and play patty-cake or something. I have work to do." She exited out of the living room, and back to the garage.

Meanwhile, Sora and Megumi had caught a bus that lead into Tokyo. They fell right in with another family, so they weren't questioned by the driver. The two girls sat happily in the back seats. They chatted happily about all the stores they should shop in.

Megumi's face faltered suddenly, "We should find the other girls. I kind of wish we were staying with someone else. Haruka's a hot head and so full of herself."

Sora frowned, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wonder why she hates kids so much after she got done raising Hotaru. I couldn't imagine that she was difficult to raise or anything."

"You don't think by us doing bad things that it could alter the future? Do you?" Megumi asked, slightly horrified by the idea. It made Sora uneasy too.

"I don't know. I couldn't imagine Michiru-mamma deciding to not have kids just because we were bad in this time. She has too much love for that."

"That's Michiru though, what about Haruka. You don't think she could talk your mom out of it? And what about my mom?" Megumi asked, her bottom lip quivering. "She doesn't even want to see me. The only one that has any hope in this is little Chou."

"Chou would be lonely without Kiya." Sora pointed out.

"Tokyo. If this is your stop, now is the time to get off." the driver announced overhead. The two girls joined closely behind another family, and scampered off the bus. Sora thrust her hands up toward the sky, "Finally! Freedom!"

Megumi giggled in agreement. She looked around the big city, people were bustling about. Some had their children with them, other's had the attire of a businessman, while other's were just taking in the scene. Megumi's eyes fell upon a girl, who wore a strange dark attire. She had a star shaped mole next to her right eye. Megumi frowned, she looked as lonely as Megumi felt. She was about to go greet her when Sora grabbed her wrist and changed their direction altogether.

They went into a small plushie shop, giggling with excitement. They surveyed every inch of the store. Sora's hand fell on a cute raccoon, she picked it up without hesitation, "Kiya will just adore this."

Megumi grinned, "I got this adorable cupcake beanie for Chou."

"Ready to go to the next store?" Sora asked.

Megumi nodded. The girls went up to the register and handed the clerk the strange plastic device. Without any questions, the clerk swiped it and handed back the card. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks.." Sora said, taking the card back.

Megumi picked up their purchase, and replied, "You too."

The two of them wandered to a wholesale store. Megumi grabbed a small basket and they set out on their mini shopping spree. Sora put several new shirts in the basket, but Megumi couldn't find anything fitting for her taste. She was also nervous as to how much trouble they were going to get into. She knew they would be caught. How could they not?

"I wonder what mamma would say," Megumi sighed. "She wouldn't be very happy to know that I'm off spending someone else's money."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you in our time." Sora laughed. She gasped when she saw a familiar face. Megumi shook, and snapped her head around to see what Sora saw, but no one was there.

"I thought I just saw-" Sora shook her head. "No, it's my imagination."

Two aisle down Inari was pulling at her mom's pants, "Mommy, I think I just saw two of the missing girls."

"Stop calling me mommy, pest," Rei groaned. She fully understood what Usagi went through anytime Chibiusa came from the future. It was difficult to take full responsibility for someone so small. And Inari wanted Rei's attention all the time, that wasn't something she was used to. Maybe from Usagi, but not…a child.

They went to investigate, but no one was there. "You're just seeing things, Inari. We have to go. Makoto is cooking lunch for us."

"Aunt Rei…" Megumi whispered under her breath. Sora ran down to where the girls had heard the voice, but yet again, no one was there. She came back to Megumi shrugging,

"Perhaps we're just imagining things because we miss them so much? Are you ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy. And we have to sneak back inside so we should get going. Who knows if Haruka will decide to show up at the park to check on us." Megumi frowned. She wanted this to be fun and adventurous, but she was no longer feeling it. She _did_ miss the other girls-a lot. She missed Makoto's meals, desserts. She missed Rei's comforting hugs. Although, she wasn't sure if she was the same here as she was in their time. She missed the Queen's stories about when they were teenagers themselves, and her company. She missed Minako's surprise shopping sprees, which always happened around their birthdays. And she also missed Ami, even her nagging for them to keep up in their studies. "I want to go home." A tear slid down her cheek.

Sora nodded, and set the basket to the side, "Let's go." She was fully aware that Megumi meant she wanted to go back to their time, where they were loved and cared for. They took their previous purchases from the last store and carried on throughout the store and back to the bus station. The strange girl with a star shaped mole was sitting there. Sora quivered, something seemed off about her. Megumi wanted to try and talk to her, but she was too exhausted to think of something clever to come up with.

They were soon boarding the bus. Megumi turned back, noticing the girl was still sitting there, "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm waiting for someone." She replied truthfully. A young woman stepped off the bus, and the violet haired girl stood, her eyes narrowed down. Megumi shivered and quickly boarded the bus. Sora caught sight of the odd behavior and glared at the girl.

"She's weird, come on, Megumi." Sora interlocked her arm with Megumi's and the two of the boarded the bus together.

The violet haired girl followed the woman for a good bit. She tripped, blooding up her knee. "Owie," the girl sniffed, catching the woman's attention. She turned around looking at the little girl concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Phoebe shook, backing up into an alley. The woman followed, trying to make sure the girl was okay. Phoebe took out a black and purple wand, threw it up into the air, and whispered chilling words into the air. Her clothes melted away, and the blood disappeared.

"W-what's going on?"

Phoebe struggled as she aimed her baton at the woman, "This won't hurt too much, I'm sorry." A light shot out from the end of the wand and tortured the woman. Phoebe's hand became shaky, she wanted to stop, but she had to…her life depended on it. A tear slid down her face, and the woman lay limp on the sidewalk. Phoebe's hand fell by her side, and she stared at the woman's pearl. "It's not the right one." She sighed. "I failed again." She walked over to the young lady and took the pearl into her hands. "She's so innocent, now she'll never be the same." Phoebe wiped away the tears. She went to go put the pearl back inside the woman's body, when someone yelled, "Stop!"

She looked to the left and then to the right. A green haired woman stood their, her staff pointing at her. Her brother was to the right of her, his own weapon pointing at the pearl. "Leave her alone or this poor innocent soul gets it. I will torture her first before she dies."

"Tarvos…" Phoebe whispered, but he didn't look at her. She knew he was ashamed of her.

Sailor Pluto didn't lower her staff. Tarvos smirked, the tip of his swore lit up and shot a dark light out of it and into the pearl. The woman withered in pain. Sailor Pluto dropped her staff, but Tarvos didn't stop wha the was doing. Phoebe put her hand on Tarvos' arm, "She lowered her weapon, you can stop now."

Tarvos glared at his sister, "I'm going to teach you a lesson." A full blast of energy shot from Tarvos' wand and exploded the pearl. "She's dead now, You have yourself to thank for that."

Sailor Pluto aimed her staff at Tarvos, "Deadly scream." But he and his sister had vanished before the attack had even left her staff. Sailor Pluto lowered her staff shakily, and looked at the woman that was now pale white.

A passerby had heard the screams and cries, he came to investigate, and when he saw a Senshi standing over a dead body he pointed and shouted, "Look, A Sailor Senshi _killed_ a Civilian."

Sailor Pluto froze in terror.


	7. Widespread shock

**Chapter Seven- Widespread Shock**

Setsuna grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It blared with the five o'clock news. Haruka and Hotaru stared agape. Hotaru had gotten Setusna's emergency message and had come straight home. There was a rough sketch of Sailor Pluto plastered behind the man sitting at the news desk.

"Earlier this afternoon the world saw something shocking. A good hero gone bad." the guy shook his head as if this was just too much to take in. "Sailor Pluto is wanted for the heinous crime."

A woman walked onto the set, sitting down in the empty chair. "We just got word in about the other Legendary Senshi. It is currently not known at this time if any of them can be trusted."

"This is ridiculous!" Haruka shouted, startling Kiya who was watching from a distance. She looked at Setsuna with many questions forming in her head. Had Sailor Pluto really killed that woman? If she had, why?

"There is a reward out for the capture of Sailor Pluto. Though, it is advised that you call in her whereabouts. Do not approach Sailor Pluto, as she is highly dangerous. And could strike out viciously upon you." Haruka shut the TV off, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hotaru turned to Setsuna with a frown, "It's okay mama, we're going to get through this." Hotaru took Setsuna's hand and held it for a few minutes.

Kiya's eyes filled with tears. She wanted love and comfort; she was used to being noticed and loved. She saw how Hotaru was with Chou, and everyone else. Kiya glanced at Haruka who was sitting on the couch, with her fingers on her temples, as if she had a headache or was frustrated.

Kiya couldn't take it anymore, she darted from the stairs and ran toward Hotaru. She squeezed through Setsuna and Hotaru, clinging onto Hotaru. She didn't care about what the news said, or if she should really be concerned with Setsuna being right there. Setsuna bent down and put her hand on the girls shoulder, "Is everything okay dear?"

Kiya didn't let go of Hotaru's legs. She shook her head no, "Everything's horrible!"

"Don't say that," Setsuna said. "It's not good for a small child to think that. Children are meant to be the free spirited ones, the one's that grownups truly admire."

Kiya swung around quickly, glaring at Setsuna, "You're lying! If you really admired us you'd _love_ us! No matter if the future changes for you or not!"

Setsuna looked at Kiya hurt. Megumi and Sora entered the room just upon hearing that. They stood still, unsure if they'd get in trouble or not. Setsuna held her hand out toward Kiya. Kiya slowly placed her hand inside of Setsuna's.

"I know, I should love Megumi, but even adults get scared like little kids. Children are a huge responsibility, and I was just afraid of the future. Raising a family, falling in love, that's scary stuff; you understand, right?"

Kiya shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Ki…" Sora said softly. "Why don't we go get ready for bed?"

"I want to go home!" Kiya shouted.

"We can't, I'm sorry." Sora frowned. Kiya let go of Setsuna's hand and buried herself into Hotaru.

"They just want to be loved." Hotaru said, and picked up Kiya. "That's all I ever wanted when I was a child. To be loved, and cared for."

"You're scared?" Megumi asked.

Setsuna swallowed hard, and turned to the little girl that had been labeled _her_ daughter. "A little."

"Well, I'm scared too," Megumi replied. "And I'm going to bed." She turned on her heels and marched upstairs.

ooooooooooooooo

Chou took the washcloth from the sink and ran water on it. She then took the dish soap and squirted a whole bunch of it into the washcloth. Throwing it back under the water for a few seconds, and then attempting to ring it out. She shut the water off, turned around and threw the washcloth on the floor. Walking to the edge of the kitchen, she turned around eyeing the wet rag mischievously. She took off running, and jumped onto the washcloth, sliding a bit across the floor.

Her heart jumped a little, excited that it actually worked. She ran back to the edge of the kitchen again and repeated. She landed on her bottom, and giggled. Becoming a little bit more confident, she went back to her spot, and took off at full speed. Unfortunately she slid before she was ready and smacked her head on the island.

Haruka jumped up from the couch instinctively and ran into the kitchen. Her heart nearly melted away when she saw the red spot on Chou's head. It was amazing to see just how Chou resembled Hotaru. Haruka chuckled a little when she saw what Chou had done, and how much she was trying to not cry.

She bent down, "So we're we trying to clean the kitchen? Or skid across the floor on a washcloth? I tried that once."

A tear slid down Chou's face and Haruka caught it, "I ended up with a bloody nose. My mom always said I was too rough." Haruka laughed. "I didn't know you had a tough side to you."

Chou tried to smile, but her head was hurting too much. "Let's have a look at your head." She picked Chou up and sat her on the counter, "Would you like a popsicle? My mom always gave them to me when I got hurt."

"Did your mom go broke?" Chou sniffed, as Haruka grabbed a popsicle.

"Huh?" Haruka asked, and then realized what the child was insinuating. "No, I may've played rough, but it made me a stronger person. Well, in the sense that I can tolerate pain more than others. You're strong too."

"Thanks…" Chou said as she took the popsicle from Haruka's hand. "Why do you hate Kiya and Sora?"

Haruka stared open mouthed at Chou. The little girl was like a snake; she could attack you in her sweetest, most critical moments. Haruka clamped her mouth shut, not knowing what to say to Chou.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Minako stared at the television horrorstricken; a Sailor Senshi gone bad? It was obviously a mistake. Of course, things may have changed since the last time they saw the outer Senshi. Minako's eyes searched for the picture that was on top of her television. It was of her friends; right as they were entering college. Her heart sunk a little, she missed them terribly. She wondered how they were doing and what they were up to. She had been ignoring on their calls since her bad break up with her boyfriend.

Sakura came out of the spare bedroom that Minako had finally cleaned out a little. She spotted a rough sketch of Sailor Pluto on the TV and frowned, "What happened? Why do they want Sailor Pluto?"

"She was said to have 'murdered' someone, but I think its was just the wrong time to be there. I think we need to go see the other girls. I have a bad feeling that there is a new enemy." Minako explained.

Sakura giggled, "The Senshi of Time caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Who would've thought. She'll get through it, I think."

"That was almost comforting. Next time leave the 'I think' part off." Minako patted Sakura on the leg. She flipped open her communicator, breathed in deeply, and pressed her 'communicate all' button. Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and an unfamiliar girl answered.

"Aunt Minako! You're alive!" gushed a petite girl.

"Inari!" Sakura squealed, and attacked Minako's hand grabbing the communicator away from her. "I'm not alone anymore!"

"You were never alone lollipop." Inari rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Lollipop?" everyone chorused.

An unexpected voice came from Makoto's communicator, "She's not allowed to call people dumb dumb's, so she calls them lollipops, instead."

"Clever kid." Usagi said.

"Give me back my communicator!" Rei snatched the communicator away, and saw a younger looking girl staring back at her. "You're awfully young, Minako."

Sakura giggled, "I'm not Minako, and my hair is a different color."

"Pfft, I knew you weren't Minako." Rei said, as Sakura handed the communicator back to Minako.

"Everyone got landed with a kid?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, you would know that if you answered your cell phone, or communicator every once in a while." Rei smarted off.

"Sorry, so has everyone seen the news? And does Luna and… never mind. Does Luna know anything about the new enemy?" Minako asked.

Usagi looked shocked, "New enemy?" There was a loud boom outside, which caused the blond to shriek. "Have you been attacked, Minako?"

Minako shook her head. Makoto had turned the news on and looked at it in shock, "The enemy is Sailor Pluto? She was caught at the scene of a crime. A heinous crime. They say she killed a young woman in an alleyway. A passerby spotted her. She ran, which makes her seem guilty. They want to capture her."

"That's horrible! Setsuna would never kill anyone." Usagi shrieked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, weren't the outers all set out on killing Hotaru?" Rei asked. "Maybe killing this woman is part of their next mission. We all know how they operate."

"So you think they could be responsible for an actual sacrifice?" Ami asked, trying to digest the possibility of this. Usagi was the one that was truly against the idea of this being the case. She knew with all her heart that it was a mistake, and she wasn't going to take Rei's theories as fact.

When Minako finally got off the communicator she was exhausted. She was glad that Usagi didn't hound her with questions as to why she had been ignoring them, but as her cell phone rang she knew who it was. Sakura looked from the cell phone to Minako. Minako fell back into the couch. Sakura answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is Minako there?" Usagi asked.

Minako looked at the child slightly agitated and very worn out, "No, you just missed her. She's in the shower."

"Let her know I'm here for her if she needs to talk." Usagi said.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Sakura hung the phone up. "Why can't we go see them still?"

"No one knows anything about the true enemy. It's just a bunch of theories," Minako explained. "I'm going to bed. There should be something to eat in the fridge."

"Leftovers." Sakura scowled. She was getting a bit tired of eating leftovers. She was glad that she had finally been able to speak to Inari. She giggled to herself. She was still a trouble maker; though, at the same time she was the biggest sweetheart.

ooooooooooooo

Michiru choked on a piece of steak. She couldn't believe her ears. "Sailor Pluto was on the news this evening." someone from a few tables announced to their guest.

"I can't believe a Sailor Senshi would do this!" one man slammed his hand down on the table. "That Sailor Pluto needs to be taught a lesson."

"I heard she ran like a coward." one man laughed.

"Some brave warriors we have." a woman sighed. "Did she _really_ kill that poor woman?"

"That's what they're saying."

Michiru got up abruptly and retreated to her room. She took out her communicator and quickly contacted Haruka. "Is everything okay? I've been hearing some awful things on the cruise. Please tell me the rumors are untrue."

"If they're about Setsuna then yes, unfortunately. It was horrible timing. Two children are after something."

"Children?" Michiru asked shocked.

"Yeah, Setsuna said they appeared to be brother and sister maybe. The girl might be twelve to fourteen, and the boy sixteen or seventeen. We're not sure. They both fled from the scene before Setsuna could figure anything out."

"This is horrible!" Michiru said. "This is a crummy week to be on a cruise."

"How are your recitals going?" Haruka asked trying to comfort her love in some way.

"They're okay. They'd be better if you were here." Michiru sighed. "I should be home tomorrow."

"I will be looking forward to it." Haruka smiled. She blew a kiss into the communicator and Michiru returned it. "I love you." they both said, laughed, and signed off.

**Authors Note**: Chibiusa, unfortunately, didn't make it into this chapter, but she should be appearing more. Sorry about the lack of Chibiusa. We shall definitely see her in the next chapter, as things begin to unfold. I have a vague outline of things that are supposed to happen, but since the Pluto incident things have kind of shifted. It shall be interesting to see what happens.

P.S Please remember to be patient. I can't be as quick as I'd like with my stories as I want to. I'm a full time college student, and I have a full time job. It's difficult to get a chapter out in a day like I'm used to.


	8. Chibiusa's worries

Chapter Eight

Chibiusa's eyes and nose were red from crying most of the night. She kept rewinding the news from last night, and watching the 'new' developments on what was now labeled the 'Pluto Case'. It was frightening to her that some passerby would just assume the worse, but why had Pluto ran? Why didn't she stand up for herself? Setsuna was a dear friend to Chibisua. She had helped her with so many different scenarios, and had let her go back to the past to save the future when she was a little girl.

She was upset that Pluto didn't stand up for herself, and devastated that they wanted her jailed. Many had raised the question as to how they could contain a Sailor Senshi in a jail cell, but apparently they had that all worked out as well. There was talk of a special cell that would hold in magical beings. There was no word yet as to who had designed, but Chibiusa had her speculations- an enemy. They would see this as a perfect time to capture a Senshi.

She gulped, what if this changed things? She ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into Usagi's room. The blonde was still sleeping, but Chibiusa didn't care. "Usagi! Get up!"

Luna looked up at the pink haired girl slightly dazed, "What's going on?" she noticed that Chibiusa was in a lot of distress, as she paced around the room. "Have you slept any?"

"No, that doesn't matter. I have bad news about the enemy. With the current situation with Pluto there's a huge possibility that they could use this to their advantage and frame all of us." Chibiusa said.

Usagi stirred around in her sleep. She could hear a faint girl's voice, but couldn't figure out where she had heard it from. She fell into a hopeless battle against an unknown force, millions of citizens watched as Sailor Moon stood in front of heaps of dead bodies. She jolted awake, grabbing for Luna.

"Luna, Luna! I murdered a bunch of people." Usagi screamed. "There were so many dead bodies."

"Usagi, you haven't killed anyone. It was just a nightmare, but Chibiusa brought up a very good point as you were snoring away." Luna explained what Chibiusa had told her about the media, and the new enemy.

Usagi looked at Chibiusa with great concern, "You haven't slept any, have you?" Chibiusa shook her head. "You're very worried about Puu, aren't you?"

Chibiusa nodded, "I'm worried for everyone. This is bad for the Senshi's and the Chibi Senhi's."

"I completely understand," Usagi said sincerely. "We'll just have to make sure this doesn't happen. And we need to find out what the enemy is actually after, so we can stop them. Would you like to go and see Setsuna?"

Chibiusa stared at Usagi momentarily. Could she do that? Could she just contact Setsuna out of no where and arrange for them to meet? She did want to make sure Setsuna was okay. "Yes, I would like that."

"Alright, I can get a hold of Hotaru and see if Setsuna is near by." Usagi explained. "Hotaru has actually been pretty good with keeping in contact with us, compared to the other three."

Chibiusa blushed, Hotaru would be a few years older than her here. It would be so weird seeing Hotaru as she changed into a young woman. "Thank you," Chibiusa said.

"You're welcome, now go get some sleep."

Chibiusa nodded. The sun was coming up, but she guessed it didn't matter. She was glad that their speculations about Sakura being with Minako had come true. She was certain by now that the outer children were with the outers. She was curious as to how that was going. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she was thinking it was.

ooooooo

Ami stared down at her medical text book, running her hand across the front cover and around the edges. She thought about what Maemi had said about her mother in the future, "A stay at home mom." "The twins are a handful." Ami sighed, how did she have three kids? Twins, nonetheless? There were no twins in her family. She frowned, and pushed the book away.

Was this truly it? She gave up her dream job to become a doctor to have some kids? She adored Maemi, but it seemed to be too much. She wished she understood the true reason as to why she gave up her dream. She knew it would be too much to ask Maemi why.

"Peek-a-boo!" Maemi said, poking her head through the door.

"Would you like to do something today?" Ami asked, her eyes still laid on her book- her dreams.

"Library! Books! And a movie marathon." Maemi spun around. "We have movie marathon once a month; where we eat all the junk food we want, and stay up late."

Ami blinked several times. She had never heard of a movie marathon, and was concerned that her VCR wouldn't work. Not to mention- hadn't all of the movies gone to CD's? What if she couldn't find movies in VHS?

"We have a book-a-thon, too. Those are extremely fun," Maemi sad. "They're usually on Sunday's though."

"Do the twins participate?" Ami asked, knowing that she was asking about the future, but she was curious to know how much trouble they were.

"Everybody does. Mom, dad, Katsu, Kazuki. Though… Katsu doesn't get through all the books, and tends to spark note them. Mom, always calls him out on it over our talks about the books, but it doesn't sink in." Maemi giggled. "He usually has to read one extra book before school, and has his computer taken away."

"Katsu…" Ami mused.

"It's very fun." Maemi said.

"Maybe we could try it?" Ami suggested. Maemi nodded enthusiastically. "Is there anything particular you're into reading."

Maemi through her arms up excitedly, "All sorts of things. We were going to start on the Iliad."

"Thoughtful." Ami said. She was surprised that such a young girl would be interested in things such as the Iliad. She was glad that she at least incorporated reading into their lives, but this wouldn't satisfy Ami completely.

"Alright, let's get ready and see what we can do for this movie-thon. Would you like to invite a friend?" Ami asked.

Maemi shook her head, "No, I just want to get to know my future mommy."

Ami was floored. She caught sight of her book and then Maemi. She'd choose Ami over friends? She smiled, she'd figure out this doctor stuff as soon as Maemi went home.

oooooooooooo

Makoto had pulled Nariko out of bed quite early that morning, as the girl had kept Makoto up for most of the night. Her insomnia had died down a bit, but Nariko didn't always help. She was hyper at times, and was into everything. Of course, not intentionally. Makoto did find that she was super shy around adults and other children that weren't Senshi related. Maemi explained, in private, that Nariko had a learning disorder and was often petrified to mingle with others in fear that they would find out. Nariko had already been made fun of in school for her learning disorder; she was slightly slow in cognitive thinking.

"Alright, so tell me about your friends." Makoto said, as she spooned the pancake mix onto the griddle.

"Do I have to?" Nariko asked. "It's so early."

"'Fraid so kiddo," Makoto said. She was going to do everything in her will power to tire Nariko out.

"Okay…" Nariko huffed. "My best friend is Inari, and I hang out with Chou and Kiya a lot too."

Makoto nodded. The names Kiya and Chou were ones she was not familiar with. "Who do Kiya and Chou belong to again?"

"Kiya is Haruka and Michiru's daughter. Chou is Hotaru's. She doesn't have a daddy." Nariko cupped her hand over her mouth. Makoto raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's alright, I can keep a secret." Makoto replied. "I have a surprise for you."

Nariko piped up, "What is it?"

"Inari will be coming over around noon." Makoto explained. She had talked to Rei last night about using Inari to tire out Nariko. Rei quickly agreed, and then mumbled something about being asked out and possibly going on a date. She had said no at first, due to Inari, but now she was going to call him back.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" Nariko exclaimed, throwing her arm up in exaggeration.

Makoto shook her head. "Blueberry pancakes coming up!"

Nariko squealed in delight, dancing around in her chair. Makoto had to admit that she was relieved when Inari had opened up to her. She was scared that she had a silent child, and that didn't set well with Makoto at first. She was concerned that there was something wrong at home, but as it turned out she was just frightened and had a shy personality to begin with. Makoto wondered what Nariko's father was like. She was dying to know who she was going to marry, but she didn't want the love to feel forced or jeopardized. She knew whoever she were to marry that he would be just perfect.

oooooooooooooo

Sakura Aino laid upside down on her bed, peering at all the storage boxes. She was bored in this house, and hated being cooped up for days. She knew Minako was having break up issues, but that was no reason to be locked up in a house like a prisoner. Sakura raised her feet up into the air, "No shackles!"

She lost her balance and flipped over the side of the bed. "Owie." she rubbed her head. "I got to get out of here! I'm losing my mind."

She slid into her coat, just incase it rained like it did yesterday, and went out the door as quick as possible. She didn't bother telling Minako that she was going out. She didn't really think it mattered.

oooooooooooooo

Inari Hino was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she was suddenly lifted. She felt weird, as though she were flying. She peaked with one eye to see that she was closer to the ceiling, and then with a bizarre streak of breeze she was floating out of her room. Fear engulfed the child and she screamed out.

Rei rushed from outside to see Inari lifted in midair, and struggling to get down. Fire was blazing around Inari's body, but was not burning her. Rei tried to get her down, by pulling her, commanding the fire to put her down, but it wouldn't listen. She went into the sacred fire reading room, and the doors slammed shut. Rei went to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

She paced back-and-forth concerned. She tried to think of many different explanations as to why the fire would sought after her like that, but she could come to none. Rei knew the only thing she could do was wait. One thing was for sure, the fire spirits wanted to talk to Inari and Inari truly was a descendant from Mars, which concluded the mother-daughter relationship.

She breathed in deeply; Inari was _her_ daughter. Rei surrendered her heart to someone? She shuddered. Going on dates was different than surrendering her heart to someone. She could handle saying this isn't going to work, but she couldn't handle saying 'I love you'.

"Young soldier of fire," a female voice spoke, and Inari listened intently. "There is a great struggle against good and evil forces. A young girl seeks to do good, but her life depends on evil."

"What do I do?"

"It's not what you do, but what the young warriors do. The Pearl of Life is in danger."

"The Pearl of Life?" Inari asked, tilting her head at the fire. "What is the Pearl of Life?"

"The Pearl of Life attached itself to an innocent. It used to be separated from the soul, but it has merged. Which, means if the innocent's pearl is captured she will die."

"It's a she?" Inari asked. "Who has the pearl of life?"

"That is not of concern. The concern is making sure it doesn't get in the hands of the enemy."

"Got it." Inari said. "What do we do about Sailor Pluto?"

"Sailor Pluto can handle her own battles." the fire spoke. "The world is depending on the Chibi Senshi team. Good luck." The blazing fire died down and looked rather normal. Inari got up and ran out the door. Rei caught her in her arms, picking her up she spun her around.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, but we must have a Chibi Senshi meeting. With both Inner and Outer."

Rei nodded, "I'll see what we can manage."

Rei contacted Usagi because she was the only one who was able to get a hold of Hotaru. For the next couple of hours they called everyone until they were able to come up with a meeting location and a time. The only one they were not able to reach was Minako.

oooooooooooooo

Chibiusa had only gotten a few hours of sleep, when the doorknob twisted, and the door opened. Mamoru stepped in, "Hey squirt."

Chibiusa stared at him with much animosity that Mamoru almost walked away, "Uhm, I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did."

Chibiusa shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Mamoru nodded, but wasn't convinced, "Usagi told me that you're having some difficulties digesting what happened to your friend."

"She's going to be at the meeting with the other's. I'll just ask her then." Chibiusa replied. "Please leave. I need to get some rest before the meeting." The words stung Mamoru, something clearly wasn't right, but he didn't know what it was. Chibiusa had always obsessed over him in the past, and now she was acting like he was a disease. Perhaps, by chance it had something to do with the teenager in her. He sighed, knowing he couldn't directly ask her.

An unfamiliar girl walked past him and up to Chibiusa's door. He shook his head, he had yet to actually meet all of the children. "Are you Minako's daughter by chance?"

Sakura nodded, and went inside Chibiusa's room. "I said please-" she stopped when she noticed it was Sakura. "Where'd you come from? No one could get a hold of Minako."

"I left her house. All she does is sleep, sleep, sleep and cry." Sakura grumbled. She noticed Chibiusa's teary eyes. "Is everything okay with you?"

"I just saw Mamoru. What do you think?" Chibiusa asked. "My friend is wanted. There's a new enemy. I'm millions of light years away from my own time. I can't see my boyfriend."

Sakura pushed Chibiusa's long pink hair out of her face, "Thing will work out in the end. Sailor Pluto will be able to handle herself."

Chibiusa shook her head, "No, I'm afraid for her. The enemies have to be involved in this."

Sakura blinked, "What? How?"

"How are they going to keep a Sailor Senshi locked behind bars when she can just blast her way out?" Chibiusa asked.

Sakura grinned, "Your ways haven't changed. Well, I guess it would make sense; you'd need magic against magic, and unless our prison systems now have magical bars then they wouldn't be able to keep her in."

Chibiusa nodded, "Exactly, I think the enemy is trying to perceive themselves as the good guys right now, but we'll talk more at the meeting about it."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if Minako would answer her communicator every once in a while you'd know about it."

"Ohhhh….." Sakura answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

Inari Hino hopped on one foot up toward the pavilion. She spotted Kiya, Chou, Sora, and Megumi and broke out into a run. She glomped Sora Tenoh, only because she was the first one she ran into. "I'm so excited to see you!"

"We see that." Sora said trying to catch her breath. When Inari was excited it seemed that her strength increased. Sora glanced over toward Haruka and Michiru who were mingling with some of the other adults. She whispered into Inari's ear, "Thanks for calling a meeting. It's a relief to get out of that prison."

"No problem! Should've called one sooner." Inari grinned. She caught sight of Chou's adorable hat, and squealed. "Can I see it?" Chou grinned, and handed her hat to Inari. Inari put it on and danced around, squealing.

"Hey Squealer, do you do anything else besides squeal?" Haruka asked.

Inari looked at Haruka wide-eyed. Standing on her tiptoes; she went over to Haruka. She extended her arm, and touched Haruka's nose, "Poke."

Kiya giggled, "Can I poke your nose?"

Michiru lifted the girl up and Kiya poked Haruka's nose. Haruka's eyes drifted over toward Michiru, glaring. Michiru put Kiya down, smirking. She poked Haruka's nose herself, "I couldn't resist, hun."

"'Aruka, how'd you know Inari's nickname is Squealer?" Nariko asked, slightly hiding behind Makoto.

"'Aruka? When did my name become 'Aruka? It's Haruka!"

"Ruka, now, knock it off and don't lose your cool." Michiru scolded.

"Too late, she already lost it." Sakura scowled.

Nariko's eyes bubbled with tears. She tried hard not to show that she was about to cry. She knew she was supposed to be the Senshi of Strength and courage, yet when she needed those two the most they seemed to abandon her. "I'm sorry 'Aru-" she stopped before she said it again.

Makoto swooped down and picked the child up; sheltering her from the others, "We'll be right back, as seeing Chibiusa and Usagi haven't quite made it here yet."

"They'll be here soon," Sakura announced. She had been picked up by Ami, and would be dropped off back to Minako after she had been fed. She was glad, rumor had it, Makoto was cooking. When Makoto and Nariko were out of earshot, the quiet blue haired girl spoke up to Haruka.

"She has a learning disorder, and can't always pronounce people's names properly." Maemi said, her fist balled up.

"How am I supposed to know what's wrong with each child?" Haruka asked. "You children didn't come with a book or guidelines."

"You could be more understanding?" Maemi suggested. "And not jump to conclusions that she's butchering your name on purpose."

The children held their breathes, frightened by what _this_ Haruka would do. She wasn't as nice and understanding in this time as she was in theirs. Haruka huffed, and said nothing more to the child. "Can we start this meeting?"

Just as she was saying it Chibiusa and Usagi were coming up. Mamoru was a few steps behind them; all of the kids' eyes seemed to be studying Mamoru, while the outers were preoccupied with Chibiusa.

"Small Lady." Setsuna said, stepping forward. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you in our present time. You are a beautiful, young girl."

"Thank you, Puu." Chibiusa blushed.

Haruka leaned over to Michiru, "I wonder why that squirt never mentioned a mob of kids?"

Michiru rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Haruka. "Kids aren't that bad."

"They are when they steal your credit card." Haruka whispered spitefully into Michiru's ear. "Who do they think they are anyway?"

"They're just kids. Let it go." Michiru spoke softly.

When Makoto and Nariko came back over the meeting begin. "The enemies are after something called The Pearl of Life. Suposedly, the carrier of-"

"Do you know the carrier?" Setsuna asked.

Inari looked at her with a puzzled expression, "How am I supposed to know that. The fire only told me a few things about what happens IF the Pearl of Life is taken from the carrier."

"It sounds a lot like the Heart Crystals." Haruka pointed out. "What do they want The Pearl of Life for?"

"I guess to rule the world, duh!"

"Inari," Rei scolded.

"Sorry, but she asked a-" Maemi stepped on Inari's foot, making the girl jump up and down squealing.

Chibiusa decided to take over the meeting, "There's not much really known about The Pearl of Life, except for that it's bad in the hands of the enemy. On a different note, there's a great possibility that the bad guys could be working with the justice systems."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Michiru asked.

"Well," she looked at Sailor Pluto mouthing sorry. "If Sailor Pluto is as dangerous as everyone is saying she is then they'd know that there is no possible way of keeping her in a cell." Chibiusa was now pacing around uncomfortably.

"Plausible reasoning." Michiru said. "And if they're not?

"Well, that's good for us then, but I have a feeling that these enemies aren't going to play around." Chibiusa said.

"Does anyone know when this enemy first appeared?" Makoto asked. "I haven't seen or heard anything except for what I've heard on the news."

Setsuna went in to details about prior attacks outside of Tokyo. "I was going to investigate, but kids showed up."

"They appeared before the kids?" Haruka asked.

"So something triggered them to come to Tokyo?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna nodded, "About the same time the kids showed up."

"You can't blame us lady," Sakura pointed out.

"Why isn't Minako here?" Haruka asked. "Too busy with a boy?"

Sakura balled her fist up, "No. Leave my-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Haruka said holding her hands up as if surrendering. "No reason to get defensive. We just know Minako."

Rei snorted. Sakura turned to her; glaring. "You don't know my mama like I do!" she screamed, and stormed off toward the park.

Rei shook her head, "She's been around for a short time and thinks she knows Minako better than us?"

"You be nice!" Inari lectured, stepping on Rei's foot. Rei looked down at Inari scornful "Maemi did it to me…" Inari swayed back and forth anxiously.

"Kids." Rei groaned.

"Grownups." Inari repeated in the same tone.

"Well, I have to admit your mother-daughter relationship is very entertaining," Haruka commented.

"Much like yours and Sora's?" Michiru sneaked in her two sense. "Only you're more spiteful."

"Hey! Take that back," Haruka said. "I'm trying."

"Is that all for the meeting?" Mamoru asked.

Nariko stared up at Mamoru, "Are you _really_ the King?"

"Nariko," Maemi hissed.

"What? I've only seen-"

Inari covered the seven-year-old's mouth. "Let's go to the park." She pushed Nariko toward the park, where Sakura was sitting on a swing moping.

"That's a good idea," Chibiusa said. "Come on, let's go. Let the parents talk if they need to. I'm sure the kids need to rest."

They obeyed Chibiusa's orders and followed after her. The parents watched the children walk off toward the park. When they were out of earshot, Usagi turned to Mamoru, "Something's wrong in the future."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Mamoru explained.

Usagi shook her head, tears filling in her eyes, "No, you no that's a lie. Chibiusa doesn't look at you the way she used to. She barely speaks to you. Nariko's never seen you."

"Usagi…" Rei said.

Makoto shook her head. While, she was concerned about the outcome of this future; she was also worried that Nariko gave out too much information about the future. She glanced over at Hotaru who hadn't said anything during the meeting. She wondered what kind of mess she had gotten into to end up husbandless.

"Back to what the children were saying. If these enemies are after The Pearl of Life then we must stop them." Haruka said.

"Don't tell me you're going to sacrifice someone's life," Usagi said, her emotions were beginning to get the best of her. She knew the way of the outer's fighting techniques.

"If it means saving the world," Michiru said.

"When will you learn?" Usagi said. "Sacrafice is not the only answer. It should be up to _that_ person if they think a sacrifice is necessary."

"It's our way," Michiru replied. "You can't change that."

Usagi glanced at the children playing on the playground, "Even a child can't change that for you guys?"

"Definitely not." Haruka said. "We don't plan on having children."

"Is this some kind of sick game for you guys?" Makoto asked. "Children are the purest of all living creatures and you want to play this game with your _own_ children?"

"The future hasn't happened for us yet," Michiru added. "It can be changed."

Haruka looked at Michiru surprised. She was certain that she would've objected to what Haruka was saying, but here she was agreeing? Was it because of the new mission? Hotaru frowned,

"I want children. And I don't agree with sacrifice. A pink haired girl taught me that…" her voice trailed

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Chibiusa, why aren't you happy to see Mamoru in this time?" Megumi asked.

"It's too hard." Chibiusa explained. "Knowing that it's not like that in my time. It's unbearable. I was hoping he was studying abroad."

The children were silent for a couple of minutes. A young girl startled Chou and Kiya. They watched as she walked sadly across the playground. She stopped at the edge, and turned to the group of children. She took out a wand and pointed out toward the kids, she shut her eyes and a bright light emerged from the wand.

Chou and Kiya screamed, as they scrambled out off the way. Their screams alerted the other children and they turned their attention to the emerging light. Many of them dodged out of the way. Inari blinked several times; as she watched the girl's light go dead. No one was attacked- yet.

"Phoebe! What is your problem?" a boy appeared. "Extract the pearl."

"But I can't… Their kids." Phoebe said.

The boy rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers he disappeared and then reappeared behind Sora. "Boo." he whispered in her ear. Sora screamed, and attempted to run, but the boy grabbed her. "Attack her, or I'll kill her." Sora struggled to get free. But he was too strong.

Chibiusa ran behind the playground equipment, and threw her Henshin Wand up into the air, "Moon Star Power!" her clothes melted away, and she stood in her Senshi Warrior uniform. "Stop!" she said appearing. "What you're doing is wrong."

"You don't say." Tarvos rolled his eyes.

"She's right," Phoebe agreed.

"Do it now, Phoebe." His moved his hand behind Sora's back, forming an energy ball in his hand. "You don't want me to release this on her."

Tears weld up in Phoebe's eyes. Shaking she held her baton up toward Sora, "I'm sorry…" she whispered. The bright light left from her baton and into Sora's chest. Sora fought to try and keep herself from giving the whatever they wanted.

Chibi Moon wasn't certain as to who to attack. She'd never seen an enemy not want to fight. She wanted to attack the boy, but knew as soon as she did that he would hurt Sora. Megumi watched in anguish as her best friend finally surrendered what the enemies wanted. A beautiful pearl, of a golden tint came from her body. Phoebe shook; this one was different than the other's.

Before any of the children could do anything a woman ran by as quick as the wind and snatched the Pearl. The children saw that their parents had finally come to the rescue. Tarvos shrugged, "Oh well. Tor-"

Before he could get the words out he found himself pinned onto the ground. "What's your problem?" Megumi said. She had lost her temper. Sailor Neptune had caught Sora before she fell to the ground.

"She's barely breathing." Sailor Neptune explained.

"Well, they failed at their mission. This is not the Pearl of Life. It's just a normal pearl." Sailor Uranus explained, smirking.

"You're lying." Tarvos said, still pinned down by a girl. "It's a different color. We haven't seen any that color."

Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what the Pearl of Life looks like do you? Well, I promise you this, wherever the real thing is you will never get it."

She passed the pearl to Sailor Neptune who placed it back into Sora's body. The boy looked up at Megumi, "Will you get off me."

"No." Megumi said.

The boy shook his head, snapped his fingers and disappeared. He reappeared a few feet away from Megumi, an energy ball forming in his hand, "Torture!" a beam shot out toward Megumi. At the same time Chibi Moon powered up and counteracted the attack that was heading toward Megumi.

"You really like to try and torture people?" Megumi said. She walked up toward him, her fist shaking.

"I enjoy it," he said.

Megumi's fist collided with the boys jaw. He backed away from her, "You're going to pay for that. Let's go Phoebe."

"I remember that girl," Megumi said. "I saw her at the bus station. She said she was waiting for someone."

"When?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Megumi looked at Sailor Pluto, realization hit her hard. She covered her face, "We should've saved that civilian."

Sora was coming back. She could vaguely hear what was being said.

"Wait, is this the day you twerps stole my credit card?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Of course, Uranus… Be more concerned about the credit card rather than being able to save that poor woman's life. Perhaps if you had been keeping a better eye on them this wouldn't have happened." Sailor Neptune said.

"Wait, that girl from the bus stop is the one that attacked that civilian? Did she kill her too?" Sora asked, shaking.

Sailor Pluto shook her head, "Her partner did."

"I had a weird feeling about that girl. We should've followed her," Sora frowned.

Sailor Moon placed her hand on Sora's shoulder, "There's nothing we can do about it now. Just try not to dwell on the past. We need to keep moving forward and protect those that we can."

Sora swallowed hard. '_Protect those that we can_' She shuddered. Sailor Neptune wrapped her arms around Sora trying to comfort her. "Let's get home."

"I'm cooking a meal if you'd like to join us," Makoto said. She looked down at Nariko who was weary. She wondered just how many battles the kids had endured in their times. If they were here for training was it possible they hadn't seen any enemies? Or maybe they had and had always been unable to protect themselves.

"That would be nice. Me and Chou would like to go." Hotaru said.

"Can I go to?" Kiya asked. "I love Aunt Koto's food!

Haruka snorted, "Koto."

"'Aruka." she snapped back, playfully.

"Grownups." Inari said, shaking her head.

**Authors Note**: I put a poll up on my profile page. Go vote for your favorite Chibi Senshi.


	10. Naive Parents

Chapter Ten- Naïve Parents

"Hey Chibiusa," Hotaru said coming up to her. They had chosen to go to Usagi's house to have dinner, as it was a lot bigger and accompanied more people. It helped a lot that Usagi's parents were out of town, along with her brother. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Chibiusa nodded in agreement. She glanced around nervously at everyone that was around, "Want to go upstairs and talk instead?" Hotaru nodded, and the two girls left.

"What's been going on?" Hotaru asked.

Chibiusa looked up at her friend strained. "What do you mean?"

"Your father, Mamoru… You seem very offish about it. It's completely weird." Hotaru said. "Did he do something bad?"

Chibiusa frowned, "No, he didn't do anything bad."

"Is it a teen rebellion thing?" Hotaru asked, then she thought back to Nariko. "He's not in your household anymore?" The look in Chibiusa's eyes made it apparent that he wasn't. "So, if he's not in your household and he didn't do anything bad…then what happened?"

Chibiusa opened her mouth to say something; just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she muttered. Kiya muzzled her way into the room. She gave Hotaru a funny look, and then went over to Chibiusa.

"Why is Hotaru in here?" Kiya asked.

Chibiusa laughed, "Would it surprise you if I said in this time we are actually really good friends?"

"Yes, it would surprise me." Kiya replied back. Both Chibiusa and Hotaru laughed.

"Kids are so sweet," Hotaru said.

Chibiusa buried her face in Kiya's hair. "Yes, they are." She wanted to burst into tears. She never realized how difficult it would to come back to this time and see everyone and how happy they were and to know how their lives turned out. Chibiusa wanted to tell Hotaru that both of her 'lovers' left her, but she knew it could alter the future. And if Kiyoshi or Chou didn't exist it would be horrible. She knew so much about their future, their pain, and so much more, it was almost unbearable to keep it all inside. It wasn't this hard in her time now because everyone had gotten past all that. And everyone, except for her mother, were happy.

"Usa, why are mamma and papa different in this time?" Kiya asked, as she laid down in Chibiusa's lap, yawning. "They're different. I can even feel that with mamma. She's nicer, but different."

"I really don't know how to explain that one." Chibiusa answered. "I don't know what made them change into accepting children."

"Wouldn't it be sad if we never existed?" Kiya asked, her eyes were closing. "I guess it would be okay, though. As long as mamma and papa are happy."

Hotaru choked on her own saliva. Chibiusa looked up at her worried. "Sorry, I've never heard a child say anything like that."

"She surprises everyone from time to time. She's a very happy and hyper child." Chibiusa said. She started to massage Kiya's temples.

"You're very good with children." Hotaru said.

Chibiusa laughed, "Funny story… When I was a little one, I started to become very jealous about all the new babies being born. With more in the palace there was less attention on me. There were a few I was okay with. We came up with a plan to get rid of some of them."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "How did you do that?"

Chibiusa shook her head, "Oh, you don't want to know." she had a smile on her face. "We sent them back to the past."

Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth, "You didn't!"

"We did." Chibiusa giggled. "I got the spanking of my life. The only spanking I had received, but I got in to so much trouble."

Hotaru looked at Chibiusa very thoughtfully, "I don't recall any children coming her yet… So that must mean it hasn't happened yet for us."

Chibiusa shook her head, "I think it was around this time that they got sent to. It might've been after we returned home."

"Well, that's something to look forward to after you leave again." Hotaru giggled lightly. "So… not to intrude or anything, but what is our relationship in the future. Are we friends? Do we know that we know each other from the past? I mean, obviously those memories would be with me at all times, but are they for you?"

Chibiusa nodded, "Yes, you are still one that I can go to when I'm in trouble. You were the one who was able to get the answer out of me as to what we did with the missing children. And when I get back to my time I'm sure we'll talk about this time as well. It's what we did when I was eight and had to come back to the past for Senshi Training."

"That's a relief." Hotaru said. "Though, I wonder what it will be like to watch you grow from baby stage to the age you are now."

Chibiusa smiled thoughtfully, "I guess you're going to have to wait and find out."

Hotaru's expression faltered, "Do I help you out with whatever you're going through now with your dad?"

Chibiusa swallowed hard. "Yes." she answered. "I can't really talk about it." she said, twirling Kiya's hair around her finger. The girl was out.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything," Hotaru said, feeling bad.

"You're okay," Chibiusa replied.

There was a second knock on the door. This time Hotaru answered the door, "Hotaru." Michiru said, surprised that she was up here. Then she remembered that Chibiusa and her had shared a bond several years ago. She shook those memories away, "Have you seen my dau- Kiya?"

"Daughter isn't a poisonous word," Hotaru said kindly. "She's sleeping." She waved her hand toward Kiya and Chibiusa.

"Oh phew. Dinner is almost ready," Michiru explained. "I'll go tell the other's Kiya's been found."

Hotaru reached out and grabbed Michiru's arms, "It's okay to love her as your daughter."

Michiru said nothing to Hotaru. She wanted children, but at the same time she didn't. Children didn't mix with missions. Raising a child from birth to the time she's able to fight wasn't doable. Even though it seemed in the future they had done it, but right now it didn't seem plausible. Haruka and Michiru were slowly deciding that they wouldn't have children. It would alter the future, but it was a sacrifice they were willing to make if it meant continuing to protect the Future Queen; which was their true mission and reason for living.

Setsuna hadn't said anything on the matter about her own child, but the way she acted around Megumi was as though she had made her decision not to have her. She went back downstairs and let them know Kiya had been found. The outer's, minus Hotaru, clomped together in a corner. Watching from afar all the children and the parents of those children laugh and talk. They weren't concerned about the new enemy.

"Did you really know if the Pearl was the one or not?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"No, but I had a feeling it wasn't the one." Haruka said. "We need more information on this Pearl of Life and what it can do. What type of powers does it have and such?"

"I'll look into that to the best of my ability." Setsuna explained. "I am so glad that no onlookers were there today."

Haruka and Michiru both nodded an agreement. "Perhaps, Chibiusa's theory is just a theory." Michiru suggested.

Setsuna shrugged. She looked at Megumi who was hiding behind a laptop with Maemi. She wondered what the two of them were doing. Sora walked over and sat down on the couch behind them and leaned over. Her eyes widened in surprise as she pointed to the screen.

"They're up to something." Setsuna said nodding her head toward the three at the computer.

"Maybe it's just an innocent game?" Michiru suggested.

"No, they're a team. They know something about this Pearl of Life." Haruka said.

"Why would you say that?" Michiru asked. "They're just children. They would've been thrown into this as much as we are."

"It's amazing how they all intermingle with one another." Setsuna said. "They're a close bunch. I can feel that."

Rei walked over and Maemi shut the computer. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michriu all looked at each other. The kids were definitely up to something.

oooooooooooooooo

"Torture!" a crimson red light shot out from the woman's hand and into the little girl's chest. She screamed, as her brother watched dolefully. The crimson light dimmed, but the attack was still going on. "My idiot child, why have you failed me so many times?"

Phoebe shook with fear, "I do-don't know who iii is th-the carry-carrier."

The queen let her hold go on the child, and Phoebe fell to the ground. "Please, take her out of my sight. Three days in the hold. No food or water."

Two guards lifted the weak girl up and toted her off. Tarvos watched in dismay as his sister was carried off. There was nothing he could do for her now. He turned back to the Queen as she gave him orders to seek out and find the Pearl of Life.

"We were led here by Phoebe because she felt the Pearls present here. Find out what changes took place that would prompt her to look here." the Queen explained.

ooooooooooooo

Later that night, when things were dying down the kids had all gone to Chibiusa's bedroom. Setsuna had left early to see if she could find anything else out. Meanwhile, Michiru and Haruka were trying to figure out what the children were up to, but they kept getting stopped by the Inner Senshi.

"We have to protect the carrier of the Pearl of life," Meami was saying. "I checked out our database and it turns out this thing can do far more evil if it lands in the wrong hands. It's almost impossible to get it out of the hands of evil if it lands there."

"Do we have any idea who the carrier is?" Chibiusa asked.

The children shook their heads no, "It doesn't really explain what the type would be. It gives no leads as to where to look."

"The Phoebe girl though, the one at the park, she has some kind of detector or knowing of where the Pearl of Life is." Inari explained. "I tapped into the computer upstairs to find more information out about the bad guys."

"Is it possible that she really is good? And the enemies found out her ability to find the Pearl of Life so they're using her?" Sakura asked.

Inari nodded, "It would make sense. We need to find out more information, but the Outers are snooping around."

"Are they our enemy or friend in this?" Sora asked, slightly agitated.

Chibiusa frowned, "They'll protect the Neo-Queen Serenity and I, but as for you guys… I really can't determine your fate. They'll let you be attacked just so they can see if any of you are the carriers."

Kiya looked at Chibiusa intently, "They're just naïve."

The kids laughed, "Kiya, do you even know what that word means?"

She looked up at her sister and shook her head. This only caused the kids to giggle more. Chou, though, was equally as confused as Kiya was. Michiru and Haruka only caught the sounds of the children's laughter's.

Michiru shook her head, "Maybe they're just having fun?'

"Maybe." Haruka said and the two of them turned and went back downstairs.

Chibiusa turned her attention to Sakura, "Are you ready to take the responsibilities as the leader? I am leaving it up to you."

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Things have changed for us…" she flipped her light pink hair back. "We work together as a team. Were not two-sided like everyone is here now."

"We can still work together as a team," Chibiusa explained. "Just the leader…"

"The leader is meant to try and protect the Queen and the Princess, just as we are, but they also make negotiations just as your mom does now. I know everyone jokes around saying Rei should've been the one to make negotiations, but she would say it has to be done that way rather than trying to give the enemies the control to stop what they're doing." Sora explained. "And they're also the one that picks the team up when they're falling. Encourages them and such."

"Then Maemi should be the leader."

Maemi looked up horrified, "No thanks. I'm not a good negotiator person. I'd rather not."

"Oh come on! It could work out perfectly. Just utter a few big words, and they'll just nod in agreement." Sakura said jokingly.

"Mhmmm… That's what I'll do." Maemi said.

Chibiusa grinned, "You might have to talk yourself out of something someday, Maemi."

"Not today." Maemi said.

"So then you'll take it?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Maemi shook her head enthusiastically, "Not in a million years."

The children broke into a fit of giggles. When they stopped laughing Sakura finally spoke up, "I've thought about it actually. Because I knew the question would arise some day. I would be honored if you would all have me as your leader."

Everyone clapped.

The parents from downstairs looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I wonder what's going on up there exactly." Ami asked.

"Sounds like a ceremony," Rei commented.

"A ceremony?" Makoto said, confused. "Why would they have a ceremony in Chibiusa's room? Wouldn't they be squished?"

"Well, something is going on up there." Haruka said.

"We should get our bunch and head back to the mansion." Hotaru said.

"You guys should come over more often," Usagi said. "I'm sure all of the kids would love to get together. And I'm sure they're used to seeing each other on a daily basis."

"I can bring them over," Hotaru volunteered quickly.

"What about your own freedom?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru shrugged, "I kind of wanted to hangout with Chibiusa." Haruka nodded understandably. Deep down, Hotaru was hoping she could get her best friend to explain what was going on at her house. She had a feeling that she wanted to tell someone and if she was there enough she knew she would eventually break down and tell her. Soon everyone was on their way home.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait on this. My computer got a nasty virus and yeah... It's not been fun. Luckily, I have another computer, but getting this chapter off my laptop was difficult. Now it won't let me open up any documents, it's frustrating, but at least I saved this one. Anyway, I probably won't be able to update till later next week or around December fourteenth. That's when my classes end.

Chapter Eleven-

A week had passed by and Sakura was beginning to feel like a prisoner. Minako hadn't been out of her room except for the occasional usage of the restroom and to take a quick shower. Sakura reached for the phone many different times to call for someone to come over, but each time she did she felt like she was betraying Minako's privacy. Surely, if she wanted everyone to know of the heartbreak she was going through then she would have told someone.

Sakura wished that Chibiusa had given them their own communicators; she would be blabbering away on that thing to anyone at this point. Unexpectedly, Minako's communicator beeped on the coffee table. Sakura glanced around anxiously. This was the first time Minako's communicator had gone off. She waited a few seconds for Minako to come rushing out of her room, but she didn't. Slowly she picked up the communicator and saw that the call was from Rei.

Sakura groaned; Rei wasn't someone she wanted to speak with. She flipped it open and accepted the call. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that it was Inari Hino.

"How'd you get the communicator?" Sakura practically yelled. She was very excited to see Inari on the other line and not Rei.

"Shhhhhh!" You're going to get me in trouble. Mamma Rei is doing a fire reading right now," Inari explained. "We haven't heard from you in months! Were have you been?"

"Months? Really, Inari?" Sakura asked. After a moments of silence Sakura broke down, "It feels like it has been months! I can't take being trapped in this house anymore!"

"You should tell someone that Aunt Minako is having problems," Inari frowned. "I'm used to her being peppy and the shopper. She seems dead. Is she? When was the last time you checked on her?"

"Now you're just scaring me, Inari." Sakura grumbled. "So what's been going on out in the real world? Anymore attacks?"

Inari shook her head, "There have been a few night attacks. And those are being pinned on Sailor Pluto. Though, no one is certain as to if she's been to those scenes or not."

"I see," Sakura was thoughtful.

"Inari, what are you doing?"

"Mamma Rei! I didn't know you were still awake!" Inari gasped. "I found your communicator on the floor. Silly place for it to be." the line disconnected.

Sakura laughed; she knew Inari was punching every nerve Rei had.

oooOOoooooo

Usagi was snuggled up on her boyfriend's chest, as he gently stroked her beautiful, long golden hair. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Chibiusa, but she wouldn't tell him anything. When he was around she was shut up in her room or out in Tokyo. He was beginning to wonder if he should back off for a bit and give her some space?

"Usagi, sweetheart," Mamoru said breaking the romantic moment. Usagi sat up, looking at her boyfriend with concern. Breaking a romantic moment with those words was not always a good thing. "There's something we need to talk about."

Usagi's stomach twisted in all sorts of knots, "About what?" her bottom lip quivered. She tried to think of what she had done wrong these past few days, but nothing came to her mind. Things had been going so well, so what did they need to talk about?

"It's Chibiusa..." Mamoru sighed. "My presence is making her uncomfortable. I think it's best for the time being, unless you two are in grave danger that I stand back for a little while."

"Do you think something bad happened between us in the future?" Usagi asked, dreading the awful truth.

Mamoru shook his head, "It's something else, I think. She's always been fine with me in the past. Something changed though from her early years to her adolescent years."

"You want me to keep talking to her and see if I can figure it out?" Usagi asked.

"No. No. No. I don't think that's the best idea. It might be something we need to go through without knowing," Mamoru explained. "We can talk every single night though."

"Is this until she leaves?" Usagi pouted.

"I'll be there when you need me," Mamoru answered. He kissed Usagi on the forehead, and with that he was gone.

Usagi stared after him. She felt bad that Mamoru felt he had to leave, but she knew it was proabbly the best thing to do for now. Chibiusa walked out onto the porch

and noticed Usagi's sad expression. She looked around for Mamoru, but didn't see him.

"Where is Mamoru?" Chibiusa asked, sadden that she didn't get to catch a glimpse of him before he left.

"He went home, "Usagi explained.

Chibiusa sat down on the swing and laid her head against Usagi's shoulder. Usagi wrapped her arms around Chibiusa; taking in one of the few calm moments with her future daughter. "You know, I never said it much when I was here the last time, but I love you, mamma."

Usagi stared down at Chibiusa, shocked and moved by her daughter's kind words. "I love you, too." Usagi replied and gently kissed Chibiusa's forehead. She wished Chibiusa could tell her what was wrong..

000000000

Makoto found Nariko bouncing happily on her bed. The little girl had found some of Makoto's Cd's and put them in the stereo. Makoto shook her head, she glanced down at her watch, "It's getting late, Nariko. Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

Nariko looked at Makoto and shook her head no. "I see," Makoto yawned. It didn't seem to matter how much Makoto tried to tire out the girl; it never worked. She could be as sleepy as a baby during the daytime, but as soon as night rolled around she was bright eyed and bushy tailed. To make matters worse- she woke up rather early too.

"Where does all this energy come from?"

Nariko shrugged, "I don't know." She jumped up into the air and landed on her butt.

"Do I get much sleep in your time?" Makoto asked.

Nariko gasped, "It's a secret! I can't tell you that! It could alter the future." Nariko scolded Makoto.

Makoto rolled her eyes. Now she wanted to keep the future to herself. Makoto yawned a second time, "Well, I'm sleepy kid and you're in my room."

"Oh no!" Nariko gasped. She landed on her bottom for a second time and looked up at Makoto with huge puppy dog eyes, "Does that mean I have to go to sleep, too?"

Makoto nodded quickly, "Yes, so scoot over." Nariko went under the covers and the only thing Makoto could see was a little bubble moving around on her bed. Makoto smiled to herself, amused at how hyper Nariko could be when she was by herself, but put her in a room full of people and she became a timid child. When Nariko had finally stopped moving Makoto shut the lights and got into bed.

Makoto was slowly drifting off to sleep when Nariko's little voice popped up, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep and in the morning it'll be a surprise," Makoto answered.

"A good or bad one?" Nariko asked. "Where do you think the bad guys are hiding? I wonder what Kiya and Chou are doing?"

"Sleeping like good little children," Makoto said.

"Really?" Nariko asked, shocked. "I wonder if Kiya is scared."

"Why would Kiya be scared?" Makoto asked, puzzled.

"I don't know! She doesn't seem happy. So maybe she's having a bad dream." Nariko explained. Makoto laid in her bed wide-eyed, listening to Nariko tell her a story about each kid. Makoto was sure that she knew more about the kids than the other's did- thanks to Nariko and her story abilities. The one thing that seemed to be able to tire Nariko out were the enemies. She had fallen asleep rather fast that day.

0000000000000

Maemi was engrossed in a book when Ami came in to tell her it was time to go to sleep. Startled, the book slid out of her hands and onto the floor. Ami bent down and picked it up. She handed it back to the child and sat down on her bed.

"You've been awfully quiet these past few days." Ami stated.

Maemi nodded, "I know." she sighed. "I just kind of miss my home. These enemies are very tiring."

"Are they the reason why you're here?" Ami asked.

"We were just sent here for training." Maemi sighed. "Do you think by us coming to the past that we could alter the future?" Maemi asked.

"I don't know." Ami replied truthfully. "I guess it depends on what you children reveal about the future that could ultimately change it. Chibiusa never revealed too much about the future though."

"But didn't you have to go help change something in the future once?" Maemi asked. "I've done my Senshi studies."

Ami chuckled lightly at that, "Senshi Studies? Things must be very different in the future."

"They are," Maemi said. "We have a training program and everything, but it's partly because we're so young."

Ami nodded in agreement, "You children are by far the youngest generation of soldiers I've ever met or heard of."

Maemi moved her knees up to her chest, hugging them. "Yeah... We are." Her mind kept going back to Chibiusa and the dark secret she was keeping. If she had already once changed their time why couldn't she do it again? Maemi sighed, "I'm pretty sleepy now."

Ami nodded, and tucked Maemi into bed. "Goodnight." she shut the light off and shut the door. She walked past her study, pausing momentarily. She shut the door and whispered, "Goodbye."

00000000000

Sakura checked on Minako before she headed out into the night. It was nearly two o clock in the morning, and she was curious to know if there would be an attack tonight. She only wished that Inari had been able to give her a timeframe other than night time. She was exiting out of the apartment just as a white cat was coming toward her. She quickly and quietly shut the door before he could get in.

"Artemis!" she hissed. "Where have you been all this time?"

Artemis' eyes widened in horror, "Who are you and why are you coming out of my mistresses apartment?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "If you were here, you'd know that I am the future daughter of Minako."

Artemis' mouth dropped open, "This is a joke, right?"

Sakura picked Artemis up by the scruff and carried him down the stairs, "No, it's not, and we have a mission tonight."

"Mission?" Artemis asked, swatting at Sakura to put her down. "Hopefully it s the not getting killed kind."

"Well, we'll see." Sakura said. "Do you know anything that s going on?"

Artemis shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Chasira really worth it?" Sakura giggled.

"What?" Artemis looked alarmed. "Oh right, the future... Great. Everyone knows my flaws."

"Mhmmm." Sakura giggled. The two of them walked in the darkness. Sakura caught Artemis up as to what was going on with the new enemy. He nodded, several times, to show that he was listening. Three o clock came and went by very slowly.

"We should head back, Minako might be worried if she wakes up and sees you missing." Artemis explained.

Sakura nodded, her eyes were beginning to get extremely heavy. They turned to leave. An ear piercing scream was heard from around the corner. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, both Artemis and Sakura gazed at one another. They nodded and took off toward the screams.

Sakura could see a Sailor Senshi's silhouette. She came to a complete stop, ducking behind a dumpster. She watched as Sailor Pluto let the victim at hand be attacked. Sakura s mouth dropped open. Didn't they know the true dangers of what would happen to them if the Pearl of Life got in the wrong hands? When a small pearl like thing was extracted from the woman, Sailor Pluto took it. Sending an attack at the boy who had extracted the pearl.

"Have you figured out how to tell if it s the right one or not?" the boy asked snidely.

"It doesn't exist," Sailor Pluto explained. "You're searching for something that's non-existent."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked grinning. "It exists, alright. There's someone in this time who has access to information that you fellow Senshi do not. It was accessed about a week ago, the database that is. Someone is already a step ahead of the both of us. Luckily, though we were able to hack into that database. Unfortunately, it doesn't tell us the carrier of it."

Sakura mentally cursed at herself. How could they of not been more careful? They should've used Maemi's computer, but then it would've been clearly obvious that they were up to something.

"Are you saying someone else is searching for the Pearl of LIfe?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Possibly, that is unknown at this time, but we thank whoever gave us some insider information." Tarvos replied. "You wouldn't know about it in this time because it doesn't exist on this planet."

"Well, that makes sense, so what are you doing here?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"You didn't let me finish. It comes from another world, but unfortunately it's been traced to this planet. Which could only mean one thing, the carrier of it is either hiding or has hidden it on this planet." Tarvos explained. "They've hidden it once inside a useless human being and I'm sure they've done the same."

"Tell me, what are you going to do with this Pearl of Life once you get it?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"That Pearl is my sisters freedom. I do not care what our Queen does with it, as long as it insures my sisters safety." Tarvos replied. "What would you do with the Pearl of Life? We've studied you before. You outer Senshi's would rather sacrifice a human's life than protect them."

"We cannot let the Pearl of Life fall into the wrong hands, and if one life-"

"One life?" Tarvos laughed. "That woman in the alleyway wasn't the carrier of the Pearl and she died. Was that girl worth sacrificing? Did she actually help the world in anyway?"

Sakura had to transform. She ran out from behind the dumpster and around the corner, "Chibi Venus Makeup!" she whispered. Her clothes melted away quickly and her Senshi uniform appeared. "Stop your nonsense."

Sailor Pluto turned around to see Chibi Venus. She was stunned to see a child out way past curfew. She expected more Senshi's to jump out, but none did. It was only Sakura-Chibi Venus.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Chibi Venus screamed, and multiple tiny stars sliced through the air and toward the boy. Tarvos counteracted them and sent them flying everywhere.

"Stupid kid. Where'd you come from?" Tarvos asked. He turned back to Sailor Pluto, "Is this you Senshi's great big idea? Getting a bunch of kids to rally behind you?"

"I only see one kid," Sailor Pluto pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm sure there are more." He turned to face the little girl, "Torture." A beam shot out from his hand and toward Chibi Venus.

"Deadly scream." Sailor Pluto whispered. The attack counteracted with his, but she could feel his attack was doing everything to penetrate hers. It finally broke hers and shot out to Chibi Venus.

"Chibi Venus!" Artemis screamed and jumped up in the attack.

"Artemis." Chibi Venus frowned as she watched the cat wither in pain. "No stop!" She powered up again, but found her attack was week.

"Venus Love me chain!" a chain wrapped around the boy and Sailor Venus yanked him away.

"This isn't over." he said, snapping his fingers he disappeared.

Chibi Venus caught Artemis, "Why'd you do that?"

"Was I good?" Artemis asked cheekily.

Chibi Venus smiled and nodded. She then looked up at Sailor Venus, "How'd you find us?"

"My communicator kept going off. It was apparently alerting me you were in danger." Sailor Venus explained.

Sailor Pluto studied Sailor Venus very closely, "Is everything oaky? Everyone is curious as to why their leader doesn't show up to Scout meetings."

"Mhmmm." Sailor Venus said and went to walk over toward Chibi Venus. Everything was growing dark and seemed to be spinning.

"Mamma!" Chibi Venus screamed, as Sailor Pluto caught the falling Senshi. A stranger came by and snapped a photo of Sailor Pluto.

"Come on, let's go Chibi." Sailor Pluto said, and hoisted Sailor Venus up on her shoulder. The two headed back to Minako's apartment. Each of them had powered down before making another public appearance as a Senshi.

"Why do they keep taking pictures of you?" Sakura asked, as she watched Setsuna lay Minako on the couch.

"Their reporters and they want a story." Setsuna explained. "Someone needs to look after Minako. She's not healthy."

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know of anyone."

"Her friends would be helpful," Setsuna said. "Come on chop-chop."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said and begin to contact anyone she could, but Rei. She grumbled when no one would answer. How could they not hear their communicators? She finally clicked Rei's name.

"What do you want? This better be good to wake me up at nearly four in the morning." Rei came over the communicator.

Sakura cringed, "Setsuna wants someone to come over. She says Minako's not healthy..."

"Is she okay?" Rei asked, her voice turning to concern.

"I don't know..." Sakura said.

"I'll be right over," Rei replied and hung up. She told her grandfather she was going out and to watch after the little one. She didn't want to leave Inari with her grandfather, but he'd have to do. When she arrived at Minako's apartment Setsuna talked privately to her.

"I'm going to be taking the little one back to the Mansion with me." Setsuna said as they came out of the room. Sakura tried to picture herself staying with Setsuna and the other's, but shuddered at the thought of Haruka. She wanted to ask if she had too, but decided against it.

By the time Setsuna arrived back to the mansion the sun was breaking across the sky. Haruka was up, as usual, reading the paper and drinking coffee. She was stunned to see Setsuna walk in with a child.

"What's this for?" Haruka asked pointing to the child.

"I don't want no lip from you, Haruka. She's a child and needs to be properly cared for." Setsuna explained.

"Good idea, so I called up some spas and finally got a good deal on one. You and _your_ future daughter are going to a spa today." Haruka said, raising her eyebrow. She was almost daring Setsuna to argue back, but she didn't.

"Alright, but I suggest you really make that appointment." Setsuna said and moved the child up the stairs. "She's going to get some sleep."

Haruka still couldn't believe that Setsuna had brought a child willingly into their house. She barely paid any attention to her own, how was she going to look after Sakura?

Sakura laid in her bed thinking about her current home. She finally understood what made her mom choose Setsuna as her mentor and caretaker if she ever had to leave town. She shut her eyes, a smile plastered on her face finally taking in the freedom. She knew when she woke back up there'd be food and other kids to mingle with.


	12. Everyone's having conflicting feelings

Authors Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I've had the chance to actually sit down and write. I am so relieved and happy to have finally gotten a chance to write. I know it's been a super long time though, so I'm not really sure if everyone will remember what's going on. Interesting things are happening in this chapter, though. Hope you are guys are able to read it and enjoy it.

Chapter Twelve- Everyone's having conflicting feelings.

Setsuna was headed toward the spa, with Megumi in the passenger seat. Neither one of them had spoken to one another since Haruka had told them where they were going. Megumi could not figure out why Haruka, of all people, had set them up for a 'mother-daughter-evening' when Haruka couldn't fathom the idea of having children herself. Perhaps it was just a way for Haruka to get back at Setsuna for not telling her that the future was going to change.

Megumi sighed inwardly. She had many questions she wanted to ask her mother, but she couldn't find the nerve to speak.

Setsuna was having her own problems with trying to start a conversation. She wanted to find out why the children had come back to the past. She was mortified of the changes in the future. This child could alter everything Setsuna had come to known. The solitude, her mission, and...

"Watch out!" Megumi shouted, her hands clenched onto the sides of the seat. Setsuna slammed on the breaks, her car skidding to a stop. She barely hit the person in front of her. Setsuna remained calm and collective. She unfastened her seatbelt and ordered Megumi to stay in the car. Getting out she met a man at the end of her car. Megumi's eyes met with his momentarily and then averted her eyes to her lap.

"Are you okay Miss?" the man asked.

"Yes, did I cause any damage to your car?" she asked.

He glanced at the back of his car and then back at Setsuna. "Nope, looks fine to me. Just be careful."

"Thank you," Setsuna said.

"That your daughter?" he said motioning toward Megumi. "She looks like a spitting image of you."

"Something like that." Setsuna said.

"Well, have a lovely day Miss... What's your name?"

"Setsuna,"

"Beautiful name. Have a good day." and with that the s`tranger got back in his car and drove off.

Setsuna got back into her car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Was he okay?" Megumi asked, still looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Let's get this spa thing over with." Setsuna said.

"Okay," Megumi frowned.

Setsuna could sense the hurt in her voice. Her body tensed up, but instead of saying something to calm the tension she just continued on without a word. Megumi rested her head on doorframe, closing her eyes, she thought about her home. Her mom and dad were the most two loving people she knew, but why did this Setsuna put up such a wall?

They pulled up to the spa, and got out without a word.

~~~OOooOO~~~

Kiya crossed her arms in disgust as she watched her sister take a huge thing of peanut butter with her hand and smeared it all over the counter. Sora then took syrup and squirted it onto the peanut butter. Sakura came down into the kitchen with Chou right behind her. She stared in horror at the mess Sora was making.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Making-"

"A mess?" Kiya finished.

Sora took out the Jelly jar and poured the entire thing onto the counter and then topped it off with a slice of bread. "Enjoy your sandwich, Kiya."

Kiya blinked several times, "I didn't want a counter sandwich." She scrunched up her nose and turned to walk out when she bumped into someone's leg. She looked up to see a fuming Haruka. Whimpering she hid behind Sakura.

"What?-"

"Haruka, don't raise your voice," Michiru said coming in. She walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth, handing it to Sora she said, "Clean it up please."

Sora scowled, but did as she was told. Haruka crossed her arms, "They only listen to you."

"I think you need some one on one time with Sora, what do you think?" Michiru said, her hands placed on Sora's shoulders. "Hotaru has already agreed to watch Sakura, while we spend some quality time with our future children."

"But I don't want-"

"It's not completely up to you what you want, Ruka. Do you remember when you were in Sora's place? Or have you forgotten because you think you're better?" Michiru asked.

Haruka frowned, "Do you have to bring up the past?"

"You seem to have forgotten where you came from." Michiru replied.

Kiya whirled around, "Does this mean I get to spend time with you?"

Michiru smiled, "Yes, yes it does." Michiru released her grip on Sora and walked over to Kiya. "And then tonight all four of us will meet up and have dinner together." she looked up at Haruka, "As a family."

The words 'as a family' stung in Sakura's heart. She knew she shouldn't be envious of those words, considering Haruka wasn't exactly happy about the entire child situation. She yearned for her mother to be better though. She kind of understood that they were all put in an awkward position about nine kids coming back to the past and claiming to be their children.

"So, I'm going to be with Aunt Hotaru all day?" Sakura asked.

Haruka looked at Sakura very paled, "Aunt?"

"I'm sorry, that's what we call you guys in our time." Sakura looked down at the ground shamefully.

Haruka breathed in deeply, as if trying to understand the words Sakura had just said. "Alright, but you're not in your time. You are in ours and she is still a baby to me."

Sakura's eyes bubbled with tears, "Okay."

"Mamma! Papa! I'm here." Hotaru yelled as she came through the front door. She walked into the kitchen where everyone, but her future child were all standing. They heard the pitter-patter of feet running through the upstairs halls and then down the stairs. Hotaru barely had time to open her arms up before Chou leapt into them.

Hotaru giggled, "Happy to see me?"

"Very!" Chou said. She looked up at Haruka shyly, who was watching them with a saddened expression. Haruka had never thought of her daughter having a child of her own, and it pained her to know that she was growing up. Haruka looked over at Sora who was cleaning the counter still, and then over at Kiya who was holding Oberon in her arms. Haruka secretly wished she could take Kiya for the day instead of Sora. They were always at each other's necks and she didn't see how this day could turn out good.

She looked back down at Hotaru and Chou and felt her stomach do a summersault, "I'm going to be a grandparent." She felt the rise of acid coming to her throat and took off toward the bathroom where she vomited. She splashed water on her face, and then took a good look in the mirror. She pinched her own cheeks, "A grandparent?" She had to admit she was a little bit more open to the possibility of Hotaru having a child; wasn't that the way it was meant to work? Her kid have a kid, and then it comes over on the weekends and is sent home on the last day? But if Haruka had two more kids then she'd be stuck with two kids seven days a week. There was a knock on the door. Haruka opened to door and looked straight ahead; expecting to see Michiru standing there to check on her, but there was no one standing at eye level with her.

"I brought you some sparkly soda. It helps me when my stomach hurts," Kiya's small voice said from down below.

Haruka nodded and took the glass from the child, "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Kiya hugged Haruka's legs and then carried on, Oberon behind her.

"I can't get attached." Haruka said to herself as she took a sip of the sprite, but it was too late. She could feel herself becoming attached to the younger girl and if she let herself admit it a little bit toward Sora as well. She could see a lot of herself in Sora.

"Haruka! Get ready for your day with Sora." Michiru called to her through the house. Haruka rolled her eyes; feeling like she was being reminded like a child. She set the sparkly sprite down on the bathroom counter and went upstairs to their bedroom.

"I can do this. It's just for an evening." Haruka coaxed herself. Her eyebrows narrowed down, "And then... it'll be everyday." Haruka sighed. "Baby diapers? Can I really handle that? Crying? I'm sure they won't grow as quickly as Hotaru did."

"Haruka, are you talking to yourself?" Michiru said coming in.

"Talking? No, Don't be silly. You must be hearing things," Haruka said and took her shirt off. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's bare skin.

"I love you," Michiru said.

"I love you too," Haruka said, though at the same time as she said it she felt her chest tighten. She didn't want children, and she knew this would crush Michiru. "I feel conflicted." Haruka said and broke away from Michiru's grasp. She slipped into a clean shirt. Michiru watched Haruka as she left from the room. Her words wrung in her ears. She wondered what Haruka had meant exactly. She was just about to go after her when Kiya popped into her bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Kiya asked, she was dressed in a cute white and yellow dress.

Michiru sighed inwardly, "Almost. I'll be out in a few."

Now Michiru wouldn't be able to talk to Haruka till bedtime about what she had meant, and that's if Haruka came to bed right away. Michiru looked at herself in the mirror; she poked her stomach out as far as it would go. Could she ever be pregnant? And was having children worth her relationship with Haruka? Usually they could talk through their problems right then and there, but with kids it would be more difficult because their needs would have to come first. What if their relationship fell apart because of the children?

Oberon walked through her door. Michiru bent down and picked up her puppy that she barely saw anymore since the arrival of the children. He adored Kiya. Michiru hugged on the Oberon, "Maybe having kids in the future is a mistake." she told the puppy.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. Her ears burned. She could see Kiya happily dancing in her room with one of the stuffed puppy dogs that she had gotten recently. She moved on through the hallway and to her bedroom. She shut the door tears burning in her eyes. She pulled out a picture of her family from the future. Michiru and Haruka both had smiles on their faces and were hugging their children. Sora wondered if they felt like this in their time. "Maybe we were just mistakes and they're really just putting on the smiles for show." She kicked the wicker nightstand causing a break in it.

There was a knock on her door. Panicking, she quickly threw the blanket over the table just as the door opened. Haruka looked at the covered up nightstand confused, "I don't even wanna know. Let's go."

Sora obeyed, and went and got in Haruka's red convertible.

OOoooooOOOOooo

"Is this your daughter?" the woman asked as she did Megumi's feet. Megumi had opted out of the spa treatment and decided that getting their nails done would be better.

Setsuna didn't look up from the magazine she was looking at, "No. She's my sister's kid." she lied.

Megumi chest tightened. She wished her best friend was here with her. "What color did you want to paint your toes?"

"Black," Megumi said, she glared at Setsuna.

"Your favorite color?" the woman asked.

"No. It just fits my mood," Megumi said.

Setsuna looked over at Megumi her eyes saddened. She was causing this girl so much pain. Chronos words rung in her ears like a broken record, "Remember you live in the present, she lives in the future. It's completely up to you if she exist." Completely was the keyword to this. It was up to her, Chronos, for whatever reason was giving her permission to have a child, but if she continued to be bitter toward her then she would never get to know her and know what kind of child she is.

"What color do you want your nails?" the man who was doing her toes asked.

"Blue." she whispered.

"Blue your favorite color?" the woman doing Megumi's toes asked.

Setsuna shook her head. Megumi looked up at her confused. Blue represented sadness. Megumi sat back in her chair, and let her body become relax for a change. After they finished Setsuna looked at the woman and said, "She's my daughter." She handed the woman the money, leaving her stunned and confused.

Megumi's legs felt jello like as they walked out the door. She wasn't sure how she should feel. She wanted to be leap up and hug her, but she was a bit shy.

oooOOOOooOOOoo

Rei pushed Minako a plate of food toward her. Minako stared emotionless at it, "I'm not hungry." she said in a monotone voice.

"Come on, you have to eat." Rei sighed.

"No, I don't have to do anything." Minako said.

"Minako, your child represents something. There is obviously someone way better out there for you, and sulking over this guy isn't going to help you. You are going to find love. True love." Rei tried to give her friend words of encouragement, but Minako didn't even blink an eye. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what you say. I still have a broken heart. I _loved_ him, Rei. But I doubt you can really understand that. You haven't fallen in love, yet." Minako said.

"Yes I have. I love my future daughter. And I know I will eventually fall in love; I just have to meet the right man. But she gives me hope and that is what I'm going to hold onto." Rei explained.

Minako shook her head, "I'm really not thinking about having kids right now."

"Why'd you go after her?" Rei asked.

"It's a Senshi's duty to protect," she explained.

Rei sighed, "It is also a Senshi's duty to take care of herself! Snap out of this depression, Minako. You are going to have an eternity to live. Don't waste it by all of this." she pointed to all of Minako.

"What if I don't want to live for an eternity?" Minako asked. "I never asked to be a Senshi."

"Minako, why is this breakup so hard for you? When you lived in London you faked your death for a man that you had fallen in love with, and you didn't willow around in self pity." Rei asked.

"I gave my everything to him, Rei. And I can't take that back." Minako got up and went into the bathroom leaving Rei stunned. It made a little bit more sense to her why it was difficult for her now. Rei had never given herself to anyone, but she knew if she had and it didn't end up working out she would feel horrible about her decision. She wasn't sure how she was going to help Minako now. Rei sat back against the couch. Her hand hit something hard. Curious she dug around and pulled out a diary. She gulped, was it Minako's? She went to go jam it back into the couch, but curiosity overtook her and she opened to the first page.

It was a child's handwriting. Rei read a few pages of it. She expected it to be filled with anger toward Sakura's future mom, but instead it was more of a recording of each time Sakura was able to make Minako smile. There were a few entries in there where Sakura talked about wanting her mom to feel better. Rei was a bit saddened when she saw that Sakura was unable to get her mom to smile. She took it hard, but always seemed to be optimistic by the end of the entry. "Tomorrow's another day. I will get her to smile, then."

Minako walked back into the living room. She saw the book in Rei's hands. "You're reading Sakura's secrets?"

"They're about you and how many times she can get you to smile," Rei said. She stood up and handed Minako the book. "I'm not going to be able to help you in this. I want to help you, but you don't want help. You'd rather hurt yourself instead. But remember this your daughter loves you to death and that should be enough to pull you out of your depression."

Rei started to walk toward the door. Minako's heart sank a little, "Are you leaving?"

Rei turned around, and nodded. "In order to get help you have to want to be helped. I love you dearly, and if I have to I will get an intervention for you. I won't watch you die, but I'm also not going to watch this unhealthy living." The words hurt Rei to say, but she felt that she had to be firm with Minako. "I love you and I hope that you see that there everyone else loves you, too. Especially your daughter." She walked out the door.

Minako walked numbly over to the couch and sat down. She had made her friend walk out on her. Or was it the other way around? Had she walked out on all of her friends? She couldn't remember the last time she had actually spent a day with them. She looked down at the journal wondering if she should really open it up. She didn't understand why Sakura loved her so much. She took a deep breath and opened it to the first page. She read through all the smile recordings and the non-ones. Sakura tried really hard to get Minako to smile. Minako came to the last 'smile page', and sighed. She had been deeply depressed this past week, and had barely gotten out of bed. Sakura was sad that she was unable to get her mom to smile.

Minako stared at her orange curtains that had all different weird shapes cut into them. It had freaked her out at first when she saw her curtains, but now that she saw them she couldn't help but miss Sakura. The book fell out of her hands startling. She reached down and picked it up. It was on a different page now. One she hadn't seen before. Sakura had placed it in a random place in her book and it wasn't about a smile or anything. It was a note for Minako. Her throat tightened, and her hands shook as she stared down at the page title "Mommy,"

_Mommy,_

_ I know you don't feel very good right now, and maybe I was wrong for cutting holes in your curtain. But you got to admit it gives them character now. _

Minako smiled at that and continued reading.

_I don't know if you know this, but I really love you a lot and I hate seeing you hurt like this. If it was up to me I'd push that man into a ditch or use one of my senshi powers on him. He made you suffer and that makes me really mad. He's not in our future. I don't know if that will hurt you or not, but he's not. You are pretty cheerful in my time and very loving. I don't have any brother's or sisters. It's just me, you, and dad. _

_ I know, I'm not meant to tell you any of this stuff. But I just want you to know that it does get better. A lot. You are the strongest woman I have ever met and I know you will pull through with this yucky stuff. _

_ Oh, one more thing. I don't know exactly all the details with that monster man, but I know this. Daddy loves you very much no matter what mistakes you've made in this time. He adores you and can't picture his life without you. Also, I love you very, very, very much. (Maybe more than daddy.) :) _

_ Love Always, very much  
__Your futuristic daughter!  
__Sakura._

_I love you mommy, no matter what._

Minako had tears in her eyes. She choked, and the sobs came pouring out. She wanted to wrap Sakura in her arms immediately, but she wasn't here.

OOoooooOOO

Michiru watched her future daughter run up and down the beach. She hadn't gone in the water yet, which was unusual for her. Usually, the sea calmed her, but this time things were restless within her. She hadn't been her regular self since she came to the realization that the children were pushing her and Haruka's relationship away.

"Mommy! Are you coming?" Kiya asked, as she ran up to her.

Michiru struggled with the words to come up with. She was about to tell her in a minute, but the words that came out of her mouth instead were hurtful ones, "Don't call me mommy. I'm Michiru to you."

Kiya's eyes watered immediately and she took off toward the ocean. Michiru sighed, and sat back in her chair. A granddaughter wouldn't be so bad, but having other children just wouldn't work out with her and Haruka's relationship.

oooOOOoooo

"Okay, kid listen up. I don't want to do this either, but I have a wife to please." Haruka said to the crossed armed child that was sitting next to her with an angry look plastered on her face.

"I don't like you." Sora said bitterly.

"That's fine with me. Your future is probably going to change anyway," Haruka growled.

"You don't even know me and you have no intentions on getting to know me or my sister." Sora retaliated.

"You're right." Haruka said as she pressed on the gas pedal a little bit more harder than attended. They sped through the intersection and down another street. Haruka wasn't sure what she planned on trying to do with the kid.

Sora smirked, "The only good thing about this is you don't baby Kiya."

Haruka's heart melted away slightly. "She's the youngest, right?"

"Yup! But what do you care since we won't be born?" Sora asked.

Haruka griped the wheel. She didn't know why, but she did feel a bit closer to Kiya. She remembered when she had brought her a bandaid when Haruka had hurt herself in the garage. She had also made Haruka a 'Grilled Cheese' sandwich. The cheese wasn't melted because Kiya had said she was not allowed to use the stove or microwave at home. Kiya and Chou had even drawn pictures for Haruka. Both of the were tucked in her wallet.

"Afraid Haruka? Afraid you are going to turn out like _her?_" Sora asked. "Your mother?"

"Don't bring her into this!" Haruka shouted.

"Have you told Michiru-mama how Hotaru got that scar on her back?" Sora asked.

"Get out! Get out!" Haruka yelled, coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

Sora nodded, and got out of the car. She watched Haruka momentarily. She was breathing hard and her hands were starting to turn red from holding onto the steering wheel too tightly. Sora frowned and disappeared into the crowd. She knew she as being callous, but it was the only way she knew how to bring Haruka to her knees.

Haruka calmed down. She looked up into the busy streets of Tokyo searching for Sora. She was no where to be found.

"No. No. No. No. No no no no no no no." Haruka panicked. What would Michiru say? Why did Sora know about Hotaru's scar? Was she going to tell Michiru?

oooOOOoooo

Chou and Sakura both had large cones of cotton candy in their hands. Chou let out a casual sigh, "I kind of miss Kiyoshi."

"Who is Kiyoshi?" Hotaru asked.

"A friend," Sakura intervened quickly.

Chou's face became all twisted, "When did you guys become friends?"

"Ehhhh?" Sakura looked down at the ground in disbelief. Luckily, Chou moved off of that topic. She was curious as to why Chou missed Kiyoshi. She thought she'd be happy to be away from her older sister, but then again she was Chou's sister and maybe in some strange way she looked up to her.

"Have you heard how my mom's doing by chance?" Sakura asked, as they made their way toward a ride.

Hotaru looked at the girl and shook her head, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sakura was glad to finally get out of Minako's apartment, but she really wished it was her mom taking her on these rides and not Hotaru. She felt a bit hopeless.

OOOooooOOO

Michiru sat up, propping her sunglasses up on her head she scanned the perimeters of the beach searching for Kiya. She was no where to be found and people were being directed out of the water. Panic rose in the pit of her stomach. She jumped to her feet and ran over toward the lifeguard who was directing everyone out.

"What's going on?" she begged him.

"Everyone is being told to go wait for the undertow to pass." he explained.

Michiru searched for Kiya. She couldn't see her, but she knew she was in the big ocean somewhere. She ran into the water the guard screaming after her to stop. "My daughter's in there!" she screamed back and dove into the water. She could feel the water pushing her further and further out into the sea. She went along with it and when it had passed she saw Kiya struggling to keep her head above the water. She was probably exhausted from fighting against the waves. Michiru swam out to her and caught her by her waist right before her head dunked under the water. She rested her head on Michiru's shoulder extremely exhausted.

Michiru began to swim back to shore. When she and Kiya rose out of the water Michiru was shocked to see that the beach was deserted. Kiya looked up at Michiru, "What's going on?" Kiya's cheeks were pink, and she didn't look too good. Kiya saw a familiar boy walking toward them. She hid behind Michiru, "Why is he here?"

"I-I don't know," Michiru said. Her mind began to spin with a million different anxieties. She couldn't transform in front of him, but she and Kiya were in danger. She tapped her watch and alerted all of the Senshi's that there was danger about. It was the best she could do at the moment.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" Michiru asked, trying to play it as if she didn't know who he was.

"Her pearl," Tarvos answered. His hand shot out and Michiru instantly went into attack mode. Her knee landed in his stomach and he went backwards into the sand. "What'd you do that for?"

"Leave her alone," Michiru demanded. She hoped that everyone would get here soon.

"Torture," a beam shot out from his hand and into Michiru's chest. She landed on the ground, numb from the attack. He let her go and brought his attention back to the little girl.

"Please don't hurt me," Kiya begged, her voice was small and teary. Michiru tried to get up, but her body was too weak.

Tarvos mind went swirling back to when he was just a child himself. The Queen, their mother, had just gotten through with torturing his older brother. The Queen looked at him and he could feel his body tighten as her power surrounded him. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. She smirked, and the shock of her power went all throughout his body. The more he begged her to stop the more she continued to hurt him.

"NO!" Tarvos shouted, and shot his hand out toward Kiya's chest.

A chain unexpectedly wrapped around his hand and he was yanked back. Michiru gathered herself up and ran to Kiya. "You have to fight back."

Kiya looked up at her confused. "Why?"

Michiru didn't answer as she was too stunned to answer.

OOOooooOOOooo

Haruka drove around frantically looking for Sora. She had gotten the alert from Michiru a little while ago, and while she was very close to the beach she couldn't show up without Sora it would look all too suspicious. Finally, she spotted her on a court with a few other boys playing basketball. Haruka parked her car on the side of the street and got out. As she walked up toward the court she was an awe at how Sora could keep the ball away from her opponents. She scored and the boys we're obviously upset by this.

Sora spotted Haruka and knew it was time for her to go. "Maybe next time boys," she said and tossed the ball over her shoulder. It bounced to the middle of the court.

"Wow, I didn't know you could play basketball. Not one of the sports I really played as a kid, but you seem to be pretty good with it." Haruka complimented her.

"I am. I'm also on the track team at my school. My mom says I take a lot after my papa." Sora said with a bitter tone.

"We have to get. Your sister is in trouble." Haruka said. Sora picked up her pace and beat Haruka to the car.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Sora said. Now she felt bad for running off, but Haruka had told her to leave. Haruka got in the car and they were to the beach in three minutes. They got out of the car and quickly transformed before appearing on the beach.

Tarvos was set on taking Kiya's pearl, but the team wouldn't let him near her. Chibi Uranus was by her sister in a flash. "Oh come on! Just let me have the twerps pearl!"

"No." Chibi Mars sad and attacked him from behind.

"I've never seen so many Senshi's in my life." Tarvos shouted. He turned around and shot his torture attack out at Chibi Mars. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter went to attack him, but a shield penetrated their attacks back at them.

"What?" the Senshi said alarmed.

"Stop!" Chibi Mars screamed.

"That's my baby!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Leave her be."

A blast shot from Chibi Mars and shot through Tarvos' torture attack and threw him backwards. Everyone stared at Chibi Mars shocked, wondering where the power had come from. Chibi Mars looked down at herself wondering the same thing.

Tarvos slowly stood up and looked at the crazy bunch of Senshi. He shook his head and disappeared. Kiya threw up all over the ground. She started crying. Michiru went to go comfort her, but Kiya backed away from her. "Leave me alone." She was still hurt from what Michiru had said to her earlier. Stunned, she watched Kiya walk away from her.

Sailor Venus arrived after the battle had finished. She felt very ashamed that she had missed the entire thing. She searched for her daughter and found her standing with Sailor Saturn and Chibi Saturn.

"Sakura!" she ran toward her daughter and embraced her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sailor Pluto got chill bumps all up and down her body. Minako was finally coming around, or so it seemed that she was. Sailor Pluto hoped she would continue to get better as the team needed her.

Kiya walked over to Haruka and held up her arms. Haruka looked over at Michiru confusedly, wondering why Kiya wasn't taking to Michiru anymore. Haruka bent down and picked up the child. She was burning up.


	13. A Deadly Attack

Sailor-Ice: Thank you so much for your kind review. I am really happy that you are enjoying my Chibi Senshi. For the others that may or may not be reading; I hope you are enjoying it as well.

Chapter Thirteen- A Deadly Attack

Tarvos twisted and turned in his bed. He was trying to fight off the negative energy that was surging through his body. Tarvos had been severely beaten when he had gotten back. Their Queen didn't believe in total utter disappointment.

_"Your next failure will result in this child's death!" _her voice echoed throughout his nightmare. Tarvos was begging her to leave his sister out of this, but he knew his next mess up would be unforgivable.

_"Why are you so restless?"_ a voice he hadn't heard in a long time came into his dream. Tarvos searched for the owner of the voice, but no one was there.

"Who are you?" Tarvos demanded.

"Shhhh... Don't fret my brother," the voice spoke again, but there was no one there. "You are a brave warrior my little brother. You've always been able to endure our mother's tortures more than any of us have been able to. You will succeed and do the right thing in the end."

"Atlas?" Tarvos said, tears of happiness coming to his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Tarvos asked. "I can hear you, but I can't see you."

"I am a spirit now," Atlas said. "Now you listen to me. You need to do the right thing and defeat our mother! She is only going to destroy both you and Phoebe. She has no need for you after she finds that pearl."

"You're wrong! She will ensure our safety once we find it," Tarvos argued. "That's why you failed and that's why you no longer live! If you had just found it we could still all be together as a family."

"Maybe the pearl doesn't really exist. Have you ever seen it?" Atlas asked.

"No, but Phoebe is the detector of it." Tarvos pointed out. "But mother has her in probation."

The little blue haired girl appeared in his dream unexpectedly. The light shinning from the little girl made Atlas' spirit figure glow. Tarvos went to go attack the girl, but his hand went right through her. "This girl mocks me!"

"Does she?" Atlas asked.

"I will destroy her and all her protectors!" Tarvos screamed. Atlas' figure disappeared and the little girl vanished.

"Do as you wish, but getting revenge on this little girl isn't going to help you." Atlas' voice faded out.

Tarvos' eyes snapped open. Scrambling out of bed he ran toward where Phoebe was being held. The guards tried to stop him, but he screamed at them and they backed off. When he finally came to Phoebe's cell he found her lying on the ground bruises all over her.

"Phoebe!" he yelped. Her eyes opened barely. "Who did this to you?"

"Mother." she whispered.

"Who is the carrier of the pearl?" he demanded. "You have to tell me. I can make this better for you."

Phoebe shook her head just barely. "N-no you can't."

"Give me the next target. Please!" Tarvos demanded.

Phoebe looked at her brother, he looked so desperate to find the pearl. She sighed, her hand fell lazily to the ground and she formed a little ball. When it was done forming it rolled out toward Tarvos. He caught it between his fingers and stared at it. A green haired girl stared back at him; she looked to be no older than 9 or 10.

"Her name is Megumi. She's a sweet little girl, but doing this to her is a horrible thing to do." Phoebe explained.

Tarvos stood up without saying a word. He was angered by his sisters responses. He didn't understand how any of this was a horrible thing to do to anyone; after all she and him had been through he believed that other's needed to suffer what he had to suffer.

ooOOOOooo

Maemi watched as Ami placed individually wrapped cookies into a picnic basket. Today Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Rei were all getting Minako out of her house and spending the day together at the park with the kids. They had even offered to take the outer children; which they were quick to agree with. Maemi wondered if they were going to come back and pick their children up or if this was a way for them to ditch their kids.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Ami said.

"Do you want me to go get your books so you can study?" Maemi asked.

Ami shook her head, "No thank you. Let's go."

Maemi was taken aback by the no. Her mother had never objected to studying, but maybe it was just because of the new circumstances. Maemi grabbed their picnic blanket and followed Ami out to her small blue car.

oooOOOooo

Makoto was putting the finishing touches on the bento boxes for everyone. Nariko was busy running around in circles around Makoto. She had helped a tiny bit with making the food for everyone, but she was too excited to settle down. Makoto smiled, Nariko sure did keep Makoto on her toes.

Nariko ran out of the kitchen and into Makoto's room. She hit the play button on the stereo and it boomed throughout Makoto's apartment. Nariko climbed up on the bed and started jumping around to the music. Makoto had the neighbors complain to her a couple times about the music, but today she didn't really care to tell Nariko to turn it down; they would be leaving in a few minutes anyway.

"Nariko!" Makoto called.

Nariko shut the music off and poked her head out of the room, "Yes ma'am?"

"It's almost time to go. Grab your shoes and anything else you might need," Makoto said.

"Yes mommy!" Nariko shut the door and looked around for her shoes. She got on her hands and knees and started sniffing the floor. Makoto walked in, slightly startled by the odd behavior. Nariko looked up at her, "I'm sniffing for my shoes. Like Oberon does."

"Oberon?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiya's puppy." Nariko replied.

"Oh okay. Well, I have good news for you, your shoes are by the door." Makoto said.

Nariko changed her direction toward the front door; still sniffing the floor. Makoto couldn't help but laugh at her. Nariko definitely was a precious child. Makoto couldn't wait until she could actually have her in her life 24/7. She knew she would be sad when Nariko went back to the future, but she was hopeful for the future now.

OOOooOOO

Chibiusa pulled out to fresh baked apple pies. Usagi walked in taking a huge whiff of it in. "Heavenly." Chibiusa smiled at Usagi. Usagi's expression changed to a serious one. She looked at Chibiusa and breathed in deeply, "Are you sure you're okay with Mamoru coming?"

Chibiusa concentrated on her apple pie. Her eyes were glossed over with tears, "Yes, I am sure it's okay."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable with his appearance. Though, I wish you could tell me what has happened in the future to make you this way." Usagi explained. It was torturing her inside to know what kind of secret Chibiusa was keeping from her.

Chibiusa forced a smile on her face, "You're a strong woman."

The statement befuddled Usagi, but she didn't question it. She helped Chibiusa get the apple pies ready for the picnic. "Do you think one pie is going to be enough for everyone?"

Chibiusa looked up at her confused, "There are two."

"I thought one whole pie was for me!" Usagi wailed.

Chibiusa laughed, "In your dreams!"

oooOOOooo

Rei applied some ointment to Inari's burn mark. She had no idea that the power's from the boy could cause such a serious burn. Rei feared though that it wouldn't go away and that she would be returning with it to the future. She hoped herself in the future wouldn't be too upset with her child getting injured.

"Are you sure you want to go to the park today?" Rei asked.

Inari nodded, "I'll be okay. Besides, I have to go and be there for my friend." She was referring to Sakura. It still amazed Rei how close the Chibi Senshi could be and how close they were as friends. Inari was a bit exhausted from the attack yesterday, but she wasn't about to waste her day being cooped up at home.

Rei helped Inari slip into her shoes. After she slipped into her own Rei bent down and told Inari to climb on her back. "Mommy Rei, I can walk."

"I don't want to hear any of it. Let's go." Rei said. "You don't want to waste anymore time, do you?"

Inari sighed and hopped up on her future mother's back. Inari, though, felt as though she could walk ten steps to the car. She wasn't _broken._ Inari smiled, this was the Rei she knew in her time. It didn't take them long and they were on their way toward Minako's apartments.

Rei could hear Sakura and Minako as she walked up to the apartment. "Do I have to go?" Minako whined.

"Duh." Sakura said, and thrusted a pillow at Minako. Minako retaliated and threw the pillow back at Sakura. Sakura caught it in her hands. She stuck her tongue out at Minako, but found another pillow soaring toward her. Sakura screamed and tried to dodge out of the way, but was hit with the pillow instead. "Ouch."

"Oh come on twerp, it's Egyptian Cotton." Minako rolled her eyes. Rei opened the front door to find pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Did you have an army sleep in your place last night?" Rei asked.

"Sakura _is_ the army." Minako pointed out.

Rei's eyes caught a glimpse of the orange curtains for the first time, "Well, those are interesting."

Minako glared at Sakura, "She's the devil in disguise of an angel."

"Uh-huh." Rei said. "Well, Inari is waiting in the car and I'm sure she's going to get bored if we keep her waiting."

"Inari!" Sakura smiled and ran out of the apartment.

It was just Rei and Minako again. They stared at each other for some time. Minako's throat felt tightened; she knew what Rei was thinking. Even though she didn't have the ability to read minds exactly she just knew. "I'm doing this for-"

Rei held up her hands stopping Minako, "You don't have to tell me why you are doing it. I understand, but you are eventually really going to have to let him go. Or you could slip further into depression. I'm proud of you for trying though."

Minako nodded, "She needs me."

"And we need Venus." Rei pointed out.

"I know." Minako sighed.

Sakura climbed in the back seat with Inari. Sakura could see the pain in Inari's eyes. "Does it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"A bit." Inari answered. "I wish this was over and that we could enjoy our time with our future parents."

Sakura nodded, "I do too. I'm afraid that I might lose my mom again."

Inari looked at Sakura questionably.

Sakura sighed and sank into the seat, "You know how Chibiusa gets sometimes? It's been a struggle for her for these past few years to get over what happened when we were younger. Some days she's really chipper and other days she falls into this muck and when she does it's really hard to get her out of it. Chibiusa puts up a front, and I'm afraid my mom is going to do that. And if she does then the depression starts all over again."

"Depression is a vicious cycle." Inari said. "I miss my dad."

"Me too. Those are the two people we don't get to see here. And even if we did see them we couldn't go up to them and say 'we're your future daughters'" Sakura giggled. "Could you imagine the shock on their faces?"

Inari giggled, "It would be funny, but they'd look at us very skeptical and probably keep on going."

Sakura smiled, "It was pretty fun torturing our parents with the future. You have daughters now!"

"Mamma Rei attacked me the first night. She thought I was that guy that comes to the house. It was funny." Inari and Sakura broke out into a fit of giggles.

Rei and Minako were just getting to the car. Rei opened the front door and poked her head in, "What's so funny you two?"

Neither one of the girls said a word; they just kept giggling.

oooOOOooo

Upon arriving at the park, Sakura and Inari saw that the outer children were already there. Sakura quickly went and joined Megumi, Sora, and Maemi while Inari went in the other direction. Sakura plopped down on the edge of the sandbox. "So, what happened yesterday?" Sakura asked Sora directly. "You and Haruka always seem to have this negative relationship and then Kiya completely ignored Michiru after she got sick."

Maemi looked at Sora curiously too. The girls' had been very solemn. Sora placed her hands behind her in the sand and looked up into the sky, "Kiya won't talk to me about what happened between her and Michiru, but I overheard her saying yesterday that maybe we were a mistake."

"Why would she say that?" Maemi asked shocked. "I thought she was the most understanding, after all they have Hotaru."

"Haruka freaked when she realized she was going to be a grandparent yesterday, and a new mother. I think she's more accepting to Chou though, then any of us." Sora sighed.

"Perhaps she's just afraid. Have her and Haruka spent a lot of time together?" Megumi asked. Sora, Maemi, and Sakura all looked at Megumi as if she had three heads. "What? I'm just saying... maybe she feels like you children threaten her relationship with Haruka. I mean, Hotaru was only one child raised by _three_ woman."

"Well, this makes me feel so much better." Sora said sarcastically. "All I know is they hurt my baby sister and that makes me-"

"Hello," Makoto said, and sat down in the sandbox with the four girls. "We really haven't gotten much time to get to know each other. Well, I probably know Maemi the most, but as for Sakura, Megumi, and Sora I don't really know you girls."

Sakura blushed and looked over at Minako; it was true, she really didn't know much about her 'Aunts' here in this time as she did in her time. With Minako's depression she hadn't really mingled with anyone.

Makoto looked at Sakura very intrigued, "I was wondering, where'd you get your pink hair?"

Sakura giggled at this question, "I was born with it. My dad's sister has pink hair too."

"Aww, so you have an Aunt?" Makoto said.

"Yeah, and I should have a baby cousin when I get back." Sakura said. "I'm very excited about that."

"What are you children's interests?" Makoto asked.

"I like swimming," Maemi said. The other children nodded in agreement.

"A pool would be nice right now," Sora grumbled. It was awfully hot at the moment. "I like basket ball and track."

"Take after Haruka with the sports aspects?" Makoto said.

Sora nodded, "Kind of. I also like..."

"She likes chess." Megumi said. "We usually play a game after school if she doesn't have track."

Makoto looked thoughtfully at Sora. Chess was an interesting hobby. "What are you hobbies, Megumi?"

"Well, I like chess, also and putting together puzzles. Chou and Kiya usually help me to put puzzles together. Sora doesn't usually have the patience. And Sakura got me interested in Volley Ball." Megumi answered.

Makoto looked at Maemi, who shrugged shyly. "Oh come on, you can tell me. Do you dig into the books like Ami does? Or usually does. She hasn't been studying as much. Which is kind of weird."

Maemi blushed, "I study for a little bit after school, but I _really_ love to read novels. Whether they be intellectual novels or fantasies."

"She also likes to write a certain someone's name all over her books." Sakura giggled.

Makoto smiled. She remembered when she first met some of the kids. They poked fun at Maemi for having a 'crush' though she denied it. Makoto guessed the kids liked to tease Maemi about it.

"Well, I'm sure when you girls have crushes of your own you'll do the same thing." Makoto said.

"Ewwwww!" Sora said, her stomach all squeamish.

"That's so gross," Sakura said. "I don't want to kiss anyone."

Makoto raised her eyebrow, "Who said anything about kissing? You know you won't be able to do that till your at least 25."

"Make that thirty," Minako said sneaking up behind Makoto.

"My daughter's not allowed to kiss until she's at least fifty." Rei said joining the older girls in the sandbox.

Maemi wrinkled her face up in disgust, "She'll be so old. No one will want to kiss her."

"Exactly my point!" Rei said.

"But they'll have eternal youth." Usagi pointed out.

"And then when the boy asks how old she is; they'll be disgusted that she's in her fifties and walk away." Megumi said.

Minako shook her head, "Boys don't think. They're only after one thing."

Her friends looked at her cautiously. Hoping she wasn't about to say that three letter forbidden word. How could they send their kids back with them knowing about _that._

"The first kiss?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong with kissing?" Maemi asked.

Everyone stared at her. "Have you..." Megumi's eyes were ten times wider than the other two girls'.

"You've kissed!" Sora said, nearly falling over.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Maemi's face was beat red, "I haven't kissed."

"Good, don't!" Minako said. "It's a waste of time."

Sakura looked at her mother confused, "Then why do you kiss my dad all the time?"

"Uhm, Sakura... She hasn't kissed your dad...yet." Megumi pointed out.

"Oh right," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Kissing is wonderful." Usagi said.

"Usagi!" her friends called out in a scolding tone.

"What? It is." Usagi replied. "Chibiusa's kissed as well."

"You better hurry up and kiss Mamoru a lot of times," Megumi said. Everyone's eyes appeared on her. She twisted and turned anxiously, "Well, if it's that good and all..."

"Where is Chibiusa?" Sakura asked.

Usagi pointed toward a distant water fountain, "She wanted to talk to Mamoru by herself and since she's been acting weird around him I chose to let her. Maybe she can work through her issues and I can have him around more often."

Sora laid down on the soft sand and closed her eyes. Megumi and Maemi both felt as though they had been kicked in the stomach. Sakura averted her gaze away from the future moms and toward the play area where the other children were.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were the only one's that noticed the abrupt change in the children. Usagi was too busy looking dream-fully at Mamoru. "Well, we should probably go set out the picnic stuff." Makoto said. "If any of you girls' need to talk to one of us feel free to."

"Yeah," Rei said.

"We'll be right over there." Minako pointed to a clear, grassy area. None of the kids followed though, they were still uneasy and distracted by something.

"Usagi, let's go." Ami said. The girl joined their friends in there walk.

"They're definitely hiding something," Rei said to Makoto low enough so Usagi couldn't hear.

Makoto nodded in agreement, "And it's centered around Usagi and Mamoru's relationship."

"I wonder what happened to it?" Rei sighed, and the two girls dropped the subject. There wasn't much they could do, but speculate. And if they continued to do that then they feared they might try to get the answer out of the kids.

oooOOOOooo

"I understand that you can't tell me what happens in your time," Mamoru began. "But can you tell me how your mother is doing?" He was greatly concerned about the wellbeing of his Princess.

Chibiusa breathed in deeply, "She's doing alright."

"Has she moved on from whatever it is you are keeping buried?" Mamoru questioned.

Chibiusa gulped, "She is a very strong woman in the future. That's all I can really tell you."

"How are you holding up my Angel?" Mamoru asked.

Chibiusa looked up at Mamoru with glassy eyes. She was miserable, especially right now. She threw her arms up and around his neck. Burying her face in his chest she cried. Mamoru stroked his future daughter's pink hair. Though, he didn't exactly know what had happened he knew it was tragic, but he wouldn't allow himself to try and guess what it was. If it was all about him, then clearly it was supposed to happen if she wasn't allowed to do anything about it.

Tarvos watched the two of them from up in a tree. 'The future' struck his curiosity. How could _this_ pink haired girl be from the future? And if she had come to this present time then what did that mean exactly about this girl. Clearly, she had some type of powers if she could travel through time. Mamoru and Chibiusa got up from the fountain and started walking back to where everyone else was.

Tarvos cracked his knuckles, laying his eyes on his target. The green haired girl. He noticed that the blue haired girl was with them. Something was definitely fishy about this group of girls' and he wanted to find out what was going on.

Tarvos snapped his fingers, and a disguise appeared on him. He mentally sent out a signal back at home that he would need back up. He was going to get this girl and hopefully end her life. She had been the one who had punched him a few weeks ago and she still had to pay for that.

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Uranus were watching through binoculars from atop a building. "I wonder which kid is his target today?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Well, are we actually going to see if they hold the pearl or are we going to protect them like last time." Uranus asked. slightly bitter.

"I felt guilty. I couldn't let them snatch her pearl. If I let that boy mess with Kiya she wouldn't look at me."

"What'd you say to her that made her that way anyway?" Pluto asked.

Sailor Neptune looked down at her feet, "I told her to stop calling me mom."

"And you let that be your reason to save her?" Uranus asked. "We have to know if she is the carrier."

"Well, what about Inari? She had that extra power come out of her." Neptune argued.

They heard several screams coming from the park. "You two can argue about this later. We have a battle to fight." Sailor Pluto said. Kiya, Chou, and Nariko were quick to escape from the park. They ran behind a building; in hopes to transform, but a creature had followed them trapping them.

"What do we do?" Nariko, the oldest out of the three, asked. She was trembling with fear. Kiya was gripping onto Chou's arm, uncertain as to what she should do.

"Deadly scream." Sailor Pluto's attack blasted the enemy away. "Quick, transform."

The three children nodded, and took out their wands. "Chibi Neptune Star Power!"

"Chibi Saturn Star Power!"

"Chibi Jupiter Star Power!"

Three different transformations took place. Sailor Pluto's mind kept traveling back to one simple question, "Why?" "Why were these children so young and being subjected to war?"

"Alright, let's get over there and create a diversion so the other's can get away to transform." Sailor Pluto explained. The three children nodded and they took off toward the park. Chibi Neptune crawled over to her sister.

"I'll get the monster. You go transform." she explained. "But make sure they don't follow you."

Sora looked at her baby sister skeptical. "Are you sure?" Chibi Neptune looked at her sister scared, but nodded. "Okay." She started to crawl off, catching the Youma's attention.

"Hey, I didn't tell you, you could go anywhere."

"Hey, meanie! Over here!" Chibi Neptune called out. Chibi Neptune held her mirror toward the Youma, but her arms were shaking terribly. She poked her bottom lip out, unable to produce an attack.

The Youma laughed, and fired up an energy ball. "Hey, I have a Senshi over here who can't fight."

"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus shouted sending the Youma backwards and exploding.

Chibi Neptune stared up at Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus smirked, "It helps if you call out an attack." Chibi Neptune nodded. Everyone else had transformed, except for Megumi. She was missing. Chibi Neptune looked around for her friend, but all she saw were blasts going in every other direction. She ducked, as one came toward her.

"Chibi Neptune!"

"Huh?" she said turning around to see her sister lunging through the air. She pushed her out of the way just in time as a blast took out the sidewall of the pavilion. "Where's Megumi?"

Chibi Uranus looked around. "I don't know. Maybe powering up?" Chibi Uranus got back up and went to battle. Chibi Neptune noticed that the more times they attacked the more Youma's that appeared up. She caught sight of Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus nodding about something and then they took off from the battle.

Chibi Neptune decided she was going to follow. "I'm going with you." Chibi Mars said coming up. Chibi Neptune nodded and the two girls followed after the older Senshi. They were hard to keep up with, but they finally spotted Megumi. Chibi Neptune looked back toward the park; they were far away from any extra help. She gulped and turned to look for the other Sailor's but she couldn't find them.

"Why did they follow?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"They're Senshi." Sailor Neptune pointed out.

"And they knew their friend was in danger." Sailor Pluto finished.

"Do you have the pearl?" Tarvos asked directly. He had two Youma's holding her. Though, he could've done it himself with his own powers he found it more entertaining for them to be doing the work. He liked to watch Megumi struggle to get free.

"No, I don't." Megumi said.

"Oceanic Roar!" Chibi Neptune shouted. She held up her hands and an burst of water shot our and surrounded Tarvos.

Chibi Mars looked at Chibi Neptune shocked. Chibi Neptune couldn't hold the attack any longer, her arms gave out, and she fell backwards. Chibi Mars caught her before she hit the ground. "You did awesome Chibi Neptune."

Chibi Neptune nodded, weakly. Chibi Mars saw that Tarvos was outraged at their appearance. "What are you two measly children doing here?"

"That was the first time she's ever used her powers," Sailor Pluto said astonished. "The first time a child uses their attacks at such a young age can physically and emotionally exhaust them."

"So she was a Senshi who never fought in her time?" Sailor Uranus asked skeptical.

"It's possible. They could've opened their powers; only transforming. We weren't there, so we don't really know. Some of the children may not of been able to produce an attack right then and there." Sailor Pluto explained.

Tarvos glared at the girls, "Torture!"

"Silence Wall!" a shield went up around the two girls protecting them from harms way.

Tarvos chose to ignore the nuisances and called upon a Youma to distracted the three intruders; while he went back to Megumi. "Torture!" he didn't waste anytime and shot out his attack. "Tell me who has the pearl!" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Megumi screamed. He stopped, for enough time for her to regain her breath before sending out another attack. Each time he demanded for Megumi to tell him who had the pearl, but Megumi didn't know. Finally, he stopped, and smiled. "Now, I am gong to see if you have this pearl."

Megumi was exhausted and didn't know if she could take that. She attempted to struggle with the Youma's holding onto her, but she had no energy left. Sailor Pluto could feel her body tensing up. "We need to put a stop to this. She won't be able to handle it."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded in agreement. They jumped down out of the tree, just as Tarvos shot a beam into Megumi's chest to extract the pearl. Sailor Saturn and Chibi Mars looked at the three older one's in shock, as she and Chibi Mars had just destroyed the Youma they were fighting with. Tarvos ignored the presence of the three new Senshi, as he worked on extracting Megumi's pearl that could ultimately kill her if he succeeded.

**Authors Note: **Yes, because every story needs a cliffhanger. :) Enjoy.


	14. A Mother's Love

Special Thanks: I would like to thank The Fan of Many Things for helping me to edit this story.

Chapter Fourteen- A Mother's Love

A loud unexpected boom rattled the window of the Manor. Setsuna jerked awake in the rocking chair thinking an explosion had gone off. She pulled back the blinds to see a very, dark and gloomy outside. She looked at the watch on her wrist. She groaned, she had only been asleep for thirty minutes out of the entire night. It was only six-thirty.

She looked across the room, at the small girl sleeping in the bed. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she were having a nightmare of some kind. Setsuna got up from the chair and walked over to Megumi's bed side. She had a rough day and Setsuna suspected she would be sore for a few more days. After, Tarvos had tortured her several different times, and then was successful in his extraction of her pearl.

Setsuna believed they were out of the danger zone with Megumi, but she didn't want to leave her side just incase something else came up. She took the cloth that was lying on Megumi's pillow and went out of the room to the bathroom. She ran some warm water onto the rag and then went back into her room placing it on her head. She felt the sides of her face with the back of her hand. Megumi was still burning up.

Setsuna sat down on the bed, sighing inwardly. Today had been an emotional battle for her and she wasn't sure if she was ready to come to terms with what it meant exactly. Setsuna's chest tightened unexpectedly. Her hands and feet became numb, her vision fuzzy and then like that it was gone. She stared down at Megumi. She didn't know she could have such strong feelings for a child she not yet fully accepted as hers. She was willing to let her be in harms way just to see if she had the sacred Pearl that everyone was after. Setsuna shook her head. No _mother_ should _ever_ allow danger to come to their children; no matter whatthe cost of the future is.

Another loud boom rattled the windows of the Manor followed by a harsh downpour of rain. In the next room over, Kiya stirred around uncomfortably. She let out a small cry. Oberon tried to snuggled up to his mistress to make her feel better, but it didn't seem to work. Sora's sleepy eyes opened from Kiya's cries. She rested her head on her hand and looked at her sister, hazily.

"Shhh..." Sora said, stroking Kiya's hair as Michiru did when she was frightened. "It's just a storm. You're safe."

Kiya snuggled up in her sister's arms and fell back asleep. Sora tried to make sure her sister wouldn't wake again, but her eyes fell heavy and her arm gave up supporting her head. She fell back asleep.

Setsuna smiled. The two sister's were remarkable when it came to the other's feelings and fears. It amazed Setsuna how protective Sora was over Kiya. Setsuna got up from Megumi's bed and found herself gazing in the room Hotaru and Chou were sleeping in. Nostalgia was hitting her hard. She had helped raised Hotaru with Haruka and Michiru. Even though she was not always in Hotaru's everyday life she still loved her as if Hotaru had been her own. Setsuna couldn't believe that Hotaru would give birth to a precious daughter; ultimately making Setsuna a 'grandmother'. Setsuna smiled. Chou was such an angel-just as her future mother was.

Setsuna paused at Haruka and Michiru's door. She frowned at the door. She had been right outside the bedroom when Michiru had told Haruka she would be sleeping on the couch. Haruka tried begging to sleep in their bed, but from the sounds of it she had not won. Though, Haruka couldn't sleep in the living room because she loved Michiru too much to let her be alone. She had passed out on their couch inside their bedroom. Michiru, though, she was pretty upset with Haruka, she was glad that Haruka had not retired to the couch in the living room as the two of them had discussed.

Setsuna knew in time everything would be okay, but she didn't know how much this was honestly taking on their two children from the future. Setsuna wasn't even sure how much she had effected Megumi with her cold shoulder toward her when she first arrived. She went back to Megumi's bedroom and sat down in the cushioned rocking chair. She could hear the pitter-patter of the rain. Smiling to herself she let her eyelids close. Sleep came to her finally, and all was quiet in the house.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Usually the house was bustling by eight o'clock. With Setsuna or Haruka making coffee. And the kids grabbing themselves bowls of cereal or toast. Sometimes Michiru would make them breakfast. Today only Sora had woken up. She lay there in the bed for sometime listening to the pitter patter of the rain. The last few weeks churning in her mind and Kiya's sudden withdrawal from adults. Her heart ached for a parents love. Her parents were like this in her time. They were fun, loving, strict, silly, a safe haven for their children, but most of all they were just so loving.

Makoto's words rung in her ears, "If any of you girls' need to talk to one of us feel free too." Sora was in a definite need of someone to talk to and she needed to get her sister away from this environment.

She sat up in bed, looking over at her sister who was sleeping soundlessly. She made up her mind; she was going to go to Makoto. She quietly got up from the bed and started packing stuff that they might need while they stayed over at Makoto's house. Oberon had his head on Kiya and was watching Sora with a wagging tail. Sora hoped the dog wouldn't wake up everyone else.

Finally, when she finished stuffing a blanket into the bag she went and got herself dressed. She tiptoed down the hallway and looked inside Megumi's room. She wanted to wake her and tell her to come with her, but Setsuna was fast asleep in the rocking chair and she was certain a journey to Makoto's house wouldn't do her well. She glanced into Chou's room quickly. The little girl had taken the heart of Hotaru, everyone could tell that.

She went into the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as possible. Michiru heard the door creak a little and it woke her. She stretched a bit and got up to use her bathroom. When she came back out she saw Haruka lying on the couch. Michiru's bottom lip poked out, it must've been a rough night for her to sleep alone. She went over to Haruka and curled up next to her on the couch.

Haruka woke up momentarily, smiling at Michiru she wrapped her arm around her, placing a kiss on her neck and the two of them fell back asleep on the small little couch.

Sora went back into her bedroom and shook Kiya awake. She wanted to leave before everyone else decided to wake up. Kiya's eyes popped open instantly and Oberon licked her in the face.

"Come on Ki-Ki. Be very quiet. You need to get dressed so we can leave." Sora whispered.

Kiya didn't question her sister and obeyed what she had said. Sora set a note up on the kitchen counter to let everyone know where they had gone. And she made sure she got a raincoat for Kiya and her before they left the house. Once out of the house Kiya asked where they were going.

"We're going to Aunt Makoto's house." Sora explained.

"Okay."

The dog barked from inside. Sora tightened her fist. The dog was going to spoil her plan. Kiya opened the door back up and Oberon darted out. "I guess Pookie can come with us. Let's go."

Kiya let out a little squeal from her sister allowing Oberon to go with them. The two of them disappeared from the Manor in the dismal weather.

oooOOOooOo

Chou woke up a few hours later after the disappearance of Kiya and Sora. The rain was slowly letting up and Chou really had to go to the bathroom. She made no attempt to being quiet as she ran to the bathroom, thrusting the door open, and then slamming it shut.

The noise startled all four of the older woman in the house. Michiru nearly fell off the couch, but Haruka caught her. Hotaru jerked awake and sat up in the bed looking around for what had caused the noise. She noticed that Chou was missing Setsuna's eyes opened, but her body was tense. The only one not disturbed by all this was Megumi. The four woman met each other in the hallway. They heard the flushing of the toilet and each of them towered around the door. The water ran for a few seconds before the door opened and tiny Chou stepped out of the bathroom. She gulped when she saw everyone staring at her.

Her head tilted to the side and she looked up at them, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so." Michiru said, and looked at Haruka.

"Of course not." Haruka added.

"You just...startled us." Hotaru said.

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "We had no idea you could be so loud in the morning."

"It's no longer morning." Michiru pointed out. Haruka bent down and scooped Chou up into her arms, "Let's go make pancakes."

"What about Kiya?" Chou asked.

"She can come too." Haruka sat her down, giving her a pat on her bottom, "Go find her." Chou grinned from ear to ear and rushed off to go find the little girl.

"I'm going to go see if I can wake Megumi," Setsuna said, and turned around to go back to the room she had left from. Hotaru went into the bathroom Chou had exited from, and Michiru and Haruka went downstairs to start making 'breakfast' in the mere afternoon.

In the center of the counter was the note Sora had left them. Haruka's chest tightened upon seeing it. A note in the middle of the counter was never a good thing. She picked it up. Michiru was looking at her nervously. Chou came downstairs in a state of confusion.

"I can't find Kiya or Sora!"

Haruka gulped and opened the letter. "We went to Makoto's. I get that we're ruining your love life. So this is goodbye...Sora."

"How would they of gotten-" Michiru paused upon seeing Setsuna, Hotaru, and a very distraught Megumi.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"They're gone." Haruka said with a sadden expression.

"What?" Chou said, her voice becoming very high pitched. "How can they be gone?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down little one," Hotaru said. The corner's of Chou's mouth drooped down.

"Who is gone?" Megumi asked still in a state of confusion from yesterday.

"Well, let's call Makoto and see if they made it there." Michiru said, and took a paper of the fridge that had the girls' cell phone numbers. She went into the living room and got the house phone. She sat down on the couch as she dialed the number as quick as her thumbs would allow her.

The phone rung a few times before Makoto answered. "Nariko, please settle down." Makoto was saying her voice sounded very strained.

"But mommy! I want to go outside." Nariko begged.

"Do storms always make you like this?" Makoto grunted. "Sorry, who is this?" Makoto asked getting back to the person on the phone.

"Michiru. I was wondering if by chance... Sora and Kiya were there?"

It took Makoto a few seconds to register what Michiru had said, "Uhm, no and why would they be here?"

"I don't know. Sora left a note saying she was going to your house. Maybe in their time she's close to you or something? I'm not really sure." Michiru explained.

"Wait, their missing?" Makoto asked. Nariko heard the worried tone in her mother's voice and stopped bouncing around. She dropped down onto the couch and listened intently to what was going on. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. Someone was missing.

"Yeah, we're trying to figure out if they made it back to you guys." Michiru explained.

"Do you know how long they've been missing for?" Makoto asked.

"Mommy who is missing?" Nariko asked.

"Not now," Makoto said.

"No we don't. We just woke up." Michiru explained, and then she remembered that someone had been up earlier that morning. They had woken her up in their attempt to trying to be quiet. She suspected it wasn't Chou.

"Sets, did you go to the bathroom earlier this morning?" Michiru called out through the house.

Setsuna walked into the living room baffled by this question, "No, well I was in the restroom before the sun came up. But not anytime after that."

"The sun was definitely up." Michiru said. "It was close to nine when I heard someone going to the restroom. The creaking of the door woke me up." Michiru pounded her fist into her leg, "If only I had gone to see who was already up, then they'd still be here."

"Michi, it's not your fault. They probably would've left at another time when you weren't looking," Makoto pointed out. "But they've been missing for three hours as of yet. The important thing is to find them. This rain can't be good for them."

"Right." Michiru said.

The news got around quick amongst the Senshi. With the threat of the rain and the enemies being out there; they needed to act as swiftly as possible. Ami was getting ready to go out to search for the girls' when her phone rang.

"Maemi can you get that?" Ami asked.

Maemi rushed to the phone and picked it up, "Hello. May I ask who is calling?"

"I need to speak to my daughter," the woman on the other line spoke.

Maemi froze in terror. Ami came around the corner. Maemi's expression scared her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your mom." Maemi said, with her hand over the speaker. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh no." Ami panicked. She was trying to figure out how she could explain a stranger answering her phone, but as she took the phone from Maemi she couldn't think of any lie to tell her mom.

"Mom, I'm kind of busy this evening," Ami said. "I was-"

Dr. Mizuno cut her off, "What could you possibly be busy with dear?"

"Stuff. School. You know." Ami fumbled around with the right words to say. She looked at Maemi with the same terrorized look she had. This just couldn't be good.

"Stuff?" her mom asked. "Since when does my daughter say stuff?"

"Mom... Please." Ami begged. "I'm just a bit stressed."

"Make that super stressed." Maemi whispered.

"Dinner. At my place. Tonight. No excuses, Ami. I haven't seen you in a while." Dr. Mizuno pointed out. Ami sighed inwardly. "Oh, and you can bring the little girl with you. I'd like to meet her after all."

Ami's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Maemi with great concern. Why was her mom so eager to meet a little girl? Ami was about to tell her she had picked up a babysitting job, but her mom cut into her thoughts.

"Ami. Come and bring the girl." she said. "No more excuses."

"Yes ma'am." Ami replied.

"I love you, sweetie." she said, and with that disconnected the line.

Ami looked at Maemi estranged, "It looks like we're meeting mom tonight... For dinner."

ooooOOOoooo

Sora sneezed harshly. They had attempted to turn around and go back to the Manor, but Sora didn't know which way to go anymore. She had taken them hastily down many different unfamiliar streets. Kiya jumped into a puddle splashing Sora.

"Ki, please stop doing that." Sora begged. Her pants were already soaked.

"Are we lost?" Kiya asked.

"No. We're just on detour." Sora explained. "I know where we're going."

"Really?" Kiya asked, very uncertain. "Haruka-papa got lost once. In our real time. And she used the word _de-tour_. So we're lost."

"Detour doesn't mean lost," Sora said. She started coughing uncontrollably. Oberon went up to her and padded at her pants leg. Kiya frowned at her sister's coughing.

"I think you're sick."

"No, I'm not. I just got something caught in my throat." Sora explained.

"You don't have to be brave for me. You can tell me we're lost and that you're sick." Kiya pointed out. "I can handle the real truth."

"Okay, fine. We're lost." Sora confessed.

Kiya stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her sister horrified, "How're we going to be found?"

"I thought you said you could handle the truth?" Sora said agitatedly.

A squirrel darted past the girls, catching Oberon's attention. Kiya freaked out and screamed after her puppy, "Oberon!" She took off after the puppy. Sora's head felt like it was going to explode from her cold that just seemed to be getting worse.

"Ki-Ki, please-" she started coughing uncontrollably again losing sight of her sister this time. "No, Ki. Oh come on." She thrust her hands down by her legs. This was becoming very irritating.

She heard the dog bark followed by Kiya's voice. Sora's eyes fell on the woods the lay in front of them. She crossed the deserted street over to the woods. She saw skid marks from where it looked like Kiya had skidded into the woods. "Kiya, I wanna go home."

"Me too," Kiya said coming out from around a tree. "But I have to find Oberon."

"It's just a stupid dog," Sora pointed out. "We-"

But Kiya was gone; looking for the puppy. Sora, who was feeling worse by the second, followed after Kiya. She should've never left the Manor.

oooOOOooo

Setsuna had stayed behind while everyone else went out to search for the two missing children. Megumi had been in and out all day. Her dreams were plagued by what had happened to her yesterday. She could feel her body becoming numb as Tarvos shot dark energy into her chest. She tried to fight him extracting her pearl, but she was unsuccessful and in the last second, the last breath, she had given up and fallen to the ground.

She could feel herself being lifted up, but she was uncertain by what or whom. She wanted to fight the person, but she felt..._safe._ Something she had not felt since she had come to the past. She tried to open her eyes to get a look at who was holding her, but they wouldn't obey her.

"Shhh...I got you," she heard a very jumbled voice. Frustration grew inside her. Why couldn't she tell who this person was? Had she died? No, she hadn't. Megumi's eyes popped open and she sat up in a hurry. She looked around to see that she was lying on the Manor couch. Setsuna was curled up in the chair across from her. A hot cup of tea was sitting next to her on the table, but she was fast asleep.

Megumi thought about her dream and then about everything Setsuna was doing for her. It made sense now. Setsuna had saved her. Happy tears formed in her eyes; her mother's love had saved her. She got up from the couch, a sharp pain shot through her side, but she ignored it. She climbed on Setsuna's lap and snuggled up against her; shutting her eyes. She felt the comfort and safety she had been yearning for since she had gotten here.

Setsuna smiled to herself and wrapped her arm around Megumi. She was finally learning to love. It surprised, even Setsuna, how much she had actually already love the girl. Even though, she wasn't quite yet her daughter, but she couldn't wait till the day that tiny infant would be placed in her arms. Setsuna would, for once, be complete.

Authors Note: There's an ongoing Poll going on my profile page. You can pick up to two Chibi Senshi's as to who is your favorite. So if you haven't already voted; feel free. Also, School is finally out. Which means I will have more time to focus on my writings and finish this story. Sorry for anyone who has read Nine Months. I will be continuing it shortly. I'm also working on profiles for the girls', but they won't be posted until later. And they'll be posted on my DeviantArt account. More details coming later. Thank you for reading, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen-

Kiya and Sora had followed Oberon deep into the woods. When they turned around to go back out Sora realized that she had no idea which paths they had taken. She sat down on a rock feeling beaten. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on her knees.

Kiya looked at her sister terror was rising up inside her, but before she could ask anything Sora let the words slip from her mouth, "We're lost."

Kiya sat down in front of her sister on the twigs and browned leaves. Oberon laid down next to her. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back. She stared up at the tress above, a gust of wind swept over them roughing Kiya and Sora's hair. Kiya stood up excitedly, shaking her sister.

"Sora! Sora! You're the Senshi of Wind! Use it to get directions!" Kiya said.

Sora looked at her sister confused, "The wind goes in all different directions, though and it doesn't give directions."

"But you've never tried!" Kiya pointed out stomping her feet.

Sora bit the bottom of her lip. They had taken an oath, them as The Chibi Senshi, to always listen to each others ideas and not turn them down on the spot. But Sora wasn't feeling well enough to try and think of the possibility of actually using her power to get them out of the woods. She let herself slide off the rock, until her head was propped up against it.

"I'm tired." Sora said.

Kiya took the bag and opened it, pulling out everything that was in it. She found the blanket and put it over her sister. She then sat down on the ground and waited.

ooOOOoo

Michiru sipped on a hot cup of tea that Haruka had bought for her. The two of them were standing out in the busy streets of Tokyo, Michiru was scanning every passerby in hope to see the two little ones. Haruka walked out of the store and placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"How're we going to find them in a city filled with thousands of people?" Michiru asked.

"I'm sure we'll find them. We just got to keep believing that we will," Haruka explained.

"Is this how parents feel when they're children go missing?" Michiru asked. Her eyes caught sight of a missing person's poster. The girl had been three when she had gone missing-that was three years ago. She sighed, her heart was breaking. If only she had made their home feel open and safe then the girls would still be here.

"Michi- this is different. That girl was snatched. Sora and Kiya weren't." Haruka pointed out.

"We have more enemies," Michiru reminded her. "One's that can torture and then kill."

Haruka was about to object, but there was no point. Michiru could only see one monster in her mind; she didn't see the other thousand of predators out there that put children through the same thing Senshi or not. Haruka looked at the picture of the girl and sighed; something told her she was no longer alive, but the parents kept on pursuing the safe return of their daughter just as thousands of parents did when their children went missing.

"We should carry on," Haruka pointed out. "Soon it will be dark and I don't want you being out here."

"Do you think I'll ever get the chance to carry the children inside my womb?" Michiru asked, as they started down the street. She looked at her stomach trying to picture herself pregnant. Haruka honestly didn't know. Of course, Michiru was beginning to wear her out. One moment she was fine without having children in the future and the next she wanted to start a family of her own.

"Michi..." Haruka sighed. She needed to know for sure. Michiru stopped when she saw that Haruka was no longer following behind her. She turned to her, and their eyes met. Haruka was filled with hurt and bitterness, and Michiru's were on the verge of tears. "Is having children something you've always wanted? We have Hotaru, you know."

"And I love Hotaru very much." Michiru said, interlocking her fingers with Haruka's. "But part of me wants my own child. Not right now. I want to spend time with you first. We haven't had _our_ time for a while now, but carrying my own child...feeling the first kick... The heartbeat..."

Haruka absentmindedly placed her hand on Michiru's stomach, "I want that too, but I don't want to be a bad parent. And with those two running off because of something _we_ did makes me think I really can't deal with it. And missions... How will we accomplish anything with little feet running around."

"The same way we did with Hotaru?" Michiru suggested.

"She grew super fast. Our children won't." Haruka reminded her.

"I guess it's something we can decide on in time- together." Michiru explained. "And sometimes parents do mess up, but we can't make that let us be afraid."

Michiru turned around to continue walking when Haruka's words pierced her ears, "I gave Hotaru that scar on her back. I lost my temper and just..."

Michiru placed her hands over Haruka's mouth and rested her head on her chest, "Shhhh... I've always known about that. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"B-but aren't you-"

"Mad?" Michiru asked. "A little worried that it took you this long to tell me, but not mad. I know it had eaten you up inside and you regret it. If you didn't she'd have other scars than just that one."

"I- uhm..." Haruka was lost for words. Michiru took Haruka's arm and entangled it with hers. "It's okay." Michiru said. Haruka let Michiru lead her.

oooOOOooo

Nariko's feet were beginning to feel extremely heavy. She dragged the bottom of her shoe across the concrete yearning for the walking to stop. Makoto looked down at her future daughter, "Are we getting lazy?"

"We've been walking for hours!" she said throwing her arms out as if trying to show the length of the hours. "Are we done yet?"

"Do you see Sora or Kiya?" Makoto asked.

Nariko looked around ecstatically thinking maybe they had been found, but when she saw no one she looked up at Makoto with a huge frown, "No."

Makoto's heart melted instantly. She knew Nariko's little feet must be tired and her tummy hungry. "Alright, we'll take a thirty minute break, but then it's back to work!"

Just then from around the corner came Inari and Rei. Nariko's feet seemed to have recover quite quickly because she ran over to Inari and threw herself on her. Inari caught her best friend in her arms.

"Eskimo!" Inari called out.

"Kisses!" Nariko and Inari giggled.

Rei shook her head, "Your child just catapulted mine."

"I see this." Makoto replied, slightly amused. "Dang, I wish I had her energy. We were just about to take a break. Want to join?"

"Sure, I could use a break." Rei said. They went into a small cafe, slightly shocked to see Maemi and Ami in there. They joined the two of them at the little table. "Surprised to see you here."

"We just needed a small break." Ami explained. "My mom wants me and Maemi for dinner tonight..." she sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she could get out of it.

"Good luck." Makoto said. She considered herself lucky at the moment. She didn't have to explain to her parents about anything, but sadly it was only because they had passed away. She wished they were just lived in another country as Minako's did. She looked down at Nariko who was excitedly kicking her feet. Nariko would never get to meet Makoto's parents. They had been wonderful people and excellent chefs. They were just about to open their own restaurant, but had went away on vacation first. Something went wrong though, and while Makoto waited for her parents to call her, she soon found out that a plane had crashed.

She was just fourteen years old... _Just fourteen. _ She could still remember the chilling day that she heard about the news of the plane crash. She had entered into the arcade, the one that she and the girls had so famously lived at during their adolescent years. She wasn't from the town, not then, but she had gone strolling their against her Aunts will. She was in the middle of a racing game when she spun out and crashed. Frustration was growing inside her. Her parents hadn't called her like they promised. She slammed her fist into the screen of the game. The store owner came up to her... Motoki.

"It's just a game," he had said.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," she said hastily. There was a horrible irritating siren noise. She turned to the TV glaring at it. And then a reporter came on.

"An unexpected incident happened today. Flight 417 went down today. There are no survivors that we know of and the experts are looking in to why the plane crashed."

Makoto couldn't breathe. She tried frantically to remember what flight number her parents had taken. Was it 471...? Maybe it was 477. It definitely was not 417. Was it? Mamoru had walked in the door about the time the cold hard truth hit Makoto. She gasped, making Motoki and Mamoru look at her strangely. She ran toward the exit, pushing Mamoru aside to get out. Surely, her parents had survived. She'd just have to ask her Aunt...

Her Aunt was in tears when she got home. Things changed drastically for Makoto then. She had been known to have tantrums as a child, but she outgrew them for the most part. When her parents died, though, something snapped inside of her. She had gotten in to a lot of fights, and was kicked out of school. Her Aunt, unable to deal with the loss of her sister, and her her troubled niece did something that had changed Makoto's life.

"Where do you want to live?" her Aunt asked. "No school in this district is going to take you."

Makoto looked at her Aunt with a funny expression, "Are we moving?"

"No, you are moving. I have my own life to get on with." her Aunt explained. "I'll pay for your room and board for wherever you go, but I can not keep doing this fighting crap on a daily basis."

Makoto was hurt, but had chosen Tokyo. Her Aunt believed that would be a safe place for the child to be. They made arrangements and within a couple of weeks Makoto was on her own. Unfortunately, the rumors had traveled with her about her fighting streak. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get into anymore fights, though, and would change her ways. When she had tried to make friends in the past, she had failed miserably. She quit altogether and stayed to herself-until a pigtailed blonde changed all that.

"Mommy!" Nariko grappled for the last time. She had been trying to get Makoto's attention for a while now. She had already ordered something and eaten it.

"Huh? What?" Makoto asked coming back down to earth. She smiled when she saw Nariko. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a great big hug. Nariko was confused but returned the hug.

Ami and Rei looked at one another. They knew what Makoto had been thinking about. Within a couple of minutes they were gathering up the children and heading out the door.

oooOOOOooo

When Sora opened her eyes she found her sister sleeping, Oberon was cuddled up next to her. Sora was feeling a bit of resentment toward the puppy. If it hadn't of wandered off into the woods then they wouldn't be as lost as they would. She leaned over and picked a leaf off of Kiya's face. She felt Kiya's forehead to find her burning up. She gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Ki-Ki..." Sora said, shaking her sister gently. She could feel her chest tighten, and then she let out a violent sneeze. Sora sat back for a few seconds feeling dizzy. She thought about what her sister had said earlier. Maybe she could give it a try? What was the worse thing that could happen? Sora stood up, she took out her henshin wand, but paused. There was a huge mess on the ground from when Kiya had pulled everything out. She quickly gathered it up and stuffed it back into the bag. She took her henshin wand again and held it between the palms of her hands as if she were praying with it.

"Chibi Uranus Star Power!" she shot the transformer up into the air. Yellow stars circled around her and when they disappeared a very weak Chibi Uranus stood in the woods. She let out another violent sneeze.

OOOoooOOO

"Michiru! I felt something." Haruka said.

"What?" Michiru looked at Haruka with a funny expression.

Haruka looked around at the passing crowd. She took Michiru out of earshot from the people passing by. "The wind."

"Another enemy?" Michiru asked, but she didn't feel the distress of the ocean. She sighed, maybe they had been out here too long.

"No, not an enemy. It was like a distress call." Haruka explained. "Come on! This direction." She pulled MIchiru across the street and further into Tokyo.

OOooOO

Chibi Uranus put her sleeping sister up onto her back. She looked at the bag on the ground and sighed. With her head spinning, she just didn't feel like she could get the bag so she abandoned it. She felt the wind blow in the opposite direction then it had before. She chose to follow it. Oberon followed close behind them.

Chibi Uranus walked and walked. She wondered if following the wind was a horrible decision. The wind went everywhere, taking her down paths she had not remembered taking. Tears started to well up in her eyes, she was never going to make it out.

Kiya woke up startled that they had moved and that she was on her sisters back. Chibi Uranus felt that her sister was awake and decided to put her down. Once she did she fell to her knees in defeat.

"We're lost and we're never going home. We're going to die here and there's nothing I can do." Chibi Uranus curled up into a ball and let the tears go.

Kiya blinked at her sister confused, "But I can see the road from here."

Chibi Uranus uncurled and looked up. Sure enough the road was there. She hoped up to her feet excitedly. She took Kiya's hand and the two of them started running. When they came out they saw Michiru and Haruka coming around the corner. Chibi Uranus held back while Kiya ran over to them.

"That explains the distress call." Michiru said. She took Kiya in her arms kissing her all over her face. "I am so sorry for the hurtful things I said."

"It's okay. You came looking for us." Kiya smiled.

Chibi Uranus sneezed once more. She looked up at Haruka feeling slightly weak in the knees. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run up to her like Kiya had to Michiru. She took two steps and felt a wave of emotion and dizziness wash over her. She felt herself falling to the ground, but the hard hit never happened. Her Senshi uniform disappeared and she became a civilian again. She opened her eyes and saw Haruka's face.

"You're safe now and I'm not upset with you for trying to leave." Haruka said.

Sora was going to try to say something, but she was unable to. She didn't feel very good. They took the children to a walk-in doctors office and had them checked out. Sora had a very bad cold and Kiya had the starts of one. With the medicine in hand, and Oberon by their side they walked up caring two children.

Haruka snickered, causing Michiru to look up at her. Both kids were fast asleep. "I love you and all of this." she gestured to the two sick kids and their dog.

Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek, "I love you, too and our soon-to-be crazy life."

Once they arrived home they were able to put the kids down and call everyone to let them know they had been found. Setsuna walked into the kitchen. Haruka and Michiru looked up at her concerned for her reasonings of coming in.

"I see we now have three kids down?" Setsuna mused. Megumi was still feeling bad from the attack.

Haruka nodded, "Do you have to go back to your post?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I'm going to stick around."

Haruka and Michiru both looked relieved. Hotaru and Chou walked into the kitchen. "I heard all the kids are sick now?"

"You heard correctly." Michiru replied. "Staying for dinner? We're having chicken noodle soup."

"No thanks. Me and Chou are going to head to my apartment." Hotaru replied. "Plus, Chou might get a little bit anxious with everyone being sick."

Michiru kissed her daughter on her forehead, "Make sure you both get something in your stomachs. We'll call you in a few days when they're better."

"Or when a monster attacks." Chou said.

"Or that. Let's hope not though." Haruka said. She gave Chou a great big hug. "Take care little one."

"I will." Chou smiled.

OOOoooOOO

Ami had just gotten out of the shower. She dressed in her black slacks and a blue dress shirt. Maemi had on a blue and white dress with white sandals. Even though Maemi's hair was a lot longer than hers she was still a spitting image of Ami. She gulped. Secrets were sure to be revealed she was unable to think up a good enough lie to give her mother.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Ami asked.

Maemi nodded uneasily, "As ready as we can be."

Hand in hand they walked out of Ami's apartment together and down the stairs to her car. She just hoped that this visit with her mother wouldn't be a mistake. After all, her true identity could put her mother in trouble if it were to ever slip up to the enemies that they were related and that indeed she was Sailor Mercury.


	16. letter

Dear Readers,

I know this isn't meant to be an author's note or anything, but I feel that it is the best way to communicate with anyone  
who still reads Mysteries and Visitors, or are waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded. I haven't had the time to actually  
write it, when I do have the time, I am stuck. I recently, as in this week, finally decided on the powers for my Chibi Senshi.

Sad, I know. To start a story without really knowing how your Chibi Senshi's powers work. Which, is why half the time my  
stories are stretched out and you see little action between bad guy and Senshi, but I need that to change. I guess I haven't  
done too bad in Mysteries and Visitors, but I'd like to make it better. I also, left or forgot some things from Mysteries and Visitors.  
For one instance, Michiru was on a cruise ship, and suddenly reappeared. She shouldn't of been in the chapter at all, or at least  
not there with the Chibi Senshi.

I am considering rewriting it, but I have no clue as to who would continue reading it. I doubt that I have as many readers as  
before. It's aggravating to get hooked onto a story and then not to have the author update at least every other week. You lose  
what's going on in the story. To be honest, I have no idea what's supposed to happen next in Mysteries and Visitors. I know there's  
supposed to be Ami and Maemi meeting her mom, which I REALLY want to write that part, but I'm fumbling with it 'cause the flow  
of the story isn't like what I want it to be.

I can do one of two things, rewrite the story from scrap, but you won't see the new updates until it is completed, or at least more  
than halfway written and I have really good notes on what is supposed to happen. Or I could completely scrap this story and start  
fresh. I guess the story would have to be rewritten in some shape or form to tie in with Kiyoshi Tomoe(Which, I am not having  
problems with writing, just finding the time to write is frustrating.)

So if I have any readers that still follow this story, what would you suggest I do? Take the story down completely  
and start fresh? New enemies and such may appear. There will still be the going back in time for the Chibi Senshi,  
considering I have so many other ideas/stories that tie in to them going to the past. Or should I revamp Mysteries  
and Visitors to make it better and easier to follow?

Thanks,

~EN


End file.
